Chasing Fireflies
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Future!fic - Nico and Percy's life with their children, raising them, going through the torture that is known as puberty and helping them through their own love-life struggles! Focuses mainly on Nicercy and (Chrisse's son)Sander/Donny(Nicercy's son), but also includes other PJatO-couples and their kids! Nico/Percy slash
1. Dear Diary

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || SanDon || Chasing Fireflies || SanDon || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Chasing Fireflies – The Next Generation of Heroes

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, D/s, spanking, threesome, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy and Sander/Donny

Side Pairings: Chris/Clarisse, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Jake/Will, Paul/Sally, Zeus/Hera, Hades/Persephone

Side Pairings OCs: Sam/Don (one-sided), Herc/Thea, Luke/Thess, Kitty/Percy, Fred/Carry, JP/Milly, Loki/Blance, Dash/Kara, Trend/Derek, Shally/Sara

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Reyna Anderson, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Miranda Gardner, Lou Ellen, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Chiron, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Tempest, Arion

Own Pegasi Characters: Nightowl (Thea's), Shadowchaser (Donny's), Trickster (Sander's)

Gods: Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Persephone, Aphrodite, Hermes, Artemis

Own Characters of the Next Generation:

_Nicercy_: Bianca Maria 'Bia' di Angelo, Hades Poseidon 'Don' di Angelo, Sally Persephone 'Percy' di Angelo, Theseus Paul 'Thess' di Angelo, James Charles 'Jimmy' di Angelo, Laura Silena 'Silly' di Angelo, Jackson Tyson 'Jack' di Angelo

_Chrisse_: Calandra 'Cally' Rodriguez, Chrysander 'Sander' Rodriguez, Charisma 'Carry' Rodriguez

_Pipabeth_: Theadora Tiphane 'Thea' McLean, Lucas Thomas 'Luke' McLean, Tristan Frederick 'Fred' McLean, Matthew Robert 'Matt' McLean

_Jayna_: Hercules 'Herc' Grace, Thalia Hylla 'Thyl' Grace, Jupiter Perseus 'JP' Grace

_Frazeleo_: Nicole Esperanza 'Nico' Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey 'Milly' Zhang, Claryssa 'Claire' Zhang

_Matie_: Amarilla 'Amy' Cage, Anthismos 'Andy' Cage

_Louranda_: Kathryn 'Kitty' Ellen, Alabaster 'Basty' Ellen

_Jakill_: Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Mason

Own Characters: Derek Rhys (son of Demeter), Sam Raser (son of Ares), Marshall Mikaelson (son of Enyo), Trend Austin (son of Athena), Rainbow Jordan (daughter of Iris), Loki Murdock (son of Mercury), Takara Phenia Thompson (daughter of Trivia), Blance Lamour (daughter of Chione), Phineas DeVorut (son of Venus), Joanna Foxx (daughter of Vulcan), Sara Mers (daughter of Mars)

Note: This can be seen as sequel to "Chasing Dragonflies" and "Chasing Butterflies", but it's actually what generally would happen after every single one of my Nicercy mpreg story, because this is finaly my headcanon timeline! But since everyone of my stories has a different version on how they got together, I now, for my own piece of mind, decided that "A Very Half-Blood Christmas" will be how they had gotten together for this written version of my head-canon!

**Don't feel intimidated by the list of charas**. Most of the younger siblings and other kids will probably only appear once or so, but a story about Nico and Percy raising their kids and dealing with their kids' troubles obviously has to involve Ocs like their kids, their friends' kids and their kids' friends. But the story will **mainly focus** **on **Hades Poseidon Jackson, his unrequited (?) love for Chrysander Rodriguez, Donny's best friend Theadora Tiphane Chase and Sander's best friend Hercules Grace. Others are only the minor and the really minor side-characters, but to make it less confusing I thought I'd write them up here to oversee their inflictions easily, even though they are not going to be introduced all at once and won't all be in the spotlight all the time, or at all.

Summary: Follow Donny, Nico's and Percy's second born, on his struggle with his unrequired (?) love for the trickster son of Chris and Clarisse, with the help of his wise best friend and of course also with his mother's help. Because Percy di Angelo does not stand idly by when he sees his son depressed. But what can he do to help? And can he stop Nico from tearing any of their suitors apart?

A **picture** of the main OC characters of this story (aka a bigger version of the cover) can be found here:  
moonlightfirefox . deviantart art / Next-Generation - 332524747

**Chasing Fireflies**

_The Next Generation of Heroes_

1. Dear Diary

A teenage boy of sixteen years laid sprawled over his black silken bedsheets. He had curly, pitch-black hair that was long enough to stand into every possible direction, his sea-green, deep eyes staring curiously into a book that laid in front of him, his olive-skinned cheeks slightly flushed.

"It's embarrassing and girly! Why does mom want me to do this?", whined the boy.

"Shut your mouth, Donny", chuckled a voice from the window. "He's only worried about you."

A girl with the same olive skin and dark curls leaned against the desk, her arms crossed over her silvery white gown. Her hair was put up into two pigtails, her black eyes staring at the boy.

"But it's still girly and I don't want to", sighed Donny, clinging to the empty book. "Can't you just stay and tell him to leave it alone, please Bia?"

"No", replied Bia and shook her head. "Aunt Thalia collects Cally and me tonight, the hunt leaves for Europe tomorrow morning. I told you I can't stay for long. And mom is right being worried."

She slowly walked over to the bed, running her fingers through his hair, leaning down to kiss his forehead. He bit his lower lip and heaved a sigh before turning away from her, ignoring her until she sighed sadly and left the room. His eyes were tightly closed, his body trembling. He stayed like that for a couple of minutes before slowly blinking and looking at the stupid book. Heaving a sigh, he grabbed a pen, opening the book at the very first page.

/diary|entry\

_Diary of Hades Poseidon di Angelo_

_Uh... Hi? Or 'Dear Diary', or whatever._

_I have no idea what I'm doing. Never had a diary before. Still wouldn't have one if not for my mom. So... what am I supposed to write into you, stupid book?_

_Maybe I should introduce myself. Well, I already said my name, right? Stupid name, isn't it? But there is a valid reason why my parents named me that._

_Oh, do I have to start that early...? Okay, so... My dad is Nico di Angelo, the most awesome son of Hades ever. And my mom is Percy di Angelo, née Jackson, the greatest hero that has ever-ever-ever lived. See, my mom is a son of Poseidon and since the sea is where all live comes from, all children of the sea of the ability to give birth too and are freakishly fertile (which explains my six siblings...). So my mom is a guy. But he's still the best mom ever. Even though he claims that that's not true because his mom is already the best mom ever. Which is not true since Grandma Sally – that's my grandma – is the best grandma already. And she can't be both, right?_

_Okay, so that's my parents. Percy and Nico di Angelo. But my grandparents are the reason I have that stupid name. As you may have noticed, I'm named after both my biological grandfathers. The reason for that is because my parents wanted to express their gratitude toward them. Because Grandpa Hades and Grandpa Poseidon swore to protect me and my siblings from Uncle Zeus. That started when mom was first pregnant with my big sister. She's named Bianca Maria, after my dad's dead sister and mother. He and Grandpa Hades always claim that she is the splitting image of them both. Anyway, so my big sister's existence annoyed Uncle Zeus even more than my parents' existence did because children of two so powerful demi-gods were more likely to become super-powerful too. The Big Three – that's what my grandpas and my uncle are called too – fought for many months. Not really fighting, more like quarreling, you know? But they were about to fight. Like, World War Three fighting. That was when mom realized he was pregnant again. With me. Yeah, I'm only like ten months younger than my big sister. But when Uncle Zeus threatened with war, the goddesses put their feet down and told him he was being stupid. Especially his daughter, my Grandma 'Phone. She specially blessed me and put me under her protection. It was a real surprise since she normally doesn't even really like grandpa's children, but she had learned to live with my dad and she really liked my big sister too. And of course, Auntie Demeter told Uncle Zeus that if he messes with her daughter, he'd also mess with her. And Auntie Aphrodite too, because she really, really, really likes that mom and dad are together (she calls that shipping, but I'm not sure what ships have to do with love...). So one by one many of the gods joined the side of my grandparents, until Uncle Zeus realized that he would stand no chance. He admitted defeat, reluctantly at least. But he's still out for us, hoping that one day a quest may cost our lives._

_Anyway, to show how grateful they were towards their fathers, they named me after them both. But you really can't walk around, being named Hades Poseidon in a society with gods and demi-gods. So everybody only calls me Don. And some, the ones closest to me, get to call me Donny._

_Since I already introduced my parents and grandparents – oh, I nearly forgot about Grandpa Paul, he is that really awesome mortal, even though he's a teacher, he's really nice! He's married to my Grandma Sally and they're both living in New York. So... where was I? I sometimes lose my thoughts, because it's really hard to concentrate on one thing. Mom calls it ADHD, but my aunts and uncles call it being a seaweed brain, though I'm not quite sure what that's supposed to mean. Ah, yeah, since I already introduced my parents and grandparents, I should probably also introduce the rest of my family, right? My siblings. First, I really love them all. It's great having siblings. But I kind of love my bigger sister more than my younger siblings. We're really close._

_Bianca Maria, but most only call her Bia for short, looks really like Aunt Bianca did. I saw old pictures of her, after all (really old since my dad was born in 1924, which was like over hundred years ago, but that's a really long story and I'm tired so I'll not write it now!). Which means she is really pretty. And also really powerful. Most children of Grandpa Hades either have power over the death and shadows, or over wealth and riches. But Bia can control both. She's seventeen now. Or, well, she would be seventeen now. But... she joined the huntresses of Artemis shortly before her birthday. Which is kind of the reason mom gave me this diary. Because he's worried that I take my sister's leave bad. What I kind of do. I mean, next to mom, my sister always was the most important person in my life. And now she's gone. Well, not completely gone of course, she was just here to visit for example. But now she spends most of her time roaming the world with the other huntresses and left me behind just like that. The... thing I really fear is... I mean, I know the stories. Dad and his sister Bianca used to be really, really, really close too. And then she joined the hunt. And died. And I really, really, really don't want my sister to die. Being a huntress is dangerous. I don't want her to be in danger..._

/break\

Donny sobbed slightly and rubbed his eyes as he saw tears falling onto the pages of the diary. He hated that he was being so emotional about stuff like that. It made him feel girly. But that was most likely because of the Ares cabin, they truly managed to make everything emotional sound girly and stupid sometimes. Biting his lips, he turned back to his diary...

/entry|continuation\

_Bia is not the only sibling I have though. I'm the second oldest child of seven at all. Seven di Angelos, which means... I have five younger siblings too. _

_The youngest is Jackson Tyson, he's named after our Uncle Tyson, mom's brother. And he has mom's last name as first name. But because he's too cute to be called Jackson, we mostly call him Jack or Jacky. He's only five, so of course he's cute. All my siblings were cute when they had been that young. He looks just exactly like mom and has his powers too. That's why he got the name Jackson. He's very boring though, I mean he's just too young for me to do much with him._

_The second youngest are the nine-years old twins James Charles and Laura Silena. They're named after mom's grandparents and two old friends of him who had died during the Titan War. Silly is all the cute, well-behaved Sea Princess while Jimmy is a totally creepy Ghost Prince._

_The next older ones are Sally Persephone and Theseus Paul, who are twins too. They're only two years younger than me, which makes them fourteen. I think Thess, that's what we call my brother, feels the same toward me as I feel toward Bianca. He's very clingy , but other than that he's mostly very shy. He got our mom's powers, while his twin-sister, who we call Percy for short, which was totally the idea of Uncle Connor and Uncle Travis to annoy mom, is a bit more like dad, having his powers. The two of them are always together, typical twins. But since Percy is very mischievous, she always gets them into trouble. The two of them have really many friends too. Very much unlike me... Oh, maybe I should say something about me now too, huh? _

_Well... I'm not very special, I guess. I mean, I'm not tall, I'm not muscular and I really suck when it comes to fighting. I know that mom is disappointed that I can't do anything with a sword, even though he never says it. But he always wanted to give me his old sword, Riptide. Though it's totally useless in my hands. Other than that? Yeah, I'm the biggest freak at Camp Half-Blood. And Camp Jupiter probably too. I can control water just as well as death and shadows. I have the powers of both my parents. Which means that yes, I talk to ghosts, horses and fishes. And thanks to Grandma 'Phone's blessing I am also able to communicate with the animals of spring. Like bumblebees and butterflies and fireflies and stuff. They call me a Disney Princess (well, Aunt Clarisse calls me Disney Princess Junior). Because I talk to animals no one aside from me understands._

_Like I said, I'm a freak. I mean, my younger siblings have like a hoard of friends, while I have... Well, I have my big sister, who doesn't really count since she is my sister. And her best friend, Cally Rodriguez, who doesn't really count either since she's my sister's best friend and joined the hunt together with my sister. I have a best friend, yeah. Thea Chase, but she's the daughter of my Aunt Annabeth, who is my mom's best friend, so most of the time I think that Thea probably wouldn't be my friend if not for our mothers... But Thea always whacks my head for saying that. She claims I'm the 'most adorable thing ever' and we would totally be friends in every reality possible. Cally's twin-brother Sander is a friend of ours too. And his best friend Herc Grace, but Herc lives in New Rome, just like my cousin Nico Zhang and her siblings. See, that makes is exactly two friends I have. And Sander is only in this because our sisters are best friends._

_No one aside from them want to have anything to do with me. Because I'm a freak, like I said. I guess they're scared of me or something like that. I don't blame them though. I guess I would be freaked out too if I were a normal demi-god and faced with some meddled hybrid of two super powerful demi-gods, who talks with about anything._

_But I'm grateful enough to have the friends that I have. Thea is the best friend I could wish for, she's just as wise as her mom. Well, as one of her moms. And as beautiful as her other mom. Yeah, she has two mothers, like I have two fathers. I guess that's part of why we are best friends. But she and her siblings had been possible because of her grandmother Athena, who gave birth to children by a thought. It seems her children have the same ability. So Thea had been born from a thought, which is even more weird than my birth (but don't tell her or she'll get mad at me again). And my sister and Cally, I really, really like them even though they're away now. And Cally's brother, who is... uh... Sander is really, really, really great. He's a trickster like his father and because of his mom's training he is like the leader of Camp Half-Blood. There's no better hero than him! He's very awesome and always nice to me, which, well, is kind of no one aside from Thea and my family. But he has much responsibility, as the camp leader and stuff. And he has a best friend in New Rome. Herc Grace, who is like **the** biggest hero of Camp Jupiter these days, just like his dad was back in my mom's time. But New Rome is really far away from New Athens... I mean, different sides of the US, after all! Oh, and my cousin Nico, well her name is Esperanza Nicole Zhang but she doesn't like that so everyone only calls her Nico, lives there too with her siblings and Aunt Hazel, Uncle Leo and Uncle Frank. Though she is not really my cousin since she is the daughter of Uncle Frank and Uncle Leo – Uncle Leo can control fire and you certainly know the legends of the phoenix who is born by the ashes of it's flame, which somehow means that his fire bears life too. So technically Uncle Leo is Nico's mom. I know my family is weird. But I still love them all..._

/entry|end\

"Is he asleep?"

"Fell asleep with his pen still in his hand", the green-eyed man smiled softly, taking both the book and the pen away from his son to lay them onto the desk. "I knew he would write into it."

The taller man with olive skin and dark eyes smiled just as softly as he pulled the blanket over their son, sitting down next to the teen to run his fingers through the dark curls. He turned to look quizzically at his husband, who joined him, sitting down next to him.

"And we're really not going to read the diary, Percy?"

"Nico", grunted the son of Poseidon with a warning glare. "That's his privacy. I gave him the diary so he gets a chance to sort his own thoughts. And not for us to sniffle around in them."

"I know, I know", sighed Nico, laying one arm around his husband's waist. "I'm just... worried."

Percy chuckled amused, leaning up to kiss the son of Hades softly. "No need to be worried. I think he will come around. Just give him some time to think things through."

"What do you mean by this?", grunted Nico skeptically.

"He's having some trouble, but that will pass", smiled Percy. "He just needs to settle with his own thoughts and feelings. Once he understands them, it will be better again too. Just like with me back then. You know my life turned out to become perfect once I realized _you_ are my life."

"So cheesy", snorted the son of Hades amused. "Come on, let's go to bed too. I'm dead on my feet and we'll have to get our chaotic children ready for camp tomorrow."

"Don't remind me", groaned Percy and stood. "That will be a fight again..."

Nico chuckled, pulling Percy closer as they walked out of their son's bedroom again, kissing Percy's cheek. "But you know what that means, right?"

"Huh?", asked the son of Poseidon innocently and blinked with big, sea-green eyes.

The Ghost King smirked wickedly, licking Percy's ear-shell to whisper softly. "Two months of only you and me in this house. It's Jack's first summer. This means we will have the house all to ourselves. Two months of you, me and this house. All. To. Ourselves."

"Oh... it sounds heavenly to have you all to myself again!", grinned Percy lazily, wrapping both his arms around his husband. "And not being woken by the girls fighting who gets to go to the bathroom first in the morning..."

"No, instead I'll wake you with something else demanding your attention", purred Nico, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I'll finally get to take you again."

"But you are not making me another one of those rascals", warned Percy sternly, poking Nico's chest. "If so, I will personally tear your dick off. Regardless of how fond I am of it."

"You're so cruel, my love", chuckled the son of Hades, kissing his husband.


	2. My Brother's Boyfriend

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || SanDon || Chasing Fireflies || SanDon || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Chasing Fireflies – The Next Generation of Heroes

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, D/s, spanking, threesome, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy and Sander/Donny

Side Pairings: Chris/Clarisse, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Jake/Will, Paul/Sally, Zeus/Hera, Hades/Persephone

Side Pairings OCs: Sam/Don (one-sided), Herc/Thea, Luke/Thess, Kitty/Percy, Fred/Carry, JP/Milly, Loki/Blance, Dash/Kara, Trend/Derek, Shally/Sara

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Reyna Anderson, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Miranda Gardner, Lou Ellen, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Chiron, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Tempest, Arion

Own Pegasi Characters: Nightowl (Thea's), Shadowchaser (Donny's), Trickster (Sander's)

Gods: Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Persephone, Aphrodite, Hermes, Artemis

Own Characters of the Next Generation:

_Nicercy_: Bianca Maria 'Bia' di Angelo, Hades Poseidon 'Don' di Angelo, Sally Persephone 'Percy' di Angelo, Theseus Paul 'Thess' di Angelo, James Charles 'Jimmy' di Angelo, Laura Silena 'Silly' di Angelo, Jackson Tyson 'Jack' di Angelo

_Chrisse_: Calandra 'Cally' Rodriguez, Chrysander 'Sander' Rodriguez, Charisma 'Carry' Rodriguez

_Pipabeth_: Theadora Tiphane 'Thea' McLean, Lucas Thomas 'Luke' McLean, Tristan Frederick 'Fred' McLean, Matthew Robert 'Matt' McLean

_Jayna_: Hercules 'Herc' Grace, Thalia Hylla 'Thyl' Grace, Jupiter Perseus 'JP' Grace

_Frazeleo_: Nicole Esperanza 'Nico' Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey 'Milly' Zhang, Claryssa 'Claire' Zhang

_Matie_: Amarilla 'Amy' Cage, Anthismos 'Andy' Cage

_Louranda_: Kathryn 'Kitty' Ellen, Alabaster 'Basty' Ellen

_Jakill_: Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Mason

Own Characters: Derek Rhys (son of Demeter), Sam Raser (son of Ares), Marshall Mikaelson (son of Enyo), Trend Austin (son of Athena), Rainbow Jordan (daughter of Iris), Loki Murdock (son of Mercury), Takara Phenia Thompson (daughter of Trivia), Blance Lamour (daughter of Chione), Phineas DeVorut (son of Venus), Joanna Foxx (daughter of Vulcan), Sara Mers (daughter of Mars)

Summary: Follow Donny, Nico's and Percy's second born, on his struggle with his unrequired (?) love for the trickster son of Chris and Clarisse, with the help of his wise best friend and of course also with his mother's help. Because Percy di Angelo does not stand idly by when he sees his son depressed. But what can he do to help? And can he stop Nico from tearing any of their suitors apart?

**Chasing Fireflies**

_The Next Generation of Heroes_

2. My Brother's Boyfriend

Donny yawned widely as he woke up. He felt uncomfortable. And upon sitting up, he knew exactly why. He was still wearing his black jeans and shirt from the day before. Blinking confused, he remembered how he had fallen asleep on his new diary after writing.

"Donny! Donny! Donny!", screamed someone very loudly.

Hades Poseidon winced slightly as the door to his bedroom was pulled open and his youngest sibling ran up to jump onto his lap and hug him. Grunting slightly, the older di Angelo looked down at the five-years old hugging him tightly.

"Morning, Jacky", smiled Donny, ruffling his brother's hair.

"Percy and Silly are fighting again", pouted the sensible youngest di Angelo. "I don't like that!"

"Well, how about you go packing then and I'll take care of the girls?", suggested Donny.

Large, sea-green eyes stared up at him and Jacky nodded determined, bolting off. The youngest di Angelo was very ADHD sometimes. Their dad always blamed their mom for that. And out of them all, Jackson also looked the most like their mother. Even though aunt Annabeth insisted that Donny shared nearly as many features with Percy. The oldest son of Nico and Percy stood up and stretched. Walking over to his closet, he pulled a pair of skin-tight black leather pants and a tight-fitting sleeveless shirt that had three big cuts over the chest.

"Donny? Are you up already?", asked his mother.

"Yeah. Jackson woke me", grunted Hades Poseidon a bit grumpily.

Percy smiled amused and entered the room, slowly closing the door behind him. He sat down on the bed. motioning for his oldest son to join him. Frowning slightly, the boy obeyed. The olive-skinned teen sat down next to him, looking at Percy with large, curious sea-green eyes.

"What's up, mommy?", asked the sixteen-years-old softly.

"I don't know. You tell me", smiled the son of Poseidon softly. "I saw you used the diary I gave to you. Even though you protested quite loudly yesterday."

"Well, you can be very persuasive", shrugged his son awkwardly. "I still don't believe that that will help me any though. Anyway, what's for breakfast, mom?"

"You father is making pancakes. Be a good boy and force your sisters out of the bathroom, please? I have to pack Jacky's things with him now and Thess and Jimmy still didn't get to use the bathroom thanks to the girls", asked Percy with pleading eyes and stood.

"Sure thing, mom", nodded Donny and followed his mother out.

The son of Poseidon smiled after his oldest boy. Donny was always trustworthy, he always did everything to help. Not that his other children weren't willing to help, but the twins – both sets of twins, mind you – most of the times managed to distract each other enough to not be of any help at all and Jackson, his beloved youngest son, was even more ADHD than _Leo_ and that was saying something. It was the reason Percy tried to keep Jacky as far away from Leo as possible. Because whenever the firebug was babysitting Jackson di Angelo, something always managed to first burn up and then get flooded. Never again, worst combination ever.

"Jacky? Did you already pick everything out you want to..."

"Yes, mommy! Yes, I did! See? See?", grinned the mini Percy broadly, running up to his mother and taking his hand to pull him into the completely messy bedroom. "I put everything on my bed!"

"Yes, you indeed put _everything_ on your bed", sighed the son of Poseidon.

He collapsed exhausted on the blue swivel chair, wide, sea-green eyes staring at the overloaded bed. About everything his youngest son owned was laying on the bed. His teddies, his puppets, his toy cars, all his clothes, from the swimming shorts to the plushy pullover Sally had knitted for him. Groaning slightly, he turned to look at the proud five-years old in front of him.

"I did good?", asked Jackson with the largest sea-green eyes possible.

"You did great", grunted Percy, because really, what else was he supposed to say? "Go and help your father with the pancakes while I pack your things, my dear?"

"Yey! Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes!", yelped Jackson and ran out of the room.

Percy sighed again and stood. It was too freaking early in the morning to deal with this kind of chaos. His love was right, two months without the children would be Elysium on earth. He could hear his two daughters fighting with Donny about who should use the bathroom now while Jack was downstairs, telling Nico something in a very loud voice. He loved his children dearly and wouldn't want to miss a single one of them, but sometimes he wondered how on earth he and Nico managed to deal with seven children. But... Now they only had to deal with six.

Percy hugged the teddy bear he had just taken from the bed close to his chest at that thought. He knew, he truly knew, that Lady Artemis and even more so Thalia would watch out for his oldest child. But... the last Bianca di Angelo that had joined the hunt had died... Even though Percy himself had promised to protect her. Nothing guaranteed that his Bianca would live. Shaking his head, he put the teddy into a backpack. Now was not the time for such thoughts. She was fine and she was a clever girl, there was no more reason to be afraid than when she had been on quests.

They grew up way too fast. Percy couldn't bear to even think of the day Jacky would be old enough to leave home... It would be a sad and lonely time. Maybe he should reconsider the whole no more children policy... No, he was just being ridiculous. By the time Jacky would be old enough to leave home, he could probably already expect grandchildren from Donny. Laughing slightly at that thought, he continued to pick out the things Jacky truly needed for the summer. He had his hopes up for Donny. The boy was probably the most honorable lad he had ever met. His other children were most of the times well-behaved and honorable too, but the two with the Hades-genes, Percy and James, were more often mischievous than anything. While Silena was very much in her own world, loving gossiping with the fishes and swimming. And the other two with Poseidon's powers were Thess and Jack. His youngest had good intentions, but was too ADHD to always archive his goals. Thess, on the other hand, had his head way too high up in the clouds. The boy could spend hours over hours riding through the clouds with the pegasi.

"Love?", brought Nico's voice him back from his musings. "Would you like to join us for breakfast or wait until that greedy bunch we lovingly call our children has wolfed down everything?"

"What?", blinked Percy confused. "Oh. Yes, yes. I'll come."

He put the last piece of folded clothes into the backpack and stood. Walking up to his husband of eighteen years, he wrapped his arms around the half-Italian's neck, pulling Nico down into a kiss. Even after twenty years of dating, he would never tire of that. The son of Hades smirked into their kiss and laid his arms around Percy's waist.

"What a nice greeting in the morning", murmured Nico with a smirk. "How about we chase the kids out and continue this in our bedroom, my love?"

"We will go and eat breakfast now, my love", chuckled Percy amused. "Come now."

He linked their hands and pulled the other demi-god out of the bedroom, making a mental note to later on clean the room properly again. Even before they entered the kitchen, he could already hear their children's loud voices. James and Silena, their nine years old twins, were already sitting on the table and judging by the wide gestures Jimmy was doing, he was probably already planning a trip with the pegasi. His twin nodded absentmindedly, talking the same time as her brother, but about something completely different. She was planning her evenings with the lake nymphs. It always amazed Percy that both of them could talk at the same time and yet still understand what the other was saying. Jack was laying on the floor, cuddling with Mrs. O'Leary.

"Morning, mom", grinned their other daughter as she entered the kitchen.

She passed her parents and kissed her mother's cheek. The two Percys smiled at each other. The son of Poseidon ruffled the curly black hair of the young teenager. Sally Persephone. Since their oldest daughter was already named after Nico's mother – Bianca Maria – they had named their second oldest child after their living mothers. And thanks to the very useless Stoll brothers, the girl now had the same nickname as her mother. Persephone, Percy for short. She grinned cheekily at her mother and went over to serve the pancakes Nico had put aside. The girl was completely obsessed with her grandpa Hades, always wearing black and too often talking to the dead.

"Well, there are still two missing", noted Percy with a frown as he sat down.

/break\

Donny sighed relieved as he got out of the shower, a towel wrapped around his waist. His relaxed expression melted away as he noticed his younger brother sitting on the toilet-seat, awkwardly fidgeting with his hands. Thess was making faces and swinging his legs at the side of the seat. The fourteen-years-old had dark eyes and longish black, shaggy hair.

"Thess?", asked Donny softly. "Something wrong? Why aren't you downstairs for breakfast?"

"I... wanted to ask you a favor, big brother", murmured Thess sweetly.

"Okay?", grunted the older son of Nico and Percy curiously. "What's up?"

He rubbed his hair dry and put his towel aside to get dressed. Thess was still fidgeting and biting his lips. A very unusual behavior for the otherwise cheeky water-bender.

"I... Can you help me telling mom and dad something?"

"Sure", shrugged the older boy, pulling his leather pants up. "What is it?"

"I kind of... sort of... I mean, uh...", stuttered Thess before blushing furiously. "I may have a boyfriend now and I don't want dad to send zombies after him!"

Donny blinked with the wides, sea-green eyes possible at his little brother. His two years younger brother. His baby brother. Who, apparently, had a boyfriend already.

"A... boyfriend? As in, a boy who is more than a friend?"

"Yes, thank you Thesaurus", grunted Thess and rolled his eyes. "I'm dating, I guess. I mean, we've done plenty of kissing and kind of some groping and we're texting more than usual..."

"Who?", was Donny's next question as he absentmindedly grabbed his camp shirt from the shelf.

"Uh... Luke...?", mumbled Thess with a bright blush.

"Luke? Luke _Chase_?", grunted Donny surprised.

"No. Luke Skywalker. Of course Luke Chase", snorted Thess, slowly getting irritated by his big brother. "What's wrong with you today, Donny? Haven't you slept enough or something?"

"It's not... Oh, forget it", huffed the older teen. "Okay. So you and Luke, huh? How long?"

"Two weeks or something like that? I don't know. We never properly talked about it or anything, but yeah... The way he started to kiss me as a greeting, I'd say two weeks", replied Theseus Paul.

"Okay...", nodded Donny slowly, pulling both his shirts down.

The cuts on the front of his black shirt were placed so the logo of Camp Half-Blood could be seen through them. It was his style of wearing it. Because most of the time he didn't quite feel as if he'd belong to camp. Grabbing his little brother's hand, he pulled the younger boy along and into the kitchen. Everybody else was already seated and waiting for them.

"Finally! I'm sooo short of starving!", grunted Sally Persephone with a glare.

"What took you two so long?", asked Nico curiously as his sons sat down.

"Well, Thess told me something very, very interesting", replied Donny.

"And what may that be?", wanted the son of Poseidon to know.

"Uh... Well... You see... I...", stuttered Thess, looking nervously between his parents.

"You know you can tell us anything, right, Thess?", smiled Percy encouragingly.

"What he wants to say", started Donny, taking over for the flustered teen. "Is that he's dating Luke."

"Luke Chase?", grunted both their parents with wide eyes.

"No, Luke Smith", chuckled Donny amused. "Yes, Luke Chase."

"That charmspeaking, little brat, I'll show him-", started Nico with a glare and stood.

"You'll show him nothing, or his mothers are going to tear you a new one. Sit", interrupted his husband in a calm voice and pulled Nico back onto his chair. "And you, Thess. How... long?"

"Ugh, something like two weeks, I guess", replied Theseus awkwardly and shrugged.

"Thessy is being all lovey-dovey!", giggled Jack delighted and dug into his pancakes.

"Am not!", objected the older boy and stuck his tongue out. "Only a little bit!"

"And... how come you haven't said anything earlier?", wanted Percy to know. "I mean... You certainly started to develop feelings for him earlier than two weeks ago, I suppose."

"Just look at him!", exclaimed Thess wide-eyed and pointed at his father.

Percy blinked and turned to his husband, who was giving his most convincing Hades-impression. All dark and gloomy and short of bringing doom. He sighed and hit the half-Italian upside the head.

"You will let our children date whoever they want, as long as we know that those are good choices. And you can't tell me that Lucas Thomas Chase is not trustworthy", grunted the Sea Prince.

Nico huffed and rubbed the back of his head. "I know that Luke's alright. But I don't know if he's alright enough to actually date any of my children!"

"Dad", interrupted Donny with a soothing smile. "Luke's a good guy. When that Eris brat had been teasing Thess about how his long hair made him look like a f... well, you know, Luke had defended Thess' honor the best way possible. _Without_ violence."

"How so?", interrogated Nico suspiciously and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"He had charmspoked the idiot into wearing a tutu and doing pirouettes in the middle of camp, saying 'I'm a pretty princess' over and over again!", giggled Thess' twin sister Percy.

The frown on Nico's face melted away slowly and his children and husband could practically see the wheels turning until the Ghost King nodded in approval. "Very well. But! No funny business while you're at camp. I'll tell Chiron to watch out for you boys."

"Dad!", whined Thess embarrassed.

"No", grunted the son of Hades. "I don't plan on becoming a grandfather any time soon."

His son whined some more and blushed furiously, burying his head in his older brother's chest. Donny chuckled amused at that and ruffled Thess' hair. The younger son of Nico and Percy should be grateful that Nico hadn't shadow-traveled to tear Luke apart or anything.

"Thanks, Donny", whispered Thess softly. "Love you."

"Love you too, little nuisance", smiled Donny and stood. "Anyway, I'll go and finish packing."

"But... breakfast?", blinked Jack wide-eyed, unable to understand how someone could skip that.

"I'm not hungry anyway", shrugged Donny and left the kitchen.

The curious eyes of his family followed him until he was out of sight. Percy turned to his husband with worried eyes, but all Nico could do was sigh and shrug.

"Don't look so worried! He's eating enough!", huffed Silena, taking her third serving. "He ate _my_ salmon sandwich last night! Without my permission!"

"Silly's right", agreed James and stole some of her raspberries. "Don't get all protective parents mode just because he doesn't want breakfast once. Not everyone can eat as much as Silly."

"Hey!", yelped his twin with a glare. "Don't be mean or I'll make you regret at camp!"

Percy chuckled amused as he watched them bicker. It was always like this. Either they agreed completely, on the verge of creepiness, or they teased each other mercilessly. But they were right. He shouldn't worry so much. It was just Donny's overall situation that made him so worried...

/break\

Donny heaved as sigh as he put the last important items into his backpack. Though just as he was about to close it, his diary caught his eyes. Frowning slightly, he took a pen and sat down.

/diary|entry\

_So yeah, it's me again..._

_Thess, my two years younger brother, has a boyfriend. We just told mom and dad. And I know I should be really happy for him. Because it's Luke and Luke is pretty awesome. But somehow it... bothers me. And that makes me feel guilty. I mean, I am happy that he has someone who really likes him, but... Why don't I have someone like that?_

_Okay, so I already told you how I basically have only two friends. Now guess how many guys want to be with me considering the amount of people who want to befriend me._

_Yep. It's zero._

_I'm just too much of a freak for that, I guess. I mean, who would want a boyfriend with who you can never be sure if he's talking to you or to the pegasi when you're taking him on a ride?_

_I mean, I don't know if I want a boyfriend. I mean... I'm not sure if I'm... uh... well, gay. Like I said, there's no one who's interested in me anyway, neither boy nor girl. So I never really paid it much mind. But if I really think about it... Sure, girls are pretty with their curves and stuff. But that's also kind of weird. I mean, what do you need two air-bags for, seriously? And girls wear way too much make-up most of the time. Or that's just the Aphrodite-daughters, I don't know. But guys are... Well, strong arms and broad shoulders and a sixpack are... practical. Yeah. Guys look hot with practical stuff, muscles that make them better fighters. Wait, guys look hot? Better stop right here._

_Anyway, yeah, being gay or... 'open minded for new things to try' is kind of common around here, what with our parents or grandparents, depending on in which generation you're born. The godly genes. We're glad it's not that common that anyone starts dating a pegasus or something like that._

_Sorry, losing track of my thoughts here. So, my two years younger brother already has a boyfriend who he had apparently done much kissing and some groping with. I have never been kissed in my life before. And kisses from mom and dad don't count there. I mean real, proper kisses from a lover. And that is really pulling me down..._

_Huh, maybe **I** should join the hunt? With that eternal virgin thing, it would keep my dignity at least._

_But on the other hand... No. I **want** someone. Strong arms to hold me and someone to cuddle with while watching TV, like mom and dad. And someone to talk to, about like everything. Who actually understands me and doesn't look at me with that look that says I'm a freak when I talk about a swim with the fishes or a fly with a flock of pegasi._

_But I doubt that there is someone like that anywhere out there. Especially not at camp. There are heroes. Real, proper heroes, who fought against monsters. Heroes who **can** fight. What should a hero like that want with someone like me who can't even hold a sword without nearly chopping someone's hand off (aunt Clarisse is still mad at me for that one...)?_

/entry|end\

"Donny? Are you finished with packing? We want to leave?"

Donny blinked up from his diary to look at his mother. Nodding hastily, he stood and stuffed the diary and the pen into his backpack, shouldering it to walk up to his mom. The son of Poseidon stopped him before leaving the room though, looking at him softly.

"Can you do me a favor and keep an eye on Thess and Luke this summer...?", whispered Percy. "Not that I don't trust them, I'm just... They're teenagers with hormones."

"Sure, mom", chuckled Donny amused. "Will do."


	3. Arrival at Camp

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || SanDon || Chasing Fireflies || SanDon || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Chasing Fireflies – The Next Generation of Heroes

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, D/s, spanking, threesome,shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy and Sander/Donny

Side Pairings: Chris/Clarisse, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Jake/Will, Paul/Sally, Zeus/Hera, Hades/Persephone

Side Pairings OCs: Sam/Don (one-sided), Herc/Thea, Luke/Thess, Kitty/Percy, Fred/Carry, JP/Milly, Loki/Blance, Dash/Kara, Trend/Derek, Shally/Sara

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Reyna Anderson, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Miranda Gardner, Lou Ellen, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Chiron, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Tempest, Arion

Own Pegasi Characters: Nightowl (Thea's), Shadowchaser (Donny's), Trickster (Sander's)

Gods: Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Persephone, Aphrodite, Hermes, Artemis

Own Characters of the Next Generation:

_Nicercy_: Bianca Maria 'Bia' di Angelo, Hades Poseidon 'Don' di Angelo, Sally Persephone 'Percy' di Angelo, Theseus Paul 'Thess' di Angelo, James Charles 'Jimmy' di Angelo, Laura Silena 'Silly' di Angelo, Jackson Tyson 'Jack' di Angelo

_Chrisse_: Calandra 'Cally' Rodriguez, Chrysander 'Sander' Rodriguez, Charisma 'Carry' Rodriguez

_Pipabeth_: Theadora Tiphane 'Thea' McLean, Lucas Thomas 'Luke' McLean, Tristan Frederick 'Fred' McLean, Matthew Robert 'Matt' McLean

_Jayna_: Hercules 'Herc' Grace, Thalia Hylla 'Thyl' Grace, Jupiter Perseus 'JP' Grace

_Frazeleo_: Nicole Esperanza 'Nico' Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey 'Milly' Zhang, Claryssa 'Claire' Zhang

_Matie_: Amarilla 'Amy' Cage, Anthismos 'Andy' Cage

_Louranda_: Kathryn 'Kitty' Ellen, Alabaster 'Basty' Ellen

_Jakill_: Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Mason

Own Characters: Derek Rhys (son of Demeter), Sam Raser (son of Ares), Marshall Mikaelson (son of Enyo), Trend Austin (son of Athena), Rainbow Jordan (daughter of Iris), Loki Murdock (son of Mercury), Takara Phenia Thompson (daughter of Trivia), Blance Lamour (daughter of Chione), Phineas DeVorut (son of Venus), Joanna Foxx (daughter of Vulcan), Sara Mers (daughter of Mars)

Summary: Follow Donny, Nico's and Percy's second born, on his struggle with his unrequired (?) love for the trickster son of Chris and Clarisse, with the help of his wise best friend and of course also with his mother's help. Because Percy di Angelo does not stand idly by when he sees his son depressed. But what can he do to help? And can he stop Nico from tearing any of their suitors apart?

**Chasing Fireflies**

_The Next Generation of Heroes_

3. Arrival at Camp

"This is ours? All ours? Only us? Really really?"

"Yes, Jacky", smiled Percy and got down onto his knees to look at his youngest son. "This is the Poseidon cabin and since both your grandparents stay true to their oath, this cabin stays empty most of the time. This is your cabin. And the Hades cabin belongs to your cousins Nico, Sammy, Milly and Claire for when they're visiting us here. But now listen, Jackson. You will behave your best, you will listen to your big siblings and to Chiron. I don't want any complains. Understood?"

"Yes, mom, I swear", nodded the youngest di Angelo obediently and with a toothy grin.

Percy sighed and hugged the boy tightly. "Why do you children have to grow so fast?"

"Is not fast!", disagreed Jackson confused.

"Percy. Come now. I have _plans_ for today", chuckled Nico from the doorway. "And you lot better behave. And keep at least one other person in the same room when Thess and Luke are together."

"Da—ad!", protested Thess embarrassed and blushed.

The Ghost Prince only chuckled and wrapped his arms around his husband to shadow-travel them home into their well-deserved freedom, as he put it. Donny watched how his parents left through the shadows from the comfortable spot on his bed. Jimmy and Silly had already left to do the gods knew what. Donny sighed, his arms crossed behind his head.

"Donny? I'll be going over to... uh... say hi to Luke, kay?", asked Thess and blushed.

"Percy. Go with him. You heard what dad said. No funny business."

"Do—onny!", pouted his younger brother embarrassed. "That's not what I meant! I thought you'd like to go and tell Thea we have arrived or something! You're stupid! Stupid, big brother!"

Ranting on about what a stupid, stupid brother Donny was, the other boy left the cabin too, closely followed by his giggling twin. The oldest di Angelo boy raised one eyebrow curiously.

"Off you go. I can practically see how you're that short of exploding with excitement. But don't go into the forest alone or mom will grill me", warned Donny amused.

"Yey!", exclaimed Jacky excitedly and ran out of the cabin.

"Freedom", muttered Donny with a sigh and turned onto his side. "Oh. Hey."

"Why do you come to camp if you're so annoyed by all those horrible, horrible living creatures around you?", chuckled the figure standing in the door.

The light from behind made it impossible to see more than shady outlines. Donny squinted and sat up some. He grinned broadly and relieved as he recognized the broad, tall figure.

"Sander! What are you doing here?", smiled Donny and hurried to stand.

"Saying hello to you since you seem to enjoy the solitude of your cabin so much, Disney princess", chuckled the other boy and ruffled the unruly black hair. "So, hello."

"Just to say hello?", asked Donny suspiciously, pushing the hand away.

He looked the other boy up and down critically. Light, brown hair, styled to point skyward, dark, brown eyes and a sun-kissed and well-trained body. Donny blushed slightly. Sure, they were friends, somehow. A bit. Well, their sisters had always been inseparable and since Sander and Cally were twins and Donny was only ten months younger than Bia, the four of them had often done things together, especially as kids. But since Clarisse – Sander's mom – was the daughter of Ares and trainer at Camp Half-Blood, Sander was really well trained and very good with weapons. He had already accomplished quite some quests, more than anyone else at camp. Which had earned him much recognition and many admirers. As well as a big number of friends. Oh, who was Donny kidding? Sander was practically friends with everyone at camp. Though looking at his own mom, that seemed to easily happen if you're the biggest hero and so friendly and all... So yeah, there wasn't really _reason_ for Sander to be friends with the awkward loner. Donny bit his lips. And earned himself a hit upside the head.

"Ouch", whined the younger boy and rubbed the back of his head. "What was that for?"

"You had that stupid look on your face and I always have the urge to hit you when you get that."

"Sorry that my face looks stupid", mumbled Donny sadly and sat back down on his bed. "Ouch! And what was _that_ for now?!"

"That was for _being_ stupid", snorted Sander and rolled his eyes before sitting down next to the younger boy. "I said stupid look and not that your face is stupid. You always get that stupid look on your face when you're having stupid thoughts again. Like that you're not good enough to make your parents proud or crap like that. Ah, see. Now you're blushing. That's like admitting it."

"Sh—Shut up", mumbled the son of Nico and Percy embarrassed.

"And your face", grinned the brunette and poked Donny's nose. "Is anything but stupid."

"We're never going to agree on that, Chrysander", huffed Donny annoyed. "So why not leaving it?"

"Right", snorted Sander and leaned back on the bed. "I won't stop until you believe me. You got amazing powers, Don. Without you, Thea and I would have failed most quests."

"That's stupid", disagreed Hades Poseidon stubbornly. "I talk to _animals_. I can't even fight."

"Because _you don't try_", grunted Sander desperately, gesturing wildly. "You talk to animals, yeah. To small, sneaky animals that can warn you if any monster is near. You can even order them around, you can't tell me that an army of mosquitoes is not super cool. Oh, or rather an army of zombies and ghosts? Or how about just calling out for your pegasus with your thoughts. You always only see how much of a Disney princess you are but you always fail to see how handy that is. The Disney princesses are not the great heroes for nothing. And if you'd truly try, you could control both shadows and water just as well as your parents do. But because you have both, you would need to double the effort. But you don't even try."

"Because I'm scaring people off enough by having those powers!", screamed Donny angry and glared at the taller boy, who looked at him stunned. "I _know_ how powerful I could be! But look around, most only merely tolerate me as it is. They wouldn't even do that if I'd be good at that kind of stuff. They would all be too scared to be around me."

"That's bull", grunted Sander and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You and Thea are the only friends I have, Sander", snorted Donny and rolled his eyes. "No one wants to even come close to me because I'm a freak. Everybody got their parent's powers. Powers of one god and oh, that's cool. Powers of one of the Big Three? Well, let's be a bit more cautious with them. But the powers of _two_ of the Big Three? No, rather stay far away from that one, wouldn't want him to send us to Tartarus or drown us, would we?"

Donny gritted his teeth, his arms crossed over his chest, his head hung low so his bangs were hiding his eyes. The brunette frowned at him for a moment before laying one arm around his shoulders.

"All the reason more to train, dumbass", hummed Sander. "So you can kick their asses for being idiots and show them that they're missing out being friends with the most awesome Disney princess ever. _You_ could be the strongest hero of this camp if you'd even half try."

"It still wouldn't bring me any friends or..."

Donny interrupted himself and blushed. Sander raised one suspicious eyebrow and edged closer.

"Yes, please? Or what? I get it, you're depressed because most campers are wimps and rather piss their pants than gathering the courage to talk to you and befriend you. What else?"

"Well... I just... It's stupid, okay?", mumbled Donny and blushed, trying to hide from Sander.

"What's stupid? And why are you boys hanging out without me? And why is our cute Disney princess blushing again? What did you do to him, Chrysander?"

The two boys looked up at the girl entering the cabin. She had her hands stemmed against her hips and was glaring accusingly at Sander. Her waist-long brown curls were decorated with different shades of blue, both as streaks and as feathers braided into them. Her intense, storm-gray eyes stared at the boys, waiting for an explanation.

"I didn't do anything!", defended Sander himself. "_He_ is being all mopey again so I tried to coax it out of him and I was so short of getting him to talk before you interrupted! Stupid!"

"Calling the most clever girl at camp stupid?", giggled Donny amused.

"Flattery won't get you out of this either, Hades Poseidon di Angelo", warned the girl.

"Thea! Don't!", whined her best friend desperately. "You know I hate when you call me by my full name... It's stupid and annoying!"

"Would you rather have for your parents to scramble the letters like mine did?", huffed Thea and sat down on Donny's other side so both friends could edge closer to the boy in the middle. "Spill it."

"I—I don't...", mumbled the flustered son of Nico and Percy.

"Does it have anything to do with... our brothers dating?", grinned Thea knowingly.

"Huh? Which ones? Fred and Jimmy? No, stupid. Your brother is already dating _my_ sister. And Matt and Jack are too young...", grunted Sander with a frown. "Oh. You mean Luke and Thess."

"Yes, you genius", snorted the girl and rolled her eyes before turning to Donny again. "Well?"

"I don't... it has _nothing_ to do with that", huffed Donny stubbornly.

"Okay, be an idiot if you want to", muttered Thea and shook her head disappointed before leaning back against the wall next to her best friend. "I mean, it's not like I'm your best friend or like we are your only friends and you can talk to us about everything. Naw."

"You work guilt better than grandma Sally!", groaned the young Sea Prince annoyed. "Fine, yes, you're right! I... I scare people enough for them to not even want to be friends with me! Why should anyone want to... to kiss me or to date me!"

He hung his head low so his friends wouldn't see the tears prickling in his eyes. Thea leaned forward to lock eyes with Sander. The two exchanged a worried glance.

"Donny...", whispered the clever girl softly. "Is that why you're always so down? Do you have... love trouble? Is it that? Why haven't you told me before-"

"I'm not having love trouble", mumbled Donny and sighed. "I mean, I'm not in love or anything. I just mean that... You and Herc had been dating for three years now and you guys look so happy and when I look at my mom and dad... I want that too! I want someone to cuddle with and to kiss and stuff too, but... Why should anyone want a freak like me who rather talks to pegasi than to other humans? I'm sixteen now and I've never even been kissed or just held hands with someone! And now even my two years younger brother is in a relationship!"

He had stood up during his rant and was currently pacing in front of his two friends, gesturing widely to make a point. The other two second generation demi-gods observed him slightly amused.

"Oh, Donny", laughed Thea with a slight smile and shook her head. "You shouldn't wish for a relationship just because you want to date. Just wait for the right... person to come, mh?"

"But my point is that I'll _never_ find a right person! Who would want me?!"

"Who wouldn't?"

Donny blinked with his large, sea-green eyes and stared at the brunette boy surprised. Thea next to Sander giggled slightly as she watched how the son of Clarisse glared at their friend.

"W... What?", blinked the young Sea Prince confused.

"You are so stupid, Disney princess", sighed Sander and stood up to walk over to the smaller boy, glaring down at the younger teen. "I mean, come on. You're super powerful. You could be, if you'd only train. Demi-gods always look up to strong heroes. You would have the whole Aphrodite cabin fawning over you." Sander chuckled and put his fingers under Donny's chin to lift his head. "And you're pretty. Have you looked into a mirror recently? You got those really hypnotic eyes and this adorable look on your face when you're confused or frustrated. Then there are those pink lips of yours that look marshmallow soft. And seriously, I don't know many guys who can pull such tight leather pants off like that. That ass of yours is already making most of the tougher boys drool and I am pretty sure some would have already hit on you if not for your overly protective father and grandfathers. No one wants to mess with Lord Hades and Lord Poseidon. Not even your ass is worth being thrown into the depth of Tartarus. Though it would be worth a consideration." The brunette smirked mischievously and leaned around Donny, staring thoughtful at the smaller teen's ass before nodding. "Yeah, certainly worth the thought."

The mischievous smirk widened some more as Sander smacked Donny's butt once before leisurely leaving the cabin, his arms crossed behind his head. Donny was beet red and if he would be like his cousin Nico, he would already have been burst into flames.

"Wh... What was _that_ about?", huffed Donny wide-eyed and flustered.

"He has a point", laughed Thea softly.

She was laying on her back, her head hanging over the bed so she could look at her friend upside-down. Donny was staring questioningly at her, holding his butt as if he was afraid someone else would smack it. His lower lip was quivering nervously.

"Theadora!", whined Donny desperately.

"Don't worry", smiled the brunette girl. "You know how he is. He's always being stupid. But he's right. You're extremely pretty. I'm sure you could totally seduce many guys around here. But since all guys around here had grown up with you and know how incredibly insecure you are – which is not an attractive thing, mind you – and know who your grandfathers are, no one tries."

"You... really think so...?", whispered the young Sea Prince skeptically and turned to his sister's full-length mirror to stare at himself. "I'm not special. I look just like my siblings."

"And that's what's special", chuckled Thea and shook her head. "Your sister Percy has a girlfriend, your brother Thess has a boyfriend... uh, somehow your family is kind of gay..."

"Why do you assume that I'm gay too?", huffed Donny and stared at his own ass questioningly. "And what made Sander say that could be worth being thrown into Tartarus...?"

"Just a... feeling", shrugged Thea amused. "I mean, you have that whole flustered adorableness going on. You're the perfect uke, Donny."

"Stop reading those stupid Japanese comics", grunted Donny and blushed some more. "Besides, why should a strong guy want a weakling like me?"

"You're not weak, you're just untrained", corrected Thea and rolled her eyes. "Train and you would get the attention of the whole Ares and Enyo cabin. Every strong fighter would want to duel you. On the battle field and in bed, if you get my drift."

"You're a horrible person", mumbled the flustered boy annoyed.

"Oh, come on! You have to see what a cute ass you have. If I were a boy and gay, I would never let you out of bed again", grinned the brunette and wiggled her eyebrows.

"I should tell Herc about this. Wonder what he would say to that", muttered Donny.

"He knows of my little yaoi obsession", shrugged Thea unfazed. "And he said as long as I don't force him to fuck a boy for my entertainment, he doesn't quite care. So... I'll have to get my entertainment elsewhere. You're my best friend, entertain me!"

"What am I?", huffed Donny and crossed his arms in front of her chest.

"Aw, come", pouted Thea and stared at him with begging eyes. "You're the one claiming to want a boyfriend. Yeah, yeah, sorry. 'Someone' to hold you. Well, newsflash: Prince charming won't be riding on his pegasus to crash-land in your bed and confess his undying love to you. You'll have to do something to get your happiness. I had to practically spell it out for Herc before he understood his feelings for me. Now he's mine. Do something and you could make Sander yours."

"Sander?", grunted the son of Percy and Nico with wide, surprised eyes. "What?"

"Oh come on", snorted the brunette and rolled her eyes. "I've seen that blush you had going on when Sander smacked your ass. That was _way_ more than a simple being embarrassed."

"Get lost, Chase!", groaned Donny annoyed and flustered. "You're really horrible!"

Thea laughed and stood. Though before she left, she stuck her tongue out at her best friend. Donny heaved another sigh and turned around once more in front of the mirror. Though then he shook his head and turned back to his bed. Groaning in annoyance, he pulled his backpack close to reach his diary. Once it was out of the backpack, he also grabbed a pen to write.

/diary|entry\

_Okay, it's me again._

_And now I could really use some advice, because I'm totally confused. I mean... I just told my friends about that embarrassing problem. You know, that I want someone all to myself. And they... well, they weren't exactly making fun of me, but Sander was still teasing me – he even hit my butt! And then Thea started to say stupid things like how I wasn't blushing because I was embarrassed by it but because of something else. But she wouldn't tell me what exactly she meant._

_I just know that it was feeling weird. Like, really weird. I mean, Cally had playfully hit my butt before too, to get me going when I was too slow for her liking. But that only got me annoyed. Somehow it made me all... antsy on the inside when Sander did that. That's weird._

_And the things he said! Like that I'm pretty and all of that..._

_And now Thea thinks that I like Sander. I mean, like-like him. And that confuses me._

_I mean... Sander totally is the hottest boy at camp. I'm not saying that because I'm gay, I'm just saying that as a guy who is not blind. He's strong and tall and got that mischievous smirk and those confident eyes and the way he handles his sword is amazing. So... Sure, if I was gay, I would probably find him attractive..._

_And he's nice. He's the nicest boy at camp too. I mean, the kids from Ares cabin had always made fun of me for my insecurities. Though Thea now said that if they wouldn't have known me for so long, they would now all be hitting on me. I don't know why she's saying such stupid things._

_Anyway, San is cool. He always defended me when I was a small kid and everyone was either angry or scared because of me. Because of that nearly war my mere existence had caused. He had always stood strong for me and beaten those who gave me a hard time._

_Then there's that thing with the animals. Most find it weird that I can talk to them or they just act as if I'm crazy and only lying about it. But Sander is different. He always listens to me when I tell him about my swims with dolphins and what they told me. And he even sometimes asks me to help him talking to his own pegasus. Because he really likes his pegasus. It's a white stallion called Trickster. Unlike most at camp, who only few the pegasi as means of transportation like cars or bikes, or as annoying tasks when they have to take care of the stables, Sander sees his pegasus as his friend. I could never ever be with someone who would disrespect such a friendly and helpful creature like a pegasus. That's totally unacceptable. Some are really mean to the pegasi, but Sander and some of his friends pranked them as punishment. I like when he's defending those he cares about._

_Which must mean that he really cares about me too since he's always defending. I know he's still doing it. I know many – especially the kids from Enyo cabin and Ares cabin – are always making fun of me and call me a weakling. And I know San always tells them off and says that if I ever learn to control my powers, they should watch out because I would kick their asses._

_That's something else he had said today. That I would probably have many campers after me if I would be trained. He's probably right. Who would want a weakling? Certainly not San. He's the biggest hero around here. I haven't seen him being serious with anyone. I mean, I've seen him fooling around with some Aphrodite girls and some guys from Apollo cabin, but he has never been in a serious relationship. Probably because no one is strong enough to hold his attention for long...? But he had said that if I would train, I could become strong... Maybe... strong enough so he would like me like that...? Just maybe...? Oh gods. I think Thea is right. I think I'm in love with San._


	4. Home Alone

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || SanDon || Chasing Fireflies || SanDon || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Chasing Fireflies – The Next Generation of Heroes

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, D/s, spanking, threesome, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy and Sander/Donny

Side Pairings: Chris/Clarisse, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Jake/Will, Paul/Sally, Zeus/Hera, Hades/Persephone

Side Pairings OCs: Sam/Don (one-sided), Herc/Thea, Luke/Thess, Kitty/Percy, Fred/Carry, JP/Milly, Loki/Blance, Dash/Kara, Trend/Derek, Shally/Sara

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Reyna Anderson, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Miranda Gardner, Lou Ellen, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Chiron, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Tempest, Arion

Own Pegasi Characters: Nightowl (Thea's), Shadowchaser (Donny's), Trickster (Sander's)

Gods: Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Persephone, Aphrodite, Hermes, Artemis

Own Characters of the Next Generation:

_Nicercy_: Bianca Maria 'Bia' di Angelo, Hades Poseidon 'Don' di Angelo, Sally Persephone 'Percy' di Angelo, Theseus Paul 'Thess' di Angelo, James Charles 'Jimmy' di Angelo, Laura Silena 'Silly' di Angelo, Jackson Tyson 'Jack' di Angelo

_Chrisse_: Calandra 'Cally' Rodriguez, Chrysander 'Sander' Rodriguez, Charisma 'Carry' Rodriguez

_Pipabeth_: Theadora Tiphane 'Thea' McLean, Lucas Thomas 'Luke' McLean, Tristan Frederick 'Fred' McLean, Matthew Robert 'Matt' McLean

_Jayna_: Hercules 'Herc' Grace, Thalia Hylla 'Thyl' Grace, Jupiter Perseus 'JP' Grace

_Frazeleo_: Nicole Esperanza 'Nico' Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey 'Milly' Zhang, Claryssa 'Claire' Zhang

_Matie_: Amarilla 'Amy' Cage, Anthismos 'Andy' Cage

_Louranda_: Kathryn 'Kitty' Ellen, Alabaster 'Basty' Ellen

_Jakill_: Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Mason

Own Characters: Derek Rhys (son of Demeter), Sam Raser (son of Ares), Marshall Mikaelson (son of Enyo), Trend Austin (son of Athena), Rainbow Jordan (daughter of Iris), Loki Murdock (son of Mercury), Takara Phenia Thompson (daughter of Trivia), Blance Lamour (daughter of Chione), Phineas DeVorut (son of Venus), Joanna Foxx (daughter of Vulcan), Sara Mers (daughter of Mars)

Summary: Follow Donny, Nico's and Percy's second born, on his struggle with his unrequited (?) love for the trickster son of Chris and Clarisse, with the help of his wise best friend and of course also with his mother's help. Because Percy di Angelo does not stand idly by when he sees his son depressed. But what can he do to help? And can he stop Nico from tearing any of their suitors apart?

**Chasing Fireflies**

_The Next Generation of Heroes_

4. Home Alone

"You – are – the – most – beautiful – creature – on – this – planet."

Every word was punctuated by a well-placed kiss. Well-placed because they got those wonderful sounds from the man laying beneath him. A wicked smirk adored his lips while he was kissing his way along the jawline and over the chest of his lover.

"Stop being stupid", huffed the other with a blush. "I may have once been beautiful, but now I'm... old... Gods, I'm older than I ever thought I would be!"

"Way to kill the mood, Percy", sighed Nico annoyed and sat up between his lover's spread legs.

"What? It's true", grunted Percy with a pout and turned his head. "I'm turning thirty-nine this year... Thirty-nine... That's nearly forty... I... I'm old..."

"The only things you are is stupid and beautiful", smiled the half-Italian and leaned down to kiss his husband softly. "You should be proud. You saved the world two times, you're married to a pretty decent guy, you gave birth to the seven most amazing children ever... You lead a good life, you should be proud of every single year of it, my love..."

"I am!", protested Percy wide-eyed. "Of course I am! I mean, I married the most amazing man ever, I have the most wonderful children on this planet... I am grateful, I just... Look at me, after having seven children... You're still so handsome and you've really made a living for yourself..."

"For ourselves", corrected Nico and rolled his eyes, resting his arms left and right of his husband's head. "It's our life, so all my money belongs to us, my stupid beauty. And you are still as beautiful as you were when we first kissed in London. Of course you're older now. But you're like wine, you only got better with the years. Besides, even though you're thirty-eight now, you still look no day older than twenty-five. And the seven kids? Yeah, not noticeable when looking at that flat stomach of yours. You keep yourself in shape, my love. And I appreciate it. Very much so. And if you'd now stop throwing a fuss, I would love to keep appreciating it some more."

"Gods, I know exactly why I married you", smiled Percy and leaned up to kiss his husband. "I love you more than should be humanly possible. You're just... perfect."

He wrapped his arms around Nico's neck, staring dreamily up into those dark eyes. A happy smile spread over his lips as he sealed his Ghost King's with his own. This was his life, his perfect life, so much more wonderful than he would have ever pictured it.

"Uh... Mom? Dad? You should... turn the fountain off if you're snogging..."

Wide sea-green eyes stared helplessly up at Nico, demanding for the son of Hades to do something. Though the Ghost King didn't really know what to do either. He just pulled their blankets closer around themselves and turned to stare at the table fountain on their nightstand.

"Donny", grunted the son of Hades annoyed. "Shouldn't you be canoeing or something like that?"

"Uh... I... wanted to talk to mom?", mumbled the boy on the other side of the rainbow.

Nico huffed, knowing exactly that he wouldn't get any today anyway. "Fine. I'll go and take a shower. A very cold shower. Children! Why did I want them?!"

While he left, still mumbling some things beneath his breath, Percy turned his attention to their oldest son, who was just the tiniest bit flustered. Tilting his head, Percy waited.

"I... wanted to go to New Rome to visit aunt Hazel?", asked Donny softly.

"Well", shrugged the son of Poseidon a bit confused. "It's your summer. If you want, you can as well to got Camp Jupiter instead of Camp Half-Blood."

"No!", protested Donny hastily and wide-eyed. "I want to spend the summer with San and Thea!"

Oh? New order of priority. Percy put that away for later interrogation.

"Then what do you want to do in New Rome?", frowned the Sea Prince now very confused.

"I... uh... I wanted to... train with Nico", mumbled Donny hastily and blushed a bit. "I mean, I know you and dad would train with me too, but I want to learn _that_ myself. And I only want Nico's help because she's like the only one aside from me who controls two elements. She could show me."

"You... want to... train?", repeated Percy skeptically. "You? You're the most pacifistic person I know. Why do you want to train, all of a sudden?"

He crossed his arms in front of his chest and frowned at his son. The boy blushed some more and averted his eyes, scratching the back of his head. Percy frowned a bit more.

"I just... Why are you against it?", huffed Donny confused and gestured widely.

"I'm not against it per se", grunted the son of Poseidon and shook his head. "But if there is a _prophecy_ involving you – and really, that is the only possible explanation I could come up with – then I demand to know it! If any kind of danger forces you to suddenly train, I have a right to know. I'm your mother, Donny. I want to know if you're in trouble."

"I'm not... not in trouble, mom", whined Donny and blushed furiously. "It has nothing to do with any prophecy or quest or bullying or whatever reason else you're thinking of!"

"Really now?", muttered Percy, not very convinced. "Then why? If you want me to sweet-talk Chiron into giving you the allowance to leave camp, you have to give me a convincing reason."

There was a certain, unwanted silence between them, a silence in which Donny tried to use his best kicked-kitten eyes. But since he had learned those from his mom, they weren't properly working (they always only worked on his dad, grandparents, Thea and Sander anyway). After another couple of seconds of silence, Donny sighed in defeat and blushed a dark red.

"Okay", mumbled the young Sea Prince awkwardly. "There is this... boy... And I think I like him... a lot... But... I mean, I can't even use my powers really, that's not impressing, that's embarrassing! So I wanted to... uh... train so I can maybe perhaps eventually impress him... at least a bit..."

Another stretch of silence followed. Though this time one where Percy was busy staring doe-eyed at his son and trying to work with the information handed to him. His son was in love. With a boy. Oh. The son of Poseidon grinned mischievously. His son was in love with Clarisse's boy.

"Okay."

"What?", blinked Donny completely confused.

"I said okay", chuckled Percy amused. "I'll IM Chiron and tell him that you have my allowance to go and visit Camp Jupiter in your free time. No skipping the activities and you will be back in time for curfew. I'll tell Leo that you'll come over too, I think Hazel and Frank are in the restaurant..."

"Really?", beamed Donny with sparkling eyes. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you, mommy! I promise I'll be back before curfew! I'll take Shadow, I'll be safe, okay?"

"Good boy", nodded the son of Poseidon with a soft smile. "Tell your siblings I love you guys."

"Will do – I love you really a lot!", grinned Donny and the IM ended.

Clarisse would have a field-day with that. She had been saying that Sander was after Donny for five years now. But then again, they had been naive kids back then. Sander hadn't known it back then either. Though maybe... he knew it now. Or, worst case scenario, he had moved on because Donny had been too oblivious for too long. Sighing loudly, Percy fell back onto the bed face-first.

"What did he want, love? Aside from interrupting my Percy-time."

"That you're _still_ calling it that is ridiculous, Nico", chuckled Percy softly and turned to look at his husband. "I mean, seriously? Your Percy-time?"

"My Percy-time is sacred to me", grunted the naked half-Italian, rubbing his hair dry, some single drops of water running down his well-defined chest and stomach as he slowly walked over to the bed. "Well? What _did_ he want from you, love?"

Percy blinked a few times. He had been a bit too distracted by his husband's body to proceed the question. Blushing slightly, he coughed and sat up some.

"He just... wanted to go and visit his cousin. He wants Nico to train with him how he can control both, shadows and water", smirked Percy broadly.

"Suppose she's a good choice for that", nodded Nico thoughtful and sat back down between his husband's legs. "She had managed to not conflict her control over fire with her control over her shifting. Well, I'm glad he finally realized that he needs to train his powers."

"He realized it _for a boy_", chimed Percy mischievously.

"Oh, no", groaned Nico annoyed, his arms wrapped around his lover so the older demi-god fell on top of him as Nico laid down onto his back. "Not him too. What is wrong with our children? First Percy last autumn, declaring all proudly that she's dating that witch daughter of Lou, then Thess now, having to take that charmspeaking brat. And now Donny?! I can't accept that."

"Then I better not tell you that Silena is already charming all the boys to do as she says", chuckled Percy amused and folded his arms under his chin to look at his husband. "She'll be more trouble than those three put together. And with Jimmy's bad-boy charm – which he completely and utterly got from you – he's already having his own fanclub at the Aphrodite cabin too. It's not helping that he and his friends are always up to mischief. Once those two discover what they could _do_ with the interest others have in them... Let's just hope they're as slow as I was when it came to sexuality."

"Yeah", nodded Nico with a dark frown, tightening his grip on his husband's waist. "Let's hope so. My hopes are not so high, seeing as even my dear niece Milly, sweet, eight-years-old Milly, is already dating that brat of Jason and Reyna's."

"Oh, hush", giggled Percy delighted. "She's just like her best friend Carry. Since Carry and Fred started 'dating' this spring, she wanted too, so she declared JP to be her boyfriend. I think it's incredibly cute. They're children. Dating means holding hands in public and pecking each other's cheeks. It's the cutest thing ever. You should see how embarrassed JP always gets!"

"I suppose you're right", chuckled Nico a bit amused. "But I would still appreciate it if Jimmy and Silly could wait another... five to ten years with that... Just enough for me to settle with my other children's love-lives?"

"I don't think they're going to respect your wishes there, my love", smiled Percy and leaned up to kiss Nico passionately. "So... How about we continue where we got interrupted?"

He sat up to straddle his husband's hips, rubbing the creek of his ass against the already half-hard member of his Ghost King. Biting his lower lip, he stared seductively down at Nico.

"You're a horribly cruel tease, my Sea Prince", growled the son of Hades annoyed and turned them over so Percy was laying beneath him. "We don't have time for that now. Piper and Annabeth will come over in about... ten minutes, bringing lunch with them."

"Oh", hummed Percy with a disappointed look on his face. "I forgot... But... But I want you now! Now _I_ want my Nico-time! Don't deny me, my Ghost King. I need you within me. Please?"

Nico gritted his teeth as he stared down at the luscious body of his husband. He captured Percy's wrists and pinned them to the mattress hard before leaning down to bite his Sea Prince's neck.

"No", whispered the son of Hades into Percy's ear. "We don't have time. Because if I'm going to take you, I'm not going to hastily screw you. I'll be tenderly caressing every last inch of your body, I'll worship it and then I will be preparing you properly until you'll be begging me to take you. Not that you'll be able to do much, seeing as I'll tie you to our bed so you can't escape me again. And then, once I'm pleased with the amount of begging you did, I will fuck you hard and brutal and make sure you won't be walking _anywhere_ tomorrow, because tomorrow, you will be mine again and do nothing aside from pleasing me. I will torture your prostate until you come, harder than you did in months. And then I will continue fucking you until you come again. And again. Until you're a completely pleasured mess. Once that's accomplished, I will come. And I will fill you to the brim. I will fill you with my hot seed and then I'll plug that greedy ass of yours so you'll _know_ who you belong to, who you will always belong to."

"N—Nico", moaned Percy hoarsely, his breath ragged and his face flushed. "Don't... Don't say things that make me horny and then don't take me... Don't be so cruel to me!"

"Oh? I'm being cruel? Who has been rubbing the hottest ass ever against my cock just moments ago even though I won't be able to take it?", growled Nico possessively. "Believe me, before we get to the taking part of the evening, I am going to punish you for being such a tease. I'll spank that perfect ass of yours until it's ruby-red and so sensitive that you'll come from the jolt of pain from just being touched. And _then_ I will bend you over and fuck you hard, thrusting against your sensitive ass..."

"S—Stop it", whimpered Percy and buckled his hips. "Please, please just take me!"

"Okay. So no lunch, yes?"

The couple dove apart and turned to stare wide-eyed at the two females in the door. Piper looked a bit too smug as she held the bag with Chinese take-away into the air. And Annabeth next to her looked both, flustered and annoyed, her hands stemmed against her hips.

"Really now?", grunted the daughter of Athena annoyed. "_Still_? You're still coming to late for food because you need to come first?! You're still the same horny teenagers that missed Thanksgiving because you had to celebrate 'Thankstaking' – which is the most ridiculous thing Nico ever created, by the way. You are horrible! Both of you! We will be downstairs and set the table while you two will get decent. No fucking. We're downstairs, we can hear you."

Annabeth huffed and turned to leave. Piper chuckled amused and looked at them with pity.

"I know how you guys feel. After we've brought the kids to camp yesterday, the first thing _I_ did was screwing Annabeth's brains out too", grinned the daughter of Aphrodite. "Now come on."

She too left the bedroom to bring the lunch down to the kitchen, leaving Percy and Nico alone again. The son of Poseidon whimpered depressed. Just as it was about to get good...

"Let's get dressed", whispered Nico into his ear, biting his earlobe. "And once the girls are gone again, I'll take proper care of you, my Sea Prince."

Percy hummed in agreement and stood up to get ready for lunch.

/break\

"So, there, we're dressed", huffed Nico with a glare. "Why did you want to come over anyway? Normally you spend the first week of camp locked into your bedroom too!"

"We've been wondering if your son had any interesting news for you yesterday too", hummed Annabeth as she set the plates with the food in front of the other couple.

"Interesting... Oh. Yeah. Our sons are dating", grinned Percy broadly.

"Yes, they are", muttered Piper with a glare similar to the one on Nico's face.

The son of Poseidon blinked and turned to his best friend. "Those two are such dads."

"I know", laughed the blonde amused. "You should have heard her speech about 'that useless sea-brat, running around, seducing her baby-boy'. It was adorable."

"Oh yes, I had to listen to something similar about 'that charmspeaking brat, corrupting my son!'."

The two giggled delighted and stared at their lovers in amusement. While Piper and Nico glared at each other as if they were silently accusing the other for taking their baby boys away.

"It's not funny! It's serious business", protested the daughter of Aphrodite.

"Yes", agreed the Ghost King. "If that boy of yours charmspeaks our baby into _sex_ and I end up being grandpa before I turn forty, I will hold the two of you responsible!"

"Yeah, right", snorted Piper, pointing an accusing chopstick at Nico. "If anything, it's your son who is shamelessly seducing our Luke! He got this whole wide-eyed innocence act going on, just like his mother! And I _know_ what you guys are up to in the bedroom! Acting all pure and good and being like _that_ in the bedroom! If your son is anything like your husband, it would be entirely his fault if he ends up pregnant in the next month!"

"What are you saying there?!", growled Nico and stood angrily. "How dare you talk like that about my husband and my son!"

"Well, it's true", growled Piper back and stood too. "If it wouldn't have been for Lady Persephone, the two of you would have made a baby right away with how horny you were! You had forgotten about anything back then too! And your son is just the same!"

While the two of them were busy screaming at each other, their partners calmly sat at the table and ate lunch. The two watched in interest how Nico and Piper were short of ripping each other's heads off while sneakily stealing from their unguarded plates.

"So, how is it being reelected as major?", asked Percy curiously, ignoring their lovers.

"Oh, it's good. Good. Stressful though", sighed Annabeth and shook her head. "I thought I'd be rid of that job for good now. I mean, working had always been fine, but now I'm in a certain age and I feel as if Matt demands more attention than his three siblings had... I'm just not sure I can handle being mother and being major."

"Well, you've been the first major of New Athens, two times major even. The founder. And the three that followed had just not lived up to the standards set by you", smiled Percy and nudged her. "Besides, you were the one that agreed to going up against the last major this year."

"Well, he wanted to be reelected", shuddered Annabeth. "And what with the other options, he probably would have won. Couldn't let that happen. Some of his decisions had nearly caused a war between New Athens and New Rome. He's just not diplomatic enough. Not fit for the job."

"A lucky coincident Reyna won the election in New Rome then, mh?", smirked Percy.

"Not really, no", chuckled the blonde amused. "I kind of persuaded her into posing as major. I mean, she was two-times praetor of Camp Jupiter. The former campers are now living in the city with their own families, it doesn't need a genius to conclude they would vote for her. And since the diplomacy between New Rome and New Athens had been very delicate thanks to my predecessor, I needed to pull those strings to ensure the relationship between our cities will get better."

"Wise girl, you really grew up to become a wise woman", grinned Percy teasingly.

Annabeth chuckled slightly and rolled her eyes. Though as she noticed the silence around them, she turned to look at their partners. Both Nico and Piper were sitting on their chairs, pouting and looking into completely different directions.

"Are the two of you finished, yes?", asked the daughter of Athena calmly.

The two nodded obediently, though still stuck their tongues out at each other. Percy rolled his eyes.

"Really? I mean, seriously? You guys saved the world together and stood up against Gaia, but now you're turning into immature brats?", grunted the Sea Prince displeased and crossed his arms over his chest. "You two will now shake hands and say that you're sorry."

"What?! After what she said about you-", started Nico to protest.

"She didn't say anything that wasn't true", snorted Percy annoyed. "Hush now, or no sex."

Piper stared at the crestfallen look on the Ghost King's face and snickered. Served him right. Well, at least until she heard her own wife coughing slightly to gain her attention.

"Same goes for you. Say you're sorry or you're sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week."

Nico and Piper stared at Percy and Annabeth with wide, disbelieving eyes. But the wise girl and the seaweed brain didn't flinch. Sighing in defeat, they turned to each other.

"I'm sorry", muttered both of them at the same moment and shook hands awkwardly.

"There, that's my love", smiled Percy in praising and kissed Nico's cheek.

"Good girl", smirked Annabeth, also kissing her wife's cheek.

"Why are we so henpecked?", sighed Piper and stared at Nico desperately. "I mean, they're our subs, shouldn't _we_ be the ones controlling them and not the other way around?"

"Well", shrugged the Ghost King with a pout. "We should have chosen more obedient subs then."

"But", smirked the daughter of Aphrodite. "We can still _punish_ them for ordering us around."

Nico too smirk, making their partners pale. "I liked them better when they were fighting..."

"Yeah", agreed Annabeth with a whine. "We won't be walking for _days_!"


	5. Visiting New Rome

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || SanDon || Chasing Fireflies || SanDon || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Chasing Fireflies – The Next Generation of Heroes

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, D/s, spanking, threesome, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy and Sander/Donny

Side Pairings: Chris/Clarisse, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Jake/Will, Paul/Sally, Zeus/Hera, Hades/Persephone

Side Pairings OCs: Sam/Don (one-sided), Herc/Thea, Luke/Thess, Kitty/Percy, Fred/Carry, JP/Milly, Loki/Blance, Dash/Kara, Trend/Derek, Shally/Sara

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Reyna Anderson, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Miranda Gardner, Lou Ellen, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Chiron, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Tempest, Arion

Own Pegasi Characters: Nightowl (Thea's), Shadowchaser (Donny's), Trickster (Sander's)

Gods: Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Persephone, Aphrodite, Hermes, Artemis

Own Characters of the Next Generation:

_Nicercy_: Bianca Maria 'Bia' di Angelo, Hades Poseidon 'Don' di Angelo, Sally Persephone 'Percy' di Angelo, Theseus Paul 'Thess' di Angelo, James Charles 'Jimmy' di Angelo, Laura Silena 'Silly' di Angelo, Jackson Tyson 'Jack' di Angelo

_Chrisse_: Calandra 'Cally' Rodriguez, Chrysander 'Sander' Rodriguez, Charisma 'Carry' Rodriguez

_Pipabeth_: Theadora Tiphane 'Thea' McLean, Lucas Thomas 'Luke' McLean, Tristan Frederick 'Fred' McLean, Matthew Robert 'Matt' McLean

_Jayna_: Hercules 'Herc' Grace, Thalia Hylla 'Thyl' Grace, Jupiter Perseus 'JP' Grace

_Frazeleo_: Nicole Esperanza 'Nico' Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey 'Milly' Zhang, Claryssa 'Claire' Zhang

_Matie_: Amarilla 'Amy' Cage, Anthismos 'Andy' Cage

_Louranda_: Kathryn 'Kitty' Ellen, Alabaster 'Basty' Ellen

_Jakill_: Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Mason

Own Characters: Derek Rhys (son of Demeter), Sam Raser (son of Ares), Marshall Mikaelson (son of Enyo), Trend Austin (son of Athena), Rainbow Jordan (daughter of Iris), Loki Murdock (son of Mercury), Takara Phenia Thompson (daughter of Trivia), Blance Lamour (daughter of Chione), Phineas DeVorut (son of Venus), Joanna Foxx (daughter of Vulcan), Sara Mers (daughter of Mars)

Summary: Follow Donny, Nico's and Percy's second born, on his struggle with his unrequited (?) love for the trickster son of Chris and Clarisse, with the help of his wise best friend and of course also with his mother's help. Because Percy di Angelo does not stand idly by when he sees his son depressed. But what can he do to help? And can he stop Nico from tearing any of their suitors apart?

**Chasing Fireflies**

_The Next Generation of Heroes_

5. Visiting New Rome

/diary|entry\

_I'm bored so I'll just do another entry._

_I asked my mom to ask Chiron if I could leave camp to visit the Romans and he agreed. So I packed up right after my activities and left again. The day right after arriving. Thea and San were giving me odd looks, but I just told them I had to run an arrant for dad. No one ever questions anything involved with the underworld, it creeps them out too much._

_Then I took Shadow and traveled to New Rome. Oh! I haven't told you about Shadow yet. He's awesome. San and Thea are my only **human** friends, but I got a lot of animal friends. And Shadowchaser – but I call him Shadow because it's shorter – is my best. He's one of a kind. No, seriously, he is the only one of his breed. He has been created by my grandpas. He's a pegasus made of shadows. He can dissolve into shadows and travel through shadows and hide in the shadows. Grandpa Poseidon and grandpa Hades made him when they first learned that I shared both their powers. A being to help me through both. Since I can talk to horses and control shadows. He's great and really cute and easily embarrassed._

_Anyway, Shadow can travel through shadows, which is good since I can't. Well, I can, but I've never done it before so I'd most likely end up in New Orleans or something like that. Thanks to him, it's easy to go back and forth between the two camps. So now here I am, sitting in New Rome, in the back of uncle Leo's shop, waiting for him and my cousin Nico to finish their work. And since I hate waiting, I thought I could write a bit. I haven't really told you about Nico either, right?_

_Her full name is Esperanza Nicole Zhang. Named after her mamá's mother and her mom's brother – my dad. But uncle Travis and uncle Connor soon established the nickname Nico for her. Just like they made everyone call Persephone Percy. They love annoying my parents, they call it 'payback', but I'm not quite sure why. It certainly has something to do with uncle Frank always glaring at them though. Nico is not really my cousin by blood because she's the daughter of uncle Frank and uncle Leo. Uncle Frank and uncle Leo are both my aunt Hazel's husbands and they're also married to each other. That's the good thing about being parts of the godly world. While the mortals have their wrong morals about marriage, whether it be gay marriage or bigamy, it doesn't matter to us. So yeah, they're a family with two moms, even though one of them is a guy. Nico is their oldest kid. She's that really pretty Latina with the long black curls. And she's only three years older than me. Oh, and she can control fire like her mamá and shift – that means changing her body – like her dad. And since she's the firstborn, she even got her mom's horse Arion, at least most of the time. She's not very good with horses and since she can't control the riches, her younger sister Sammy takes care of Arion most of the time. Which is good, because I don't really like him. I mean, he's really rude all the time. But mom said he had always been that way. And that mom had never been able to translate to others what Arion said because it would have made them blush too much._

/entry|end\

"Ah, océano de muerte, you're earlier than I expected you."

Donny blinked wide-eyed up, just to see a smirking Latino with nearly elvish features. He was still looking pretty good for being mid-thirty, though he had quite a few laughter lines. But he always claimed he liked them because they were prove that his life was good. He had grease practically everywhere – his cheek, his hair, his neck and of course his shirt. Donny grinned broadly and jumped down the bench to hop into his arms. The adult huffed slightly and returned the hug.

"Uncle Leo, I'm so glad to see you! Thanks for having me", grinned Donny.

"Always, kiddo", chuckled Leo amused and ruffled his nephew's hair. "So, how is it? Your mom said that you need help... But he wasn't being very specific. Your dad distracted him."

"Yeah... Mom is always easily distracted when dad's around", nodded Donny. "Well, I actually... I wanted to talk to Nico? Is she around? She normally often helps you out..."

"Not today. She's in the restaurant. Since a certain someone became mayor, the Graces are throwing a party. The restaurant is short of bursting. She's helping out. Come on."

Donny nodded enthusiastically and followed his uncle out of the car shop. Outside, the Latino hung a 'On Break' sign onto the door knob and then led the way through New Rome. Even from farther away, Donny could hear the loud and cheerful voices from within the restaurant 'The Golden Dragon'. Leo motioned for his nephew to follow him to the backdoor. Donny's eyes sparkled as they entered the kitchen. He loved cooking. And his uncle Frank was the best cook ever. The tall Canadian stood at the stove, busy with some kind of pasta, while his wife was running around behind him, preparing some plates of salad. Until her husband suddenly froze, that got her attention.

"I can smell oil and something burned", grunted Frank with a frown. "And it's not my food."

"Oh. Yeah. I should have taken a shower first, I'm going to get your precious kitchen dirty, sorry...", mumbled Leo awkwardly and wanted to take a step back, knowing how holy this place was to his husband and wife. "I'll just... wait outside?"

"Dare move another inch away from us and you'll... _regret_ it, firebug", smirked Hazel and whirled around to pull him into a hug. "It's so good to see you on such a stressful day like today, love..."

Frank grunted in agreement and leaned over to peck his husband's lips, making Leo blush. "Not in front of the kid, you guys! Really now!"

Both his partners frowned and turned, only now noticing their nephew who stood very awkwardly behind their husband. Hazel's faze brightened even more as she hugged the teen.

"Donny, I haven't seen you in months, I think. My, you've grown again, haven't you?"

"Aunt Hazel, I'm still only 5''4, I'm _small_", huffed the sixteen-years old.

"Yes, you are. But that only makes you more adorable", smiled the golden-eyed woman before she reluctantly let go of him. "How are your parents? And what brings you here?"

"Mom and dad are enjoying their free time since we're at camp and they have the house all to themselves", replied Donny. "And I'm actually looking for your daughter. Is she here?"

"She's with the guests. But she could return and continue working now instead of fooling around with Hercules", grunted Frank displeased. "They're always up to no good."

"So... She's busy at the moment?", mumbled Donny and made a face.

"How about you go and bring Shadowchaser to the stables and see that he gets food? And then we'll send Nico after you?", suggested Hazel with a soft smile.

She knew he was feeling more at ease around animals instead of that load of humans that were currently emptying everything they had in the restaurant. Donny's face brightened and he turned to leave again, though as Leo was about to follow him, his wife held him by the neck.

"No one was talking about you", chided Hazel. "Since the entree is served, we'll have a little free time at our hands for now. Time for a little _punishment_ for making everything greasy around here."

Leo blushed wide-eyed. "Well... uh, you find the way alone, right Donny?"

Donny grinned and nodded before leaving. He felt bad for his uncle. Now he would get a scolding just because of Donny. The teen grinned sheepishly, he didn't want anyone to get into trouble because of him, but he knew his uncle Leo was good at finding excuses.

"_Prince? You're back again. Why? Why?_", whined a curious voice as soon as he reached the hill.

A beautiful black pegasus was laying in the tall grass and enjoying the sun. At first, Donny had always thought it weird that a creature of the dark would cherish the light like that, but his grandpa Hades had explained to him that without light, there wouldn't be any shadows.

"Nico's busy at the moment. Aunt Hazel said I should accompany you to the stables. It'll be better for you to get some rest and food, eh, Shay?", grinned Donny and hugged the pegasus.

"_Pears?_", whined the horse delighted.

"You're weird", muttered the 'prince' and hopped onto his friend's back.

"_I know! Because I spend much, much time with you, weird prince_", whined Shadow cheekily.

"Oi", protested Donny with a pout. "No pears if you're being mean to me."

The black stallion laughed and flew them as fast as possible over to the stables. The first to greet them there was a certain, fast horse. Donny blinked surprised as Arion suddenly stood in front of them. The freedom-loving racer scarcely spend time in New Rome if he wasn't needed.

"_I smelled right, my favorite mare returned_", whined the brown horse delighted and pushed his head against Shadow's. "_The hottest piece of ass. You should come over more often. I'd show you a good time and ride you properly._"

"Arion!", exclaimed Donny flustered and covered Shadow's ears. "Don't talk to him like that! Don't talk to anyone like that! You're a horrible, horrible perv!"

"_If you're jealous, I would ride you too, mare boy_", snickered Arion. "_Your ma never let me, even though I offered it. Guess he just couldn't stand a real cock, being pleased with those short little sticks you humans call dicks. Come on, I'd take both of you, fuck you all night long._"

"_I am not __**your**__ mare, Arion!_", exclaimed Shadowchaser angered and stamped his hooves.

"I am really embarrassed at the moment", mumbled Donny and shook his head, his ears nearly burning. "You're horrible. How can you be so horrible? Don't be so horrible!"

The boy climbed down his pegasus and looked at Shadow apologetically. The black horse only whined and shook his head as if to say that it wasn't Donny's fault. Then he darted off through the shadows, leaving black mist behind. Arion whined in excitement.

"_Well, mare boy, see you later. Gotta chase my pretty mare and breed him good_", declared Arion and left, his nostrils flaring as he tried to catch Shadow's scent. "_You're next._"

Donny shook his head desperately. He was really feeling bad for Shadow.

"Don't get that kicked-kitten look. You know, you should breed him, he's one of a kind. More shadow-pegasi would be quite awesome", declared an amused female voice.

"I'm not going to breed him! He's an intelligent being and not some brainless thing you can use for your purposes!", huffed Donny with a dark glare.

"Oh, shesh. But it would be awesome if there were more of his kind. And for that, he needs to breed. Or to be bred. He's one weird horse, just like you", chuckled his cousin. "Hey, by the way."

"Hello to you too, Nico", muttered Donny and stared at the Latina.

The girl grinned broadly, her long curls somehow put up to not bother her during work. Different kinds of oil – both, from machines and cooking – adored her shirt.

"So, you did obviously not come because you finally agreed that I get a shadow-pegasus too by breeding Shadow with Arion's help", huffed Nico with a pout. "It would be super fast and awesome. I'll convince you, one of these days. Anyway what did you come for?"

"I want you to help me with something. I... want to learn how I can manage to control both, shadows and water", said Donny in a soft and pleading voice. "I... How do you do it? How do you know if you're going to shift or burst into flames?"

Nico blinked at him confused. "Why do you want to learn? You never wanted before."

"I... can't tell you, I haven't even told Thea. You know how she gets when anything happens in my life and she doesn't get to know it first", mumbled the boy and sat down on the soft grass, his legs crossed, a thoughtful expression on his face. "But then again, she does kind of know already..."

"For the love of it, spill it or I'll call uncle Nico", huffed Nico with a pout and fell down beside him.

"Okay, okay!", grunted Donny in defeat and blushed furiously. "I think I'm in love with Sander. But... But he's a real hero and I will never get him with being a pacifistic Disney Princess. So I have to learn how to control it. And I think I can learn, but for that I need to learn how to separate them. Whenever I try to control water, I make the earth shake... But you're the only one I could think of who has the same problem. I mean, how do you do it? How do you know when you're shifting and when you're bursting into flames? How can I separate it?"

"Okay, okay, okay", huffed Nico with a contemplating look in her dark eyes. "Okay. It's... Urgh, that's hard to explain. I... it feels different. Fire and shifting are two different feelings. But I can't explain that. You have to feel it for yourself. Okay... Calm down. Close your eyes and breath deep, try blending everything else out. Every other noise, every color, everything. Breath."

Donny nodded slowly and tried, breathing deeply with closed eyes. But only for a very short time before he whined and grabbed his head in pain. Nico frowned at him concerned.

"I... I can't, Nico. All the voices", whimpered Donny and shook his head. "The bees and the pegasi and the butterflies... I can feel the earth beneath me and the water running through your body and the pegasi and beneath the earth and the river close by... It's too much..."

"Okay. Focus", nodded Nico seriously. "Keep breathing deeply and focus on one thing... uh... the earth. Focus on the ground, not the other things. Blend them out like when you're at the camp fire and only focus on your conversation with Thea instead of all the other loud things around. Only the ground, only that is important. Feel the earth beneath your feet. Good." The Latina nodded approvingly as her cousin calmed down some and seemed in less pain. "How does it feel?"

"It's... there, close. Warm, but not too warm, there, always there... It feels like dad", mumbled Don.

"Okay. Keep that in mind. Remember this feeling, always remember it", smiled Nico before she pulled a bottle of water out of her backpack and opened it. "Now shift your concentration to this. Blend the earth out and focus on the water bottle in my hand. Only on that. Tell me how that feels."

"It's... warm, swirling. There's movement, constant movement and it has a... a song to it. All water has. It sings, a lullaby. Like mom, it makes me feel homey", replied Donny.

"Well, figures. Earth feels like your dad and water feels like your mom. Now that you separated them, their feelings, try to control one of them. Let's go for the water. Focus on the feeling you had when you concentrated on the water. Recall it and try to control it. You have to imagine in your mind how you control it and what you want to do it. Imagine it to the last detail. That won't always be necessary but at the beginning it's very important to focus. Just try it."

Donny nodded, his eyes still closed. He recalled the feeling of his mom, the song of the bottled water. His little sister Silly liked to form animals out of water and make them jump around. Maybe he could do that too. He imagined how the liquid, livid substance formed an animal. A horse. He loved horses more than anything. A pegasus. Up to the last detail.

"Okay. That's... Make it move. You formed it, now try to control it. Lift it into the air and make it move left and right. But keep focused on the water. I can see the shadows closing in on us. You need to keep your focus on the water, you don't want to shadow-travel us away."

Donny nodded and tried to blend the shadows out. They were feeling like the earth somehow, the connection to the underworld. The lulling, always present comfort of his watchful dad. But now he needed to focus on the water. On mom. Water. It moved, it had to move. He tried to picture the pegasus flying up into the air, then moving first left and then right.

"Great", he could he the pride in her voice. "You're a natural. But I guess that comes with your age. You've trained it subconsciously. By blending it out alone. I mean, you had all the voices and feelings out of your head before I made you concentrate. Now open your eyes."

Donny opened his eyes giddily, expecting a mighty pegasus. His face fell as he saw the formless blob of water hovering above them, disappointment evident in his sea-green eyes.

"Don't look like that, di Angelo", grunted his cousin and hit him upside the head. "You made it _move_. You lifted it out of the bottle and made it move as one thing and not as many different drops. That's a great achievement. When I first tried to summon my fire, nothing happened at all. The second time and I set mamá on fire. I totally panicked. But he's fire-resistant so I was lucky. It took me months to control my fire enough to form a phoenix. You have to train. Very, very much. It won't come over night, Don. And it would be better if you'd train with either your parents, grandfathers or siblings. It'll help since they already know what to do."

"Training. Concentrating. Blending other things out when I want to focus on one thing. But... can you do both? Can you shift _and_ control fire?", asked Donny reluctantly and tried to do both, talking to Nico and keeping the water in the air, though that proved to be hard. "I mean, I want to like control the shadows and the water at the same time. Or raise zombies while bending a river."

"_That_ will need way more training", chuckled Nico amused. "A huge ass-load of training to be more exact. But sure. I can turn into a fox and burst into flames. Pretty cool. And once you can control one thing at a time, it's not hard to do two things. It's just like multitasking. Like watching a movie and writing at the same time. You'll get used to it, don't worry."

"You are the best", declared Donny and hugged her tightly. "Thanks."

"If you need me again, you know where to find me", smiled the Latina and ruffled his hair. "And I want to be kept up to date on your progress with Chrysander, clear?"

"Understood", nodded Donny with a faint blush.

"You should probably return now though or you'll miss dinner, eh?", grinned Nico.

The Italian-looking boy blinked and frowned. Only with a look around, he noticed the setting sun. His eyes widened stunned. It had only felt like half an hour, at max. But it must have been at least two hours. He frowned surprised and tilted his head.

"You spend ages calming down", noted Nico amused. "You really need to train _that_. You're so... stressed and tense. You need to learn how to relax. It would be best if you'd get fucked. That would certainly help you relaxing. Or at least start masturbating."

"Nico!", yelped Donny embarrassed and blushed wide-eyed.

"Hah", grinned the Latina with a teasing grin. "I knew you never masturbated before. Seriously. You're like that innocent, little kid. You're not twelve anymore, Donny. Go and watch some porn, it may help you. And seriously, start masturbating. It really will help you settling your mind."

Donny blushed some more but didn't give her any kind of reply. Instead he turned his head and whistled loudly, closing his eyes again. That was something he had been able to do since his earliest childhood. Connecting with his animal friends, calling out to them with his thoughts. Maybe the fact that he was able to do that, to differ between the different races and animals at all, would make it easier for him to learn the other stuff too?

"_Prince? Can we go? Please? The horny one is still chasing me!_", whined a voice close to his ear, warm breath ghosting over his neck as his pegasus pushed against his shoulder. "_I want to get back to Trickster, please. He doesn't like it when I'm close to Arion and now he'll smell that horny idiot all over me! I want to go home now, please?_"

Donny laughed amused and ruffled Shadow's mane. "You and Trickster are really good friends."

Shadow gave him a confused look and whined. "_Trickster is my mate. His Rider is your mate too, after all. So I got closer to him too. And now we're mates._"

"M... Mates?", blinked Donny surprised and blushed at the other implication. "What makes you think Sander and I are mates?! Shadow!"

"_He is not?_" The pegasus blinked very confused. "_But I can smell your hormones when you're close to him. You're getting ready for mating whenever you meet with him! Are you not preparing for breeding with him? He is a fine human stallion though!_"

Donny whimpered embarrassed and hid his face in the black mane while Nico laughed.

"Sometimes I really wonder what they say", grinned the Latina and shook her head.

"It's good you don't", huffed Donny flustered. "Bye. Tell your parents and siblings greetings!"

"Will do", nodded Nico and waved him. "Same goes for you though!"


	6. The Thing with the Spanking

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || SanDon || Chasing Fireflies || SanDon || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Chasing Fireflies – The Next Generation of Heroes

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, D/s, masturbation, toys, spanking, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy and Sander/Donny

Side Pairings: Chris/Clarisse, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Jake/Will, Paul/Sally, Zeus/Hera, Hades/Persephone

Side Pairings OCs: Sam/Don (one-sided), Herc/Thea, Luke/Thess, Kitty/Percy, Fred/Carry, JP/Milly, Loki/Blance, Dash/Kara, Trend/Derek, Shally/Sara

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Reyna Anderson, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Miranda Gardner, Lou Ellen, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Chiron, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Tempest, Arion

Own Pegasi Characters: Nightowl (Thea's), Shadowchaser (Donny's), Trickster (Sander's)

Gods: Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Persephone, Aphrodite, Hermes, Artemis

Own Characters of the Next Generation:

_Nicercy_: Bianca Maria 'Bia' di Angelo, Hades Poseidon 'Don' di Angelo, Sally Persephone 'Percy' di Angelo, Theseus Paul 'Thess' di Angelo, James Charles 'Jimmy' di Angelo, Laura Silena 'Silly' di Angelo, Jackson Tyson 'Jack' di Angelo

_Chrisse_: Calandra 'Cally' Rodriguez, Chrysander 'Sander' Rodriguez, Charisma 'Carry' Rodriguez

_Pipabeth_: Theadora Tiphane 'Thea' McLean, Lucas Thomas 'Luke' McLean, Tristan Frederick 'Fred' McLean, Matthew Robert 'Matt' McLean

_Jayna_: Hercules 'Herc' Grace, Thalia Hylla 'Thyl' Grace, Jupiter Perseus 'JP' Grace

_Frazeleo_: Nicole Esperanza 'Nico' Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey 'Milly' Zhang, Claryssa 'Claire' Zhang

_Matie_: Amarilla 'Amy' Cage, Anthismos 'Andy' Cage

_Louranda_: Kathryn 'Kitty' Ellen, Alabaster 'Basty' Ellen

_Jakill_: Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Mason

Own Characters: Derek Rhys (son of Demeter), Sam Raser (son of Ares), Marshall Mikaelson (son of Enyo), Trend Austin (son of Athena), Rainbow Jordan (daughter of Iris), Loki Murdock (son of Mercury), Takara Phenia Thompson (daughter of Trivia), Blance Lamour (daughter of Chione), Phineas DeVorut (son of Venus), Joanna Foxx (daughter of Vulcan), Sara Mers (daughter of Mars)

Summary: Follow Donny, Nico's and Percy's second born, on his struggle with his unrequited (?) love for the trickster son of Chris and Clarisse, with the help of his wise best friend and of course also with his mother's help. Because Percy di Angelo does not stand idly by when he sees his son depressed. But what can he do to help? And can he stop Nico from tearing any of their suitors apart?

**Chasing Fireflies**

_The Next Generation of Heroes_

6. The Thing With the Spanking

/diary|entry\

_Okay, now I'm using you to get some more self-esteem. I'm totally nervous. When I visited my cousin Nico yesterday, she told me to learn how to relax. She said I should... uh... masturbate. Like... touching myself! How can she suggest such dirty things?!_

_The first thing I did was asking two very good friends for advice. Google and Wikipedia. And it seems Nico was right. Masturbating seems to really help relaxing. Not sure about that. And – that is really embarrassing – I'm sixteen and an unkissed virgin. I've never even touched myself. I know how it works, I guess, but... I'm unsure about how this is going to be..._

_I don't know what I'm going to like or what would... uh... turn me on? I mean, all I know about sex, I learned in a very embarrassing Sex Ed class given to us by aunt Piper. But I do know that there are more things to sex than just... well, what we learned there. I'm just not sure what._

_But those porns look weird. I don't know if I really want to watch that..._

/entry|end\

Donny sat on the black-sheets, chewing his pen nervously while staring from his diary over to the laptop. He was hiding in the Hades cabin since it was practically his too and his cousins weren't due for another week or two with their visit. He could not watch such films in the Poseidon cabin! If his siblings would see... Good gods, that would be his death! So here he was, with the stolen laptop of Daedalus. He just hoped his best friend wouldn't mind.

"Donny? Have you seen my laptop?", called a voice from behind.

Okay, it seemed that she did mind that. Blushing slightly, he hastily closed the laptop and stared at her like a deer in the headlights. His blush darkened even more as he saw who stood right next to her. Sander. Well, of course. If you're looking for something that got stolen, ask the grandson of the god of thieves for help. Sander and Thea exchanged a weird look and closed the door. Donny gulped hard as the two walked up to him, just to sit on either side of him.

"Okay, what is up with you?", asked the son of Clarisse in a sharp tone of voice. "First you disappear to the Romans without much warning, then you're getting weirdly flustered when you saw Trick and Shadow together and now you're borrowing Thea's laptop without asking."

Not stealing, he would never call anything Donny did something bad. The young Sea Prince blushed and tried to avert his eyes, looking all the innocent kitten that had eaten the goldfish.

"Why didn't you ask? You know I'd give it to you anyway", hummed Thea a bit hurt.

"Because you would have asked why I needed it", muttered Donny and blushed darkly.

"Why...? Why do you need it?", asked Thea now very curious.

"Oh. I see", snickered Sander wickedly.

Donny's eyes widened. When had the trickster stolen the laptop from his grasp?! Sander was staring at the open tabs highly amused, clicking through the different websites with interest.

"Well? What is it?", huffed Thea confused.

"He found that folder of your favorites that is labeled as 'yaoi goodness' and he has been... reading, watching and researching it obviously. Wikipedia is helpful, eh?", snickered Sander and winked.

"Why have you been going through my favorites?", grunted Thea with one raised eyebrow.

"Because Nico said I'm too tense and that I should try masturbating and I don't really... So I thought I'd try watching porn. But then you had those links to this site with the stories and I started reading and now I'm hugely confused and the films didn't help any! Neither did Wikipedia!"

He gave a pitiful whine and collapsed on the bed, trying to hide his face in the pillows. This exact situation was what he had tried to avoid. But now he was sitting between his laughing friends.

"No need to be embarrassed, Don", smiled Sander softly and ruffled his hair. "What's so confusing? Maybe we can help you through that. We do have a little more experience with sex than you."

"The... The things Thea is reading are so... I don't understand them", sighed Donny and sat up.

"What about them?", wanted Thea to know and tilted her head.

"Why is one always so... so... I don't know! That he enjoys being insulted and hurt, I don't get that! And why is he agreeing to calling his boyfriend 'master', that's stupid! Shouldn't they like be in a relationship and love each other? But one is always the possession of the other! Why should anyone want that?! And why do the... uh... passive ones always enjoy being... being... hit on their bare behinds in those stories?! Is _that_ how sex works?! Why should anyone want that?!", exclaimed Donny frustrated and and hid his face between his hands. "That's horrible!"  
"You are the cutest thing on this planet", laughed Sander and wrapped one arm around Donny's shoulders to pull him close and ruffle his hair. "Sometimes I just want to lock you up in a room and never let you out so the world outside can't corrupt you."

"Yes, yes, Donny is adorable, nothing new there", huffed Thea and rolled her eyes, pushing herself into Donny's view. "So you're confused by BDSM, yes?"

The younger teenager blushed brightly and nodded hastily. Sander was still laughing slightly, until the quarter-Italian glared up at him. The seriousness in those sea-green eyes shut him up.

"Okay", coughed Chrysander and tried to regain a straight face. "Let me try to explain that to you, mh? The thing is that... It's not that the sub – the passive one – is the _possession_ of the other, like he doesn't mean anything to his dom. The relationship between them is based on trust. It's not about cruelty or brutality, the pain delivered is a pleasurable one. If it's too much, the sub can use a safeword to end that game at any moment. That's what brings the trust into this. The sub needs to know that he can trust his dom completely with his wants and desires, with his body. And it only works if that trust is established. Because then the sub can let go completely. That's the fun of the game, it's what the subs like about this. That they can relax completely, give up control. They have someone who takes care of them completely and like nothing else. Bondage and punishments are just parts of this game to ensure it, so to say. Bondage means for the sub to give up even more control and, well, punishments serve for when the sub doesn't obey. But that's also only a game. Like I said, if the sub really doesn't like it, he can always use the safeword."

"A... game of trust?", muttered Donny confused, but a tiny bit intrigued. "But... the insults...?"

"Are not really meant as insults", chuckled Sander and gestured a bit. "You see, when the dom calls his sub a slut or something like that, it's not meant as an insult, but a bit more of a... compliment... Wait up, let me finish! They don't really mean a slut that goes around, sleeping with anyone, but just that they're completely willing for their dom... Because it shows just how ready the sub is to submit to his partner. Like, I don't call you a slut because you grind against every guy who looks your way, but because you're eager and amazing in bed. Well, uh, I mean... not _you_, but, you get it, right?"

Thea rolled her eyes again and laughed slightly as both boys blushed furiously. "How about we watch something to prove those theses?"

"You mean you guys want to sit together and watch porn?", huffed Donny wide-eyed.

"Well, they're my favorites", shrugged Thea and clicked through her folder. "I mean, I always enjoy watching a cute uke getting spanked by his seme. Flustered uke are the cutest things ever."

"Uh...? What?", blinked the son of Perseus confused and stared questioningly up at Sander.

"Uke, sub, passive partner, it all refers to the one spreading their legs. Or bending over, whatever you prefer", grinned the brunette amused. "And the seme, the dom or master or active part is the other, the one with their cock up the other's ass."

"San! Language!", yelped Donny, his ears turning red.

"You're so innocent, Disney Princess", grinned Sander and pulled the other boy closer.

"Ah! That one is perfect!", exclaimed Thea and laid back too, wrapping her arms around Donny's waist to cuddle up to the boy. "It's about two couples, the seme are twins. And then the uke notice that their partners switch from time to time and they get wasted in frustration, which leads to hot sex because one of the uke is a total slut and the other is always stubborn to submit. In the end-"

"Yeah, right. Ruin the end, Chase", grunted Sander and hit her upside the head.

"Why... Why do _you_ know so much about this? And why are you okay with us watching such things together now?", asked Donny and turned wide, curious eyes onto Sander.

"I'm bisexual", shrugged Sander, a cheeky and broad grin forming on his lips. "I don't care if I have a girl or a guy laying under me. As long as they're cute and have a nice ass. I do have a thing for nice asses. It's why I know about 'this' so much. I've never denied a cutey that wanted a spanking."

"R... Really?", blinked Donny wide-eyed and surprised. "But... Why?"

"Because it's really hot when you have your lover squirming on your lap and a sweet ass turning dark red with every slap", smirked Sander and licked his lips.

"So... That's really good?", frowned Donny skeptically.

"Very good", purred Sander very convincingly and shifted slightly, though then he grew serious again and stared into Donny's eyes. "You're getting curious. No need to blush. But you have to promise me one thing, Donny. You really have to promise, okay?"

"What?", asked the young Sea Prince slowly.

"Don't try it out with the first guy that comes around. Only if you're really sure that you trust the guy, you hear me? I don't want you to get hurt, Donny. You need someone you trust completely, someone good, yeah?", asked Sander softly and intensely, waiting until Donny nodded hastily. "Good. Can we watch the movie now? I'm getting horny even before the porn started!"

Donny gulped nervously and nodded slowly. His blush darkened a bit as Sander pulled him some closer until he had his head resting on the brunette boy's stomach, his arms folded beneath him so he could feel the hard muscles beneath the orange shirt. Thea was laying half on Sander and half on Donny, her chin on the young Sea Prince's shoulder as she pressed the play-botton.

The son of Percy and Nico didn't get all too much from the movie. Because he could still feel the six-pack of his crush and the way he was laying, his eyes always got dragged to the slowly building tent in Sander's jeans. All the while, he got to listen to the thing he liked most. Sander's water. Every body with moving water had a certain song to it, like the song captured in sea-shells. And every song was different. The one Donny liked most was Sander's though. It was wild and had a faster going rhythm than most others, like a battle about to happen. But the harsh tones were interrupted by cheerful patterns every once in a while. The cheekiness of the trickster within him interrupting his strict fighter genes. Two so different songs, and yet they fit perfectly. Sea-green eyes stared in amazement at the huge tent in the dark jeans. That tent was really... interesting.

"That is fucking hot", groaned Sander, his hand still nestled into Donny's hair.

Sea-green eyes blinked and turned to pay some attention to the movie. There were four people, two brunette identical twins, an exotic boy who laid beside them and watched how the twins pulled out of the fourth one, laying in their arms with both their cocks within the pretty boy. The twins slowly pulled out of their lover and collapsed on the bed.

"_You didn't let him come", commented the one laying next to them and wrapped his arms around the submissive's waist._

"_We know", smirked both brothers, each laying down behind one of their lovers._

"_Why not?", whimpered the submissive with teary eyes, tugging at his still cuffed hands._

"_Because Valentine's is not over yet and we're not finished with your for today, slut", growled one of the twins and bit the back of the sub's neck to leave a mark of his own. "You're only allowed to come once you've pleased us thoroughly. You know the rules."_

"_I—I know", sighed the sub and averted his eyes, cuddling closer to the exotic young man next to him. "Sorry, masters."_

"_I really like this", grinned the other twin stupidly, kissing the exotic one's shoulders. "We three are so going to fuck our poor slut completely dumb."_

Donny blushed furiously. So that was it ended. The more dominant sub had fucked the other sub and then watched how the more submissive one got _doubled_? And if he looked at the actor that had just been taken by three guys, e looked quite pleased... Must have been a really good actor, or getting spanked, fucked, doubled and yet being denied to come was truly pleasant. Yeah, he certainly was a good actor. Just seeing how red-spanked his cheeks were and how the cum dripped out of the young actor... Donny blushed furiously. That couldn't be good or pleasant.

"Okay, either we're going to have a threesome now or I'll bide my good bye and take care of the aftermaths of that movie", joked Sander and pushed Donny off slowly. "I have classes to teach later on so that hard-on needs to be taken care of."

"Yeah, right", laughed Thea amused and stared after him. "Have fun, Sander!"

She giggled slightly and her giggling grew into a full-blown laugh as she saw her best friend's erection. Donny huffed and blushed brightly, trying to cover it with the blankets. Though then she suddenly jumped off the bed and grinned wickedly.

"What are you up to?", huffed Donny and blinked suspiciously.

"I have a present for you! It was supposed to be your birthday present, but seeing as your birthday is still a couple of months off and you look like you could use it now, I'm going to get it!"

Wide, sea-green eyes stared after her. The young prince sighed and shifted some, a bit uncomfortable due to the hard state of his member. His blush brightened. He hadn't even watched much of that stupid porn! All he had done was... Oh, right, staring at Sander. The blush deepened even more. He heaved a sigh, wondering what his best friend wanted. It only took Thea a couple of minutes before she came back, giggling like a maniac. She pushed a package into his hands and he frowned. Curiosity got the best out of him and he ripped the package open. The content made him blush the darkest red ever. A long, hard object and a bottle.

"A dildo and lube. Have fun, Donny. I'll just go and close the door behind me", hummed Thea.

She grinned mischievously and left, doing as she had said. Donny stared at the dildo in utter disbelief. But he still needed to test Nico's theory, right? He glanced at the door. When their cousins weren't here, his siblings never came to the Hades cabin. And everyone else avoided it anyway. Since Sander was busy with his own erection and Thea wouldn't bother him again either since she was planning for him to masturbate. And now he actually needed to somehow get rid of his problem. So... why not trying it? Blushing furiously, he pulled his shirts up over his head and opened his pants to push them down. He sighed relieved as his erection was freed. Closing his eyes, he leaned back against the soft pillows and took the dildo and lube out of the package.

Relaxing. He needed to relax. Opening the bottle, he poured a god amount of the cold lubrication onto his hands, yelping at the temperature. He rubbed his hands together to warm it a bit before he touched his member and started to stroke the length, gasping at the interesting feeling. He gripped tighter, moving his hand up and down, caressing the head. That was nice. Good. Really good. Biting his lips in embarrassment, he spread his legs and let his free hand wander down to his puckered hole. Biting down on his lower lip even harder, he started to circle the sensitive area and moaned in surprise at how intense it felt. His cock twitched at the touch and he immediately wanted more. Tightening his grip on his member, he slid one finger very slowly inside, then adding another one and a third, craving more and more. As three fingers still weren't enough, he huffed annoyed and pulled them out again to grab his new dildo (a cool swirling mix of blue and black) and inserted it in one swift go. Donny threw his head back and moaned. Now that was good. Jerking harshly, he thrust and pulled out just to thrust harder again. It was good, but something was missing.

Motivation. He had no real motivation behind the rhythmic movement. His eyes were tightly closed as he let his mind wander to more pleasurable places.

"_I don't care if I have a girl or a guy laying under me. As long as they're cute and have a nice ass. I do have a thing for nice asses. It's why I know about 'this' so much. I've never denied a cutey that wanted a spanking. Because it's really hot when you have your lover squirming on your lap and a sweet ass turning dark red with every slap._"

A wanton moan escaped Donny's lips. So Sander didn't care if boy or girl, he only cared about butts. That suddenly remembered him of something San had said the other day though... Had... Had Sander meant that? That Donny had a nice ass? If San really liked it or only had said it to make Donny feel better? And if he really, really meant it... would he want Donny squirming on his lap too? Donny felt something in his stomach knotting and his member twitching again at that. Was it that? The odd feeling when Sander had slapped his behind so playfully? Because his body had _liked_ that? Donny tried to test that theory, concentrating hard on the feeling of Sander's hand slapping his ass. It had been a bit of a hard slap though. He tried his best to recall it.

"Sa—an", moaned Donny as his body seemed to tighten just for the knot to break.

An overwhelming sensation broke all barriers, it was as if all his thoughts and feelings were swamped out of his body, leaving him panting and his body pulsing. He needed a couple of minutes before he could move again. The first thing he did was lifting his hand curiously. It was covered in a sticky, milky substance. Looking left and right – as if he expected anyone to suddenly pop up next to him – he opened his mouth and slowly licked on his hand. He shuddered at the salty taste. Because he was Poseidon's grandson? Or did it always taste like that? It wasn't really pleasant so why should anyone willingly swallow it? Sander's certainly tasted better.

Oh gods, what was he thinking about?! His cheeks flushed again.

Blinking again, he looked down at his hand. Oh, okay, maybe it wasn't that bad after all. Without noticing, he had licked it all clean. For a second he contemplated if he should remove the dildo. But he really liked the feeling of something within him, so he decided to keep it in for the moment. Stretching over the bed, he grabbed his diary and pen again, grateful his friends hadn't noticed that. It would have been even more embarrassing to explain to them that he was writing diary.

/diary|entry\

_I just masturbated. Aaand... I really liked it. Thea bought me a dildo and lube. Which in itself disturbs me very much. But now that I used them, I'm grateful to her._

_I wouldn't have thought that it could feel good to have something within my ass, but it somehow did._

_The most embarrassing thing about this however is that I... uh... I was thinking about, well, Sander had said that he enjoys spanking his lovers and I remembered how he had said that I have a nice butt and how he had slapped it and I know he only said it to make me feel better after I had been all down and I know the slap was playful, but it made me wonder if he would like to spank me too. And the moment I had an orgasm – must have been that because it was really intense and overly awesome – I had been thinking of how his hand had come down on my butt._

_Now I'm really freaked out. But also kind of relieved, which sort of freaks me out even more. I mean, I'm relieved because I guess that I would probably maybe enjoy what he enjoys most too. Not that I really know, I mean I have never been spanked and I still can't really picture that it is much fun. But I kind of had liked how he had slapped me, but mostly because it was praising and a bit like a compliment. But then again, hadn't San said something like that? That this whole pain-thing was part of the game and a good thing? What if it really was? Even though it was so... ridiculous?_

_I think I would try it. But only with Sander. Well, he had said that this needs trust. And I trust him completely, after mom and dad he is the one I trust most, he has saved me often enough._

* * *

_Author's note: Kudos for those who know which of my fanfictions I used as porn in this chapter... xD I've neverever watched porn in my whole life so I supposed one of my FFs would do. ôo°°° And bloody hell, I haven't had that much problem with smut since my very first smut, but describing how it feels to a BOY who never touched himself before... That was a hard one... Pun NOT intended... -_-°  
_


	7. Training on the Lake

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || SanDon || Chasing Fireflies || SanDon || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Chasing Fireflies – The Next Generation of Heroes

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, D/s, masturbation, toys, spanking, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy and Sander/Donny

Side Pairings: Chris/Clarisse, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Jake/Will, Paul/Sally, Zeus/Hera, Hades/Persephone

Side Pairings OCs: Sam/Don (one-sided), Herc/Thea, Luke/Thess, Kitty/Percy, Fred/Carry, JP/Milly, Loki/Blance, Dash/Kara, Trend/Derek, Shally/Sara

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Reyna Anderson, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Miranda Gardner, Lou Ellen, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Chiron, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Tempest, Arion

Own Pegasi Characters: Nightowl (Thea's), Shadowchaser (Donny's), Trickster (Sander's)

Gods: Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Persephone, Aphrodite, Hermes, Artemis

Own Characters of the Next Generation:

_Nicercy_: Bianca Maria 'Bia' di Angelo, Hades Poseidon 'Don' di Angelo, Sally Persephone 'Percy' di Angelo, Theseus Paul 'Thess' di Angelo, James Charles 'Jimmy' di Angelo, Laura Silena 'Silly' di Angelo, Jackson Tyson 'Jack' di Angelo

_Chrisse_: Calandra 'Cally' Rodriguez, Chrysander 'Sander' Rodriguez, Charisma 'Carry' Rodriguez

_Pipabeth_: Theadora Tiphane 'Thea' McLean, Lucas Thomas 'Luke' McLean, Tristan Frederick 'Fred' McLean, Matthew Robert 'Matt' McLean

_Jayna_: Hercules 'Herc' Grace, Thalia Hylla 'Thyl' Grace, Jupiter Perseus 'JP' Grace

_Frazeleo_: Nicole Esperanza 'Nico' Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey 'Milly' Zhang, Claryssa 'Claire' Zhang

_Matie_: Amarilla 'Amy' Cage, Anthismos 'Andy' Cage

_Louranda_: Kathryn 'Kitty' Ellen, Alabaster 'Basty' Ellen

_Jakill_: Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Mason

Own Characters: Derek Rhys (son of Demeter), Sam Raser (son of Ares), Marshall Mikaelson (son of Enyo), Trend Austin (son of Athena), Rainbow Jordan (daughter of Iris), Loki Murdock (son of Mercury), Takara Phenia Thompson (daughter of Trivia), Blance Lamour (daughter of Chione), Phineas DeVorut (son of Venus), Joanna Foxx (daughter of Vulcan), Sara Mers (daughter of Mars)

Summary: Follow Donny, Nico's and Percy's second born, on his struggle with his unrequited (?) love for the trickster son of Chris and Clarisse, with the help of his wise best friend and of course also with his mother's help. Because Percy di Angelo does not stand idly by when he sees his son depressed. But what can he do to help? And can he stop Nico from tearing any of their suitors apart?

**Chasing Fireflies**

_The Next Generation of Heroes_

7. Training on the Lake

Donny yawned widely as he woke up, stretching in relief. He hadn't slept that well in ages. After he had finished his diary entry, he had masturbated again, though this time he allowed himself to fall asleep right after it. Blinking a few times, he looked around the Hades cabin. He was still alone, that was good. Looking out of the window, he saw that it was already dark. He must have missed dinner and bonfire. But judging by the missing laptop, he guessed that Thea had sometime between checked on him and most likely also reassured his siblings that he was fine.

He tried to stand, but collapsed on the bed again with a pained hiss. Maybe he had overdone it earlier, but the feeling had been too intense and awesome to not go harder. Frowning slightly, he turned to grab the dildo still seated within him. He had seriously fallen asleep with that stupid toy still inside of him! Blushing furiously, he grabbed it together with the bottle of lube and put both into his drawer. It was good each child of Nico had an own bed in this cabin too. Staring at the crust of cum on his hands and belly, he slowly stood again and walked over to the back part of the cabin where the bathrooms were located. His parents had told him that back in the old days, there had only been one bathroom with showers for all cabins. But ever since his very awesome mom had made them build cabins for the minor gods too, that had been completely out of question. Instead, they had added two doors at the back of the cabins, leading to bathrooms for girls and boys. He went into the boy's bath and took a long, hot shower.

/break\

Percy grinned lazily as he laid on their beautiful, big bed, the ropes still loosely hanging off the bed-frame, his wrists only slightly red. He watched through the open bathroom-door how his husband showered. Right next to their seven children, _that_ was the main reason why they had their very own bathroom. Because the glass-wall-shower was right in his line of view when he laid on their bed. And if there was one thing Percy enjoyed watching, then it was the naked body of his handsome husband, the muscles while water ran down that perfect body. The son of Poseidon gulped in want. One would think that after eighteen years of marriage their sex-life would be dull or have a certain routine to it. But Nico always made sure to keep it steamy and different, even though Percy still tried to fight Nico off whenever the half-Italian brought new 'outfits' for him. Like the stupid maiden dress or the nurse dress his wonderful husband had bought for him. He blushed slightly and glared. It was hard to deny Nico whenever the son of Hades turned those dark, begging eyes on him, pleading him to try it on. Oh, their sex-life had not once been dull.

"Mom, dad! Mom, are you home? Mom? Dad!", called a loud voice from downstairs.

Percy groaned slightly. But it had only been a few days yet, why did... Wait. How? How did Donny return to them? Frowning slightly, he stood up and hastily put his jeans and shirt on before running downstairs. His son laid on the couch, his head upside-down looking at him.

"In my father's name, what are you doing here?!", gasped Percy wide-eyed. "Are you hurt? Why did you shadow-travel? You could have ended up _anywhere_!"

"Grandpa Hades would have caught me in the shadows if something would have gone wrong", grinned Donny and sat up, turning his big, pleading eyes on his mom. "Are you busy?"

"It's ten in the evening, Hades Poseidon", grunted his mother with a glare. "I was about to go to bed. And so were you, young man. Why aren't you at camp?"

"I... I trained with Nico yesterday", replied Donny.

"Oh?", asked Percy, suddenly very curious, and sat down next to him. "And?"

He tried to stay calm, but he was way too giddy. Ever since Donny had made his first steps, both Nico and Percy had been giddy to train him. He had been their firstborn son after all. Even though Bianca was their little girl, they had always assumed for their son to become a great hero. Especially after they had learned that Donny united both their powers. But the boy had shown more interest in sitting in the back-yard and talking to butterflies. At first they had been disappointed, of course. Two of the biggest heroes of their time and their son was an adorable little tree-hugger? But with the time they had learned to live with it and accept it. Now however, knowing that Donny was interested in learning how to fight, a certain hope bloomed in Percy's heart. He was proud of his son. Just for being the cute boy he was, that alone was enough to make Percy proud, but... He would be even prouder if his little boy would know how to defend himself. And he would feel better about this too, because he wanted to know that his baby boy was safe, always.

"It... was good", nodded Donny slowly, reluctantly. "I mean, I... I managed to control water. She taught me how to differ between my powers. She said I'm already pretty good. But she guessed that was because I always had to control them somehow, what with ignoring the _other_ things..."

"But you were good?", smiled Percy proudly.

He tried to gulp the bad feeling down. He knew his son was carrying a big burden. To himself it had been hard enough to control the sea, to his husband it had been hard enough to control the death. But both? And with irritating noises of things like butterflies, bumblebees and other little critters.

"I was good", nodded Donny, a bit proud of himself.

"That's good, my angel", grinned Percy and hugged the boy tightly. "I'm proud."

"Perce? Why aren't you in bed anymore? Perce?", grunted a very irritated voice from upstairs, slowly coming nearer. "Are you getting the whipped cream?"

"I'm hugging _our son_", called Percy loudly before his husband could say anything kinky.

"Oh", the half-Italian's mood deflated. "Why isn't he at camp? And which one is it?"

"It's me, the annoying oldest son", grinned Donny amused.

"Ah! My favorite", chuckled Nico as he emerged in the living room.

"You tell that everyone of us", huffed his son and rolled his eyes.

"Because you're all my favorites, bambino", smiled Nico and kissed his forehead. "What are you doing here, little bugger? Aren't you supposed to go to bed and be at camp?"

"He trained with Nico!", exclaimed Percy very proudly. "And he was good! Our boy was good!"

Nico chuckled and shook his head a bit as two pair of proud and happy sea-green eyes turned to look at him. He leaned in and ruffled Donny's hair before kissing the top of his head.

"That's good. But not a reason to be here. You should sleep, bambino", grunted the Ghost King.

"I... wanted to ask if you would... train with me...", murmured Donny unsure and averted his eyes a bit. "I mean... Nico said that I should... train with someone who knows how to control it... She suggested grandpa Hades and grandpa Poseidon, or you, or my siblings... And well, I figured my grandpas are too busy for that and I don't want to be taught anything by my siblings!"

"You wish to train?", asked the son of Hades a bit surprised. "With us?"

"Of course. You're my parents", shrugged Donny a bit insecure. "And you're the greatest heroes ever! Who else could teach me properly? But... I... don't want my siblings of the other campers to know... I mean... What if I'm no good? If not even training won't work...? I don't want to disappoint anyone and I didn't want to disappoint you either, but I thought that if anyone can help me..."

"Ah, stupid Seaweed Brain junior", sighed Nico and took his son's face into his hands, staring intensely into his eyes. "Nothing you will ever do will disappoint us. We are your parents, we love you and we will always love you because you're our son. Understood?"

"Yes, dad", smiled Donny softly. "I... Would you... train with me...? At night. Because I don't want anyone to notice. I—I already slept this afternoon so I promise no lack of sleep, okay? I just really don't want anyone to know until I'm sure I'm not rubbish at it..."

Nico heaved a sigh and turned to lock eyes with his husband. They had a silent conversation with each other, something they had perfected over the years of their marriage. Percy pleaded him to give in, while Nico questioned if that would be a healthy schedule for their son. The Sea Prince gave that a huff in reply, as if to say "Of course, he is our son after all. He can handle it if he deems it fit". And the son of Hades had to agree with that. He knew himself and his husband and no one had ever been able to hold them off from what they wanted to do. Donny would do it regardless of if they were going to help him or not. It would be better if at least one of them was with Donny and would regulate his schedule and guide him.

"Alright", nodded the son of Hades slowly. "We will train with you. But no more than two hours each evening after curfew. Eleven o'clock and you're in bed. Am I understood?"

"Yes, dad", grinned Donny, obviously relieved. "Thank you! And... Who will start?"

"Well, first you need a weapon", smirked Percy and stood, motioning for his son to follow.

The three walked downstairs into the basement, Nico unlocking it to show Donny their private room for training. Weapons of different kind – swords, daggers, bows, spears and even tridents – and of different material – Stygian iron, celestial bronze, imperial gold – hung from the walls or rested on satin cushions. Sand-bags and different exercisers also stood around the room. Donny gaped in awe at all the different things until his mother walked over to a special looking display with crystal glass and light. A black Stygian-iron sword was resting on the display, together with a pen. Donny bit his lips. His parents' old weapons. Nightmare and Riptide.

"Go on, take your pick", chuckled Percy and waved around the room. "Just... take the one you're feeling comfortable with. If we're going to teach you how to control your powers, we're also going to teach you how to use a weapon."

He opened the crystal glass display and took his pall-point pen out, uncapping it to look at the celestial bronze sword with fondness, remembering all their shared adventures. Donny frowned, unsure what to do. His eyes wandered over the different weapons. Some were broad, some were sharp on both sides, some were Japanese, some short... It was hard to chose. But one sword seemed to practically call out to him. It was made of Stygian iron, slim and long, with a wickedly awesome sharpening in patterns like waves. It's hilt was adored with sapphires and a skull with a trident behind it, reaching down all the way along the hilt, the skull's sapphire eyes held a certain spark. It looked like the perfect mixture between both his realms, shadows and sea.

"I... I want this one", murmured Donny uncertain.

"That's Skotelnos Thalassa – the Dark Sea", smiled Percy with a short nod while Nico opened the show-case and lifted the sword out. "It's blade is Stygian Iron, but it's hilt is made of Royal Silver, a very rare metal that can only be found in the deepest parts of my father's sea. It's actually not even powerful, but Lady Aphrodite likes to have her jewelry crafted out of this. The only thing Royal Silver does is catalyzing my father's powers, thus only affecting children of Poseidon. Your grandpa Hades forged this as a wedding gift for me, because it's Royal Silver hilt is what allows me to wield a sword with a Stygian Iron blade even thought that can normally only be controlled by children of the underworld. Though since I'm very fond of Riptide, I never truly got to use it. It would be my honor if you'd use it, Donny."

"Skotelnos Thalassa? Skotha", grinned Donny with sparkling eyes as he took the sword.

It seemed as if the sapphires glittered for a moment as if they agreed with the nickname. For the first time, Donny felt connected to a weapon, even though he had never desired to fight.

"Very well. Between your mom and me, he's the better sword-fighter. I'm more into practical combo", smirked Nico and, much to Donny's confusion, made Percy blush.

"Love, are you going to bring us there?", smiled Percy charmingly and wrapped his arms around his husband. "Our son traveled here all on his own and I wouldn't want to take any risks."

"Without Shadowchaser?", noted the son of Hades a bit surprised.

Donny blushed slightly and nodded, not sure if his father would be angry. Though instead the Ghost King only laughed and ruffled his hair, pride shining in his dark eyes.

"That's my boy", smirked the half-Italian, his chest swelling with pride. "All the shadow-traveling with Shadowchaser certainly already helped you getting the directions right. And the rest did your good genes! Just like me! I've always been a good shadow-traveler!"

"Did I ever tell you of all the times he accidentally ended up in New Orleans? Often enough for us to get a second home there", chuckled Percy as he pulled Donny close. "Now come."

Nico huffed in embarrassment and transported his two boys through the shadows. They exited the darkness at the beach of camp. Both Donny and Percy leaned up to kiss Nico's cheeks. He chuckled and ruffled their hair. The teenager lifted his sword to look at it excitedly.

"So... And now?", asked Donny, turning wide, pleading eyes onto his parents.

"Now I'll get back home and you two will train. And in two hours, I'll be collecting my husband again", huffed Nico with one raised eyebrow. "You'll do exactly as your mom says, if you're not going by the rules, no training. Clear? And tomorrow, it'll be my turn to teach you. Okay?"

"Sounds good, dad. Thanks", grinned Donny broadly.

The son of Hades disappeared into the darkness, leaving Donny and Percy alone on the beach. The teenager was still in awe over his amazing sword, not even noticing how his mother was deep in thoughts. Until Percy made a determined sounds and grabbed his hand. Donny blinked confused, though his eyes widened as he was pulled to the lake.

"Mom! Where are you going?", yelped the teenager.

"A place where no one can watch us train. You're the one wanting to keep a secret", smiled the son of Poseidon mischievously. "And since I assume that Thess, Silly and Jack are already asleep, you and me will be the only ones able to get there. Onto the lake."

"B—But mom! I'm not you! I can't-", started his son to protest in panic.

"You are not me, but you have enough of me at the right place", smiled Percy softly, touching the place above Donny's heart. "Just trust me. Walking on water is not hard. At least not very. And being on top of the water will make the training harder for you. It's good. Because in a real battle, you won't get to concentrate on only one thing either."

Donny bit his lips, unsure what to do. Though the grin on his mother's lips encouraged him. Breathing deep, he tried to concentrate on the water beneath him. He took the first step, then the second and before he knew it, his mom and him were on the middle of the lake.

"Wow", mumbled Donny in awe as he looked down through the water into the lake.

"It's awesome what we can do", grinned Percy and nudged his son. "You're my boy. You can reach every goal you set yourself, as long as you _try_. I know you always fear to disappoint your dad and me. But there is no reason. The only way you would ever disappoint us would be by giving up. Because a Jackson never gives up. And even though you're a di Angelo, you're just as much of a Jackson. So just... fight. For whatever you want. If you want Sander, then fight for him."

"I ain't a quitter!", huffed Donny with a glare. "I don't give up!"

"Good. Then fight", smirked Percy and uncapped his pen.

"B... But I don't know _how_", mumbled the teenager worried and lifted his sword.

"Don't worry about that. Your natural battlefield instincts will help you. And everything else I'll correct and teach you", smiled the son of Poseidon encouragingly.

Donny heaved a sigh, though then he yelped as he sank. He hastily tried to concentrate on the water again. But before he stood properly again, his mother already threw the first hit at him. He blinked surprised as he found himself blocking the hit with easy.

"I'll go soft on you for now to teach you the basics. Just counter my strikes. It's a bit like dancing. I come two steps closer, you go one step back, I take one step back and then you close in on me with two steps. Hit, blocking, hit, blocking. Just follow my lead, I know you're good at dancing."

"Because grandma 'Phone always makes me go to the Spring Dances all around the world!", huffed the teenage boy embarrassed and blushed, doing as his mother instructed him. "Okay, so... I just do what you do? Wow. This is easier than I thought it would be."

"Because it's in your guts. The fighting instinct is a great help. I've fought and won against Ares after only a couple of training hours. If you come after me, you'll catch up with it easily."

Donny nodded, his expression growing unusually serious as he followed his mother's commands and lead, averting his position whenever Percy told him to. He felt sweat beads running down his face as he concentrated on his movement, the water beneath him and his mother's attacks. The time flew and he was downright disappointed as his father waved them back to the shore.

"But... Only half an hour longer, please?", asked Donny with a quivering lip, staring up at Nico.

"Yes, only a little longer, pretty please, love?", whined Percy with the same quivering lip.

The son of Hades sighed a bit irritated as his two Sea Princes walked up to him from the lake, both turning those big, pleading, sea-green eyes on him. It was hard enough to decline his husband and it was hard enough to deny his first-born son – not that he loved Percy, Thess, Jimmy, Silly or Jack any less, but Bia and Don had been their first, within one year the love of his life had given him those two. But telling both of them off at the same time? Nearly impossible.

"Don't do this, both of you. Bad. Very bad", huffed the Ghost King with a glare. "You, young man, are going to bed now. You're young, you need sleep. You don't want to raise any suspicions by being sleep-deprived tomorrow, mh? You know how easy Thea and Sander worry about you."

"N—No, wouldn't want that", mumbled Donny and blushed slightly.

"You _are_ going to tell me who you want to impress at one point, you're aware of that, right?", grunted Nico and wrapped his arms around his husband while glaring at his son, who stared at him wide-eyed and a little panicked. "You don't have to tell me _now_, but one day I expect to learn it from you and not from camp gossip that my son is dating."

"Okay, dad", smiled Donny relieved and leaned up to kiss both their cheeks. "Thanks, both of you."

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow, nine o'clock sharp, in the woods", ordered the son of Hades.

With that, his parents disappeared through the shadows and Donny made his way back to the Poseidon cabin. Though not without pressing the skull on Skotha's hilt. The sword shrank into a ring, similar to his parents' wedding ring, but instead of their ruby eyes it had sapphire eyes. Grinning broadly, he put it onto his right middle-finger and stared at it proudly. It was as if he had finally earned himself his place in his family. Noiselessly sneaking into his cabin, he fell breathlessly onto his bed and pulled a candle with green fire as well as his diary close, yawning.

/diary|entry\

_I've never been that exhausted before in my whole life! I just trained with my mom on the lake. Yes, **on** the lake, not in. It was so freakishly awesome! The way mom guided me through everything and explained it patiently. Oh, and I got a sword now, it's called Skotha. It's wicked. Like mom and dad combined. Mom said that grandpa Hades made it for him as a wedding gift._

_They agreed to train me from now on and I would have loved to train some longer with mom, but dad said I have to go to bed, even though I dont—_

/entry|end\

Donny laid curled together on his diary, the pen still in his hand, but the boy himself deep asleep. The boy watching him chuckled slightly and put the diary and pen aside, kissing the top of Donny's head and pulling the blankets over him before extinguishing the flame.

"Good night, big brother", whispered Thess softly before returning to his own bed, yawning widely.

He really hoped that Donny would finally get happy too. Hopefully mom and dad could help...


	8. The Other Side of the Coin

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || SanDon || Chasing Fireflies || SanDon || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Chasing Fireflies – The Next Generation of Heroes

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, D/s, masturbation, toys, spanking, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy and Sander/Donny

Side Pairings: Chris/Clarisse, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Jake/Will, Paul/Sally, Zeus/Hera, Hades/Persephone

Side Pairings OCs: Sam/Don (one-sided), Herc/Thea, Luke/Thess, Kitty/Percy, Fred/Carry, JP/Milly, Loki/Blance, Dash/Kara, Trend/Derek, Shally/Sara, San/Derek (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Reyna Anderson, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Miranda Gardner, Lou Ellen, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Chiron, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Tempest, Arion

Own Pegasi Characters: Nightowl (Thea's), Shadowchaser (Donny's), Trickster (Sander's)

Gods: Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Persephone, Aphrodite, Hermes, Artemis

Own Characters of the Next Generation:

_Nicercy_: Bianca Maria 'Bia' di Angelo, Hades Poseidon 'Don' di Angelo, Sally Persephone 'Percy' di Angelo, Theseus Paul 'Thess' di Angelo, James Charles 'Jimmy' di Angelo, Laura Silena 'Silly' di Angelo, Jackson Tyson 'Jack' di Angelo

_Chrisse_: Calandra 'Cally' Rodriguez, Chrysander 'Sander' Rodriguez, Charisma 'Carry' Rodriguez

_Pipabeth_: Theadora Tiphane 'Thea' McLean, Lucas Thomas 'Luke' McLean, Tristan Frederick 'Fred' McLean, Matthew Robert 'Matt' McLean

_Jayna_: Hercules 'Herc' Grace, Thalia Hylla 'Thyl' Grace, Jupiter Perseus 'JP' Grace

_Frazeleo_: Nicole Esperanza 'Nico' Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey 'Milly' Zhang, Claryssa 'Claire' Zhang

_Matie_: Amarilla 'Amy' Cage, Anthismos 'Andy' Cage

_Louranda_: Kathryn 'Kitty' Ellen, Alabaster 'Basty' Ellen

_Jakill_: Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Mason

Own Characters: Derek Rhys (son of Demeter), Sam Raser (son of Ares), Marshall Mikaelson (son of Enyo), Trend Austin (son of Athena), Rainbow Jordan (daughter of Iris), Loki Murdock (son of Mercury), Takara Phenia Thompson (daughter of Trivia), Blance Lamour (daughter of Chione), Phineas DeVorut (son of Venus), Joanna Foxx (daughter of Vulcan), Sara Mers (daughter of Mars)

Summary: Follow Donny, Nico's and Percy's second born, on his struggle with his unrequited (?) love for the trickster son of Chris and Clarisse, with the help of his wise best friend and of course also with his mother's help. Because Percy di Angelo does not stand idly by when he sees his son depressed. But what can he do to help? And can he stop Nico from tearing any of their suitors apart?

**Chasing Fireflies**

_The Next Generation of Heroes_

8. The Other Side of the Coin

Wide, sea-green eyes stared around the vacant cabin. No, not vacant. There was one person inside, sitting on his bed with a book in his hands. Curious and mischievous brown eyes looked up, one brunette eyebrow raised in question as the book was put aside.

"Don? What's up?", grunted Sander confused.

The young Sea Prince blushed a delicious pink as he slowly walked up to him. "I just... I got so curious after we watched that movie yesterday and... and... you said I should only try it with someone I really trust and I do trust you, more than most others. A... And you have experience..."

"What are you trying to say...?", asked the brunette, even more confused now.

He sat up some as Donny came closer and closer and closer, until he was sitting on Sander's bed, nose to nose with the trickster. The young Sea Prince worried his lips embarrassed and averted his eyes, fidgeting with his hands. Then he turned with the widest, most begging eyes possible to San.

"Can... Can you spank me, please?", asked Donny in a soft voice. "Please, you made it sound so interesting and... and good... I... I want to try... Can... Can you do it, please? Will you spank me?"

His cheeks were the most delicious cherry red. A red that would certainly look even more delicious on his other cheeks. Sander gulped hard, finding something else quite hard too at the moment.

"D... Donny, you don't know what you're saying there", huffed the brunette.

"I think I do", hummed the son of Perseus and tilted his head curiously. "I may be a bit naive, but I'm not stupid and I'm not a kid anymore. I know what I want. And I'll get it."

Before Sander could protest any more, he had soft, salty lips pressed against his own. The action was surprising but also kind of hot. It was so unlike Donny to initiate _anything_. While the soft lips distracted him, the brunette could hear a zipper. As they parted, he saw Donny's cheeks flushed. Sander gaped at him surprised, though the next thing he knew, he had a light weight laying on his lap. Looking down was a _mistake_. Because how was he supposed to deny the request when faced with a heart-shaped and very blank behind. So perfect and smooth. Licking his lips, he placed a shaking hand on top of it. Really smooth, soft and firm. His mouth was dry and his breathing heavy. As if on autopilot, he lifted his hand and brought it down hard on the round firmness. The boy on his lap yelped in surprise and squirmed. Sander waited for a moment, giving Donny the chance to back out. But the boy only pushed his ass higher into the air. So the brunette obeyed and slapped it again. And again. Until the surprised yelps turned into delicious moans. Sander continued until his own cock was so hard that it hurt, but seeing that sweet behind so dark red on his lap and hearing those sounds was making it really hard to keep himself contained.

"That's enough", grunted Sander reluctantly after a while.

"But I want more! Please?", whined Donny, giving him that wide kicked-kitten look.

"No", declared the brunette firmly and shifted the younger boy until Donny was straddling his hips, resting his head against Sander's shoulder. "You've had enough. That's still new to you so you don't know your own limits. So it's my duty to keep you in line, as your... friend."

"As my... friend?", repeated Donny with a frown and pushed Sander back onto the bed, shifting to straddle his waist and rub his ass against the tent in Sander's pants. "Or... maybe... more...?"

Sander leaned up to wrap his arms around the younger boy's neck, moving to turn them around so he would be laying between Donny's gorgeous long legs. But instead he fell out of the bed with a loud, not very manly yelp. Grunting slightly, he blinked his eyes open. The soft light of the rising sun shone through the window and a male voice huffed next to him.

"Dude, the fuck is wrong with you?", grunted the boy in the bed next to him.

Sander blinked again and looked at the seventeen-years old with the mohawk, ruffling said batch of hair sleepily. The son of Clarisse groaned as his mother's brother kept glaring. Ares cabin. In the early morning hours. Without Donny. His eyes wandered between his own legs. Massive boner.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck", growled Sander angered and stood, making the son of Ares in the bed next to him snicker amused. "Suck it, Raser, you dick."

"Not sucking _that_", snorted the son of Ares and turned around. "If you're going to masturbate now, I'm going to kick your ass. I want to _sleep_ now, it's too fucking early in the morning, sucker."

The brunette sighed and glared at the boy with the mohawk. Sam Raser was a dick. Sander chuckled slightly. He sometimes really wondered why he was friends with that jerk.

"Shut. Up", growled Sam and threw a pillow at him. "Go and take a cold shower, wanker. Or go over to Demeter cabin and fuck Rhys. Sure he'd be eager to spread his legs for you again."

Sander huffed and stood to go to the bathroom. Why did such dreams have to happen to him? As if that would ever happen. Sure, Donny wasn't a kid anymore, but there was still no way that the cutest and most naive boy on this planet would ever want him. Once inside the bathroom, he stripped down and stepped under the shower, turning the water as cold as possible. He shuddered and closed his eyes. Cold water was not helping him any. Because it only reminded him of Donny. The boy smelled like the sea, his movement fluent as a river and he was most of the times cold like the children of the underworld (which had the somewhat pleasant effect that Donny loved to cuddle to others who were warmer than him, and somewhat only because Donny also cuddled with others aside from Sander). Sander groaned annoyed and popped his neck. He hated waking up with a boner because of Donny. For being so innocent and naive, the boy could be a bloody tease. Why did he have to wear skin-tight leather pants like all the time, seriously? As if that ass wasn't tempting enough in baggy jeans, no, Donny had to show it off like that! Sander glared at the wall and grabbed his shampoo. And the boy's ass wasn't the only thing appealing! It was just... _everything_! The light olive skin and his black, ruffled hair, both in a stark contrast to his bright, beautiful sea-green eyes, that seemed to shine even brighter in contrast. Those legs and the pretty lips and that smile and the cute way Donny always talked and how naive he could be and how adorably he tilted his head when he didn't understand something. Just... about everything combined.

What he had said to Donny had been true. Who wouldn't want Donny? The boy was so beautiful and charming, there was not an ounce of evil in the boy. He was the purest, most amazing being Sander had ever encountered. And he was powerful. So incredibly powerful that that alone was making him hard. The boy controlled death, the sea, even animals. The most powerful and yet the most humble being Sander had ever met. Just imagining Donny getting into full-blown angry hero mode made Sander come, it was the probably hottest thing he could imagine... Well, together with Donny, red-cheeked and sprawled over his lap...

"Okay, at least that problem is taken care of now", panted Sander and grabbed his soap.

Getting rid of the cum on his hand, he waited another couple of moments to let the water clean his body before he left the shower again and grabbed a towel. Hastily drying himself off, he wrapped the towel around his waist and got back into the cabin.

"Jerked off?", grunted Sam with one raised eyebrow, half laying beneath his pillow, smirking up at the brunette. "Imagined your little princess with spread legs, begging for it like a slut?"

"Don't talk about him like that", growled Sander with gritted teeth.

"Jeez, calm down, bro", snorted the son of Ares and sat up, stretching with a wide yawn. "Just kidding, you dork. You're really cranky today. How about breakfast? Maybe then you'll stop being such a bitch about this. I'm fucking starving."

Sander shrugged and put a pair of boxer-shorts and jeans on. With his shirt in hand, he followed his... uncle. Okay, trying not to think about that aspect of being a camper around here, he just followed to the dining hall. Sam was only wearing shorts and a muscle shirt. He never really bothered with such things as appearance. Besides, the girls liked that look. The rugged hero look.

"Morning, brother. Finally finished with that 'shower' of yours?", snickered a voice from the table.

Sander blinked and looked down at his little sister. Charisma smirked in a way no ten-years-old should. The kid was the devil's spawn. Well, at least he would think she was if there would a) be a proper devil and b) she wouldn't be his sister.

"Shut up, ankle-biter", hissed Sander and sat down next to her with a glare.

She smirked and stuck her tongue out at him. In the back of his mind, he could hear his uncle Percy laughing. He always said that Carry was just exactly like Clarisse – not only with her looks but also with her behavior – and was making Sander's life just as complicated as Clarisse had made Percy's. Which was incredibly irritating seeing as Carry was seven years younger than him. Shouldn't he be the one troubling her then?! Sam laughed amused as he sat down on Sander's other side.

"Leave it, halfling. He's being all pissy today", snickered the son of Ares.

Sander gritted his teeth and Carry turned to glare at the older boy. "Dude, call me that one more time and I'll make you cry and run for your mommy because you'll get your ass handed by a kid."

The son of Clarisse intensified his glare to make clear that his sister was not alone with that. 'Halfling' was what the demi-gods called the children of demi-gods. Since a demi-god was per definition already a half-blood. But _they_ were even only the half of a half. And thus had not even a proper terminus. Because quarter-god wasn't right either since they were the children of two half-bloods, which made them via mathematics half too. Just with two different quarters. So they were widely called half-bloods or demi-gods too even though they weren't _proper_ half-bloods or demi-gods. Other proper ones called them halflings in a disregarding way like... mud-blood was an insult coming from a pure-blood. Okay, he seriously needed to lay off the old books from aunt Annabeth.

"Are you alright, San? You look kind of... angry...?", asked a soft voice.

The three turned to the source of the voice, facing a rather ruffled grandson of Hades and Poseidon. Donny yawned widely, one hand trying to untangle the knots in his hair, his shirt slipping off his shoulder. His shirt which was obviously not his since Donny didn't own a single shirt with sleeves, but this one was for once intact and not ripped apart in some way. He was even cuter than normally.

"Yeah, sure. Just... didn't sleep well", muttered Sander and tried very hard to not think of his dream.

"Oh?", asked Donny worried and sat down on the edge of the table next to Carry. "Bad dream?"

Not helping him any with trying to not think of the dream. "No, it was actually... a really good one. But I fell out of bed in the middle of it. Kind of a rough awakening, you know?"

Donny nodded thoughtful and stole a chicken nugget from Carry's plate (Sander shuddered at what they could eat for breakfast, but his sister was really hardcore when it came to food). The brunette girl glared at Donny for stealing her food and pulled her plate closer.

"Cheap thief", muttered Carry a bit irritated. "Go and get your own food, Horse Whisperer."

"Always so cranky in the morning", grinned Donny and patted her head.

Carry grinned up at him and stuck her tongue out. Rolling his eyes, Sander caught a climbs of something he would have rather not seen. A ring. On Donny's finger. A silver skull with sapphire eyes. But Donny had never worn any jewelry aside from his camp necklace, claiming that enough people were calling him a princess even without such things. Where did he get that? And the too big camp shirt? And why was he looked so extremely tired today? Then his sudden interest in porn and sex and BDSM. And how he had just disappeared, mumbling something about running an arrant for his dad. Sander's stomach knotted as the pieces came together in his mind.

Donny hadn't been curious just like that. There was a boy. His Disney Princess... already had a guy, who was into BDSM and who had obviously pressured Donny into doing some researches. And by the state of clothes, new ring and the lack of sleep that was evident in his appearance, the guy already got what he had wanted last night. Sander felt like throwing up. He had encouraged Donny to try it. But he hadn't meant with someone else! He stood abruptly.

"Sam, you up for a sparring?", grunted Sander with dark eyes.

"Huh?", mumbled the mohawk-ed boy doe-eyed, half a burrito in his mouth.

"Sparring. You, me, now", grunted the brunette irritated. "Yes?"

"Sure", shrugged the son of Ares a bit confused and stood. "But... breakfast?"

"Not hungry anymore. And you can just take your stupid burrito with you. How can you even eat that so early in the morning, damn it?", snorted Sander with one raised eyebrow.

He could feel those big, confused sea-green eyes on him. "San? Wait, what's wrong...?"

"Nothing", huffed Sander without turning around. "I just want some training now, because _unlike others_ I enjoy steeling myself a bit."

He knew he was being unfair and he knew that what he loved most about Donny was that the boy couldn't harm a fly (well, mostly because he understood their pleadings). But right now he was furious and if there was one thing that was dangerous then it was someone with Ares' genes being furious. He just didn't want to accidentally hurt Donny because he had the urge to rip that stupid too big shirt off the boy and burn it in the fire. And that stupid ring with it. No one was supposed to get his precious. Okay, he _really_ needed to lay off the old books. Shaking his head, he stormed out of the dining hall and over to the arena, Sam close behind.

"Dude, for someone who wants to tap that ass, you were just being a real ass yourself", noted Sam with one raised eyebrow, swallowing the last remains of his burrito. "I mean, seriously. The kid looked like you just stole his puppy. Considering that his puppy is a giant-ass hell-hound I would actually love to see that happen..."

"You talk too much, Raser. Just fight", snorted Sander as they reached the arena.

Drawing his own Imperial Gold sword – a present from his godmother Reyna for his sixteenth birthday – he turned to glare at Sam demandingly. But the son of Ares only gave him a smug grin in return, drawing his own weapon. Though even before one of them could swing their swords, they could hear the sound of metal meeting metal. Both boys blinked surprised and turned to look at the other two guys in the arena, their swords clashing, sparks flying at the intensity of their hits.

Sander blinked before rolling his eyes. Figured. Their two other friends. Or rather, the two other training-obsessed children of war. Marshall Mikaelson, that bulky, tall black son of Enyo, was sparring with the – compared to Sander, Sam and Marshall at least – light weighted blonde son of Athena, Trend Austin. Marshall, Sam and Trend were probably the half-bloods Sander was closest with. The three children of war were a good combination. While Sam was always cheeky and up to something incredibly stupid – most of the times insulting the wrong people – always ending up in some kind of fight without a warning, Trend was that calculating strategist, who didn't win his fights by muscles but more so with his brains. And that was why the two of them were most of the time fighting with each other. Because Trend said that storming into a fight headless was stupid while Sam said that planning beforehand was a waste of time because if you're strong enough you don't need that. So, one was calling the other dumb and was being called weak in return. That was why they needed Marshall. The son of Enyo was level-headed, extremely strong but also never without a plan. It was why Sander got along with Marshall so well. He reminded Sander of his godmother, but that was most likely because Reyna was Marshall's Roman half-sister. Argh, he needed to stop thinking about such things, they always made his brain hurt.

"You guys are early", noted Sam with one raised eyebrow as he placed his first hit.

Sander blocked it with ease and turned to look at his other two friends curiously. There was an amused glint in Marshall's surprisingly bright green eyes as the dark-skinned boy ducked away under Trend's sword. The blonde son of Athena on the other hand looked downright angry.

"You're an asshole, Rodriguez. A fucking asshole", hissed the normally calm son of Athena.

"What did I do this time, Trend?", snorted Sander and rolled his eyes.

He normally hated being accused of doing something he certainly had not done. But perhaps today the distraction would be welcomed. He managed to cut Sam's upper arm, making the son of Ares hiss. Sander smirked. That served the brat right for calling his baby sister a halfling. Even though he knew that Sam hadn't meant it in a bad way. The stupid mohawk-head always insulted everyone.

"My boyfriend called me 'Sander' last night while I was fucking him", growled Trend with gritted teeth. "I had him tied to the bed and pounded his ass like there was no tomorrow and that little slut calls me Sander. Why did you and your dick have to go there first, Rodriguez?"

"Not my fault", snorted Sander, leaning just out of reach as Sam aimed for his throat. "Derek Rhys is the biggest slut of Demeter cabin, he had been _begging_ for it. In more ways than one."

"And we all know he loves a flower child", snickered Sam and wiggled his eyebrows, managing to grace Sander's side with his sword at that distraction. "Oh, or was is just the ones with the spring blessing and not the ones with _actual_ powers?"

"Fuck you, Raser", growled Sander and lunged at him, his sword falling to the ground.

"What? Did I hit a nerve?", chuckled the son of Ares as they rolled around on the ground.

"Hey!", screamed Trend annoyed and threw his own sword down to join the tangling of limbs and hit Sander's yaw hard. "This was about how you had fucked my boyfriend first, if I may redirect your attention back to the problem. This is not about the Disney Princess or how much Sander wants his dick within that ass. It's only about how much your dick was up Derek's ass."

"Don't be such a bitch about that, Austin", snorted Sam and strangled Trend from behind. "Rodriguez had been all pissy since he woke up. Cranky asshole he is. I demand my payback now. You can cry about the fact that you _obviously_ don't satisfy _your_ slut enough later on."

"I satisfy him very much", growled Trend and elbowed Sam in the ribs. "And don't call him that!"

"Really? Then why is he calling out Sander's name and not yours when you fuck him?", smirked Sam wickedly and kicked Trend's side hard. "Besides, I get to call my best friend whatever the fuck I like. Because if anyone knows how much of a slut he is, it's me."

"Shut up, you two! You wanted to fight with me and now you're ignoring me, jerks!", exclaimed Sander annoyed, placing one of his fists in one face. "_I'm_ the one that needs to blow of some steam here since my crush is having a lover now, after I encouraged him to learn more about BDSM yesterday! I taught him so he could practice with someone else!"

Both Trend and Sam stopped mid-hit, Sam's fist right in front of Sander's nose and Trend's knee about half-way up to Sander's groin while Sam was pulling Trend's hair and Trend had both his hands around Sam's neck, Sam's free hand trying to loosen them a bit. Both of them froze within this exact position to blink up at Sander surprised. And then they burst into laughter.

"Fuck, that's the most hilarious thing I've heard ever since I learned that Trend tops!", snorted Sam, his body shaking in laughter, clinging to Trend. "Sorry, dude, but..."

"You try to make him yours for what now? Five years? And now that you got him into the kinky stuff, someone else lays a collar around his neck first?", laughed Trend, not even bothering with Sam's insult toward him, his forehead resting against the son of Mars' shoulder. "Damn, loser!"

"You two can just go and fuck yourselves", muttered Sander with a glare and turned. "Or just fuck each other. Would finally dissolve that annoying sexual tension."

The laughter died down instantly and Trend and Sam stared at each other with wide, slightly disgusted eyes. Sander muttered something under his breath and left. After a couple of moments, he noticed the steps following him and he stopped to glare at the son of Enyo.

"What is it, Marshall? You want to give a clever remark too?", growled Sander aggressively.

But the taller boy only smirked knowingly. "I'm going to visit my girlfriend later on."

"Thanks for rubbing some salt into the injury", huffed Sander and turned. "Just what I needed. Hearing about your happy lovey-dovey relationship with that Mars-brat."

"_Sara_ is staying at Camp Jupiter this year", sighed Marshall. "I'll take Mrs. O'Leary with me, I already asked Percy if she'd let me have her hellhound today. How about you accompany me, getting a bit distance between yourself and the problem? And maybe the advice of someone?"

Sander froze for a moment. His best friend certainly knew what to do. Time to visit Hercules Grace.


	9. The Dead Gorilla

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || SanDon || Chasing Fireflies || SanDon || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Chasing Fireflies – The Next Generation of Heroes

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, D/s, bondage, masturbation, toys, spanking, threesome, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy and Sander/Donny

Side Pairings: Chris/Clarisse, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Jake/Will, Paul/Sally, Zeus/Hera, Hades/Persephone

Side Pairings OCs: Sam/Don (one-sided), Herc/Thea, Luke/Thess, Kitty/Percy, Fred/Carry, JP/Milly, Loki/Blance, Dash/Kara, Trend/Derek, Shally/Sara, San/Derek (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Reyna Anderson, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Miranda Gardner, Lou Ellen, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Chiron, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Tempest, Arion

Own Pegasi Characters: Nightowl (Thea's), Shadowchaser (Donny's), Trickster (Sander's)

Gods: Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Persephone, Aphrodite, Hermes, Artemis

Own Characters of the Next Generation:

_Nicercy_: Bianca Maria 'Bia' di Angelo, Hades Poseidon 'Don' di Angelo, Sally Persephone 'Percy' di Angelo, Theseus Paul 'Thess' di Angelo, James Charles 'Jimmy' di Angelo, Laura Silena 'Silly' di Angelo, Jackson Tyson 'Jack' di Angelo

_Chrisse_: Calandra 'Cally' Rodriguez, Chrysander 'Sander' Rodriguez, Charisma 'Carry' Rodriguez

_Pipabeth_: Theadora Tiphane 'Thea' McLean, Lucas Thomas 'Luke' McLean, Tristan Frederick 'Fred' McLean, Matthew Robert 'Matt' McLean

_Jayna_: Hercules 'Herc' Grace, Thalia Hylla 'Thyl' Grace, Jupiter Perseus 'JP' Grace

_Frazeleo_: Nicole Esperanza 'Nico' Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey 'Milly' Zhang, Claryssa 'Claire' Zhang

_Matie_: Amarilla 'Amy' Cage, Anthismos 'Andy' Cage

_Louranda_: Kathryn 'Kitty' Ellen, Alabaster 'Basty' Ellen

_Jakill_: Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Mason

Own Characters: Derek Rhys (son of Demeter), Sam Raser (son of Ares), Marshall Mikaelson (son of Enyo), Trend Austin (son of Athena), Rainbow Jordan (daughter of Iris), Loki Murdock (son of Mercury), Takara Phenia Thompson (daughter of Trivia), Blance Lamour (daughter of Chione), Phineas DeVorut (son of Venus), Joanna Foxx (daughter of Vulcan), Sara Mers (daughter of Mars)

Summary: Follow Donny, Nico's and Percy's second born, on his struggle with his unrequited (?) love for the trickster son of Chris and Clarisse, with the help of his wise best friend and of course also with his mother's help. Because Percy di Angelo does not stand idly by when he sees his son depressed. But what can he do to help? And can he stop Nico from tearing any of their suitors apart?

**Chasing Fireflies**

_The Next Generation of Heroes_

9. The Dead Gorilla

/diary|entry\

_I am sooo bored. Seriously, I could fill this whole stupid book with 'o's at the moment to emphasize my point. It's like... everybody is busy doing stuff and I'm just sitting here, waiting for night to come._

_Jack ran off with Thea's youngest brother Matt, the two doing some kind of mischief. All of camp was still one big playground for Jack and he's very, very busy discovering it all. Silly is in the woods, talking with the nymphs. She loves hanging out with the nymphs, more than with the demi-gods that is. And Jimmy is planning a prank or two with his two best friends. I think Thess is snogging with Luke and Percy is being all lovey-dovey with Kitty. Which leaves me all alone in the Poseidon cabin at the moment. I wanted to hang with Thea, but she has a flying class, which means I can't even talk to Nightowl, her pegasus. And Shadow and Trick wanted some... er, privacy. And I seem unable to find Sander anywhere... He... has been really odd all day long.  
I mean, at first I thought he was just being cranky because of his lack of sleep, but then he practically ran away from me, not without a remark on how he liked to train unlike 'others'. I knew it. I knew he was bothered that I'm an untrained weakling... But hearing that makes me really, really sad. Even more sad than I already was just because he looked at me so... angrily. I don't like it when anyone is angry at me, but with him it's especially bad. I went looking for him to apologize for whatever I had done to make him so angry at me – because I'm not stupid, I know when someone is looking at me angry and not just in general. But I couldn't find him anywhere. Not even the arena. I only found Trend and Sam there, but the two were so busy fighting, I doubt they even noticed my presence... Well, maybe I can apologize at the bonfire tonight._

_Anyway! There's something else I wanted to tell you! When I was in the Hades cabin yesterday and trying to hide the lube and the dildo, I had found a secret part in my drawer. And inside had been a camp shirt and a letter. A letter from my dad. It was really cool, because it was all about how he had always refused to wear a camp shirt because he had never felt like he belonged here because the children of Hades weren't very welcomed and that only Percy Jackson had been responsible that there was a Hades cabin now and how he was sure that whoever found the letter certainly heard from the greatest hero of the modern time. He wrote that he only accepted the shirt after he had gotten together with 'the greatest hero ever', because he made him feel like he did belong there too. And then the letter ended, with something like if he as a child of Hades could date the most well-respected hero without earning odd looks from other campers then they finally belonged there too and that every child of Hades should be proud to be part of this camp too._

_You see, I've always only been wearing my camp shirt beneath my regular clothes because I never really felt like Camp Half-Blood is a place for me. I'm a halfling with the blessing of spring. But reading how my dad had finally learned that he belonged here makes me think that I belong here too. I've been wearing his shirt ever since I found it yesterday evening. Even though it's a bit too big for me. But that was to be expected..._

_Great, now I'm still bored and it's still hours until bonfire. Why can't Apollo pull the sun chariot out of the way earlier today? I just want to get to the training part of the day! I can't wait what dad will be up to. I'm really giddy to get to spend some alone time with him again. And with mom. There had always been a younger sibling nagging, demanding attention, for as long as I can remember. It's especially hard since Jack's birth because he's really hyperactive and needs much attention. And I don't want to take that away from my siblings either, but I just miss having my mommy all to myself sometimes. Now with the training, I'll get the chance to!_

/entry|end\

Donny sighed with a pout, his feet dangling off the bed as he sat there. The diary laid beside him, unused for now since he was finished for today. There was nothing left to say. Sadness clouded his eyes as he stared out into empty space, thinking of Sander and how angry the brunette had been.

"Lu—uke, take your hands away", giggled a voice.

"Why? It's mine now", growled another voice slightly possessive.

Donny blinked and shook his head to clear his mind. Turning to look at the entrance, he saw his younger brother Thess, heavily blushing, with a tall blonde groping his butt.

"Lucas, remove your hands from my brother's behind or I'll tell our father", warned Donny.

The blonde turned wide, multiple-colored eyes on him, begging for this to be a joke. The son of Nico chuckled amused and shook his head no. If his mom and dad said something then that was law. And Thess was only fourteen, he was too young for such inappropriate behavior!

"Aw, come on, Donny", pouted Luke with begging eyes. "It's just a sign of affection. We're not doing anything! He wouldn't even let me go below his shirt! ...Uh, not that I tried, of course!"

Raising one eyebrow in question, Donny shifted some and glared at his little brother. Thess blushed the most furious red and sneaked over to sit next to his big brother, hiding his face in the crook of his brother's neck. Ruffling the younger boy's hair, Donny smiled slightly.

"I won't be telling dad. For now", chuckled Donny before glaring and Luke. "But if I hear you going to far, I will hand your ass over to grandpa personally and see you in the fields of punishment. So consider yourself warned, Chase."

"Y—Yes, Donny", nodded Luke and saluted slightly before grinning mischievously. "Damn, you are going to be an awesome protective mom one day."

"W—Why mom?!", yelped Donny and blushed furiously, glaring after the blonde.

Luke laughed and ran out of the cabin after blowing his boyfriend a kiss. The two brothers were left alone, Thess shifting a bit to get more comfortable and lay against his brother's side. Donny sighed and leaned his back against the wall, wrapping one arm around his baby brother.

"He's right", grinned Thess and winked. "You'll be an awesome mom. And _Sander_ would be a great dad. Oh, I'm sure my nieces and nephews would turn out to be totally adorable."

"What in the world are you talking about?", hissed Donny red-faced.

Thess' grin grew and his eyes wandered indicatively over to Donny's diary. "Though I still wonder where you hide that toy of yours since I haven't found anything here."

"You little kelp-face!", yelled Donny wide-eyed. "Why are you reading my diary?!"

Thess giggled and jumped off the bed to get away from his angry big brother. "Oh come on, you have five younger siblings. Did you really expect none of us would read it if you let it lay around like that? But don't worry, I hid it away before Percy found it. Besides, I only read it because I was concerned for you. You've been behaving oddly these last few weeks. Though now I at least now why. Because you want Sander to spank you."

Wide, Tartarus-dark eyes stared at Donny, Thess suddenly very silent. It took the older di Angelo a moment to realize that the whole Poseidon cabin had darkened into nothingness, pure pitch-black darkness. The playful look on his little brother's face had melted into one of fear.

"S... Sorry", mumbled Donny and tried to breath deep, his stomach knotting in guilt.

He was still no good at controlling his emotions. When he got angry – really angry – then he would pull the shadows closer until everything around him was dark. When he was sad it rained outside. And when he was happy, there were some sort of critters closing in on him.

"N... No problem, brother", replied Thess, trying to calm down, though he was still shaking nervously. "But... can... can you come and get me, please?"

Donny nodded and walked over to his little brother, his steps easy and hitting solid even though everything around them was like an ocean of ink. He could see how uncomfortable his water-bending little brother was in the shadows. Wrapping his arms around his baby brother, Donny tried to focus very hard on the Poseidon cabin, until they landed on the soft surface of a bed again.

"You... really brought us back", blinked Thess surprised. "I didn't know you could already control your shadow-traveling. That's cool. Oh! How is your control over water? Can we train together?"

"No. I don't... I don't want others to know that I train", muttered Donny and blushed. "What if..."

"What if you're as awesome at it as mom?", ended Thess, not accepting any other option. "Come!"

The younger di Angelo glared at his brother in determination and pulled Donny along out of the cabin. Though Donny slowed his sibling down some as he saw his best friend.

"Thea!", called Donny loudly, catching the brunette's attention.

"Oh. Hey, boys", grinned the native American and jogged over to them. "I'm pretty busy actually..."

"I just wanted to ask you if you had seen San...?", drawled Donny and blushed a bit.

Thea frowned for a moment confused. "He's not here. He had told me so like three hours ago. He said he'd be staying with uncle Jason for a couple of days. Hadn't he said good bye to you?"

Sea-green eyes blinked surprised at that information. "Oh... Well... Maybe he didn't find me..."

"I guess", shrugged Thea, not very convinced.

But before she could ask what was going on between her two boys, another girl ran over to them from where Thea had come from. She had practically every color of the rainbow on her head, her eyes seemed to swirl in different colors too and her camp shirt was tie-dyed.

"Thea. No time for girls talk. There's a class of newbies waiting for us!"

"Right. Sorry, Rainbow", mumbled Thea and nodded. "Bye, boys."

The two girls dashed away and Donny glared after them a bit. He didn't like Rainbow Jordan very much, but mainly so because she was Thea's female best friend so he felt like he was competing with her. Besides, how stoned had her dad been, calling a daughter of Iris Rainbow, really?

"Donny?", asked Thess softly, worry evident in his voice. "Is everything alright between you and San...? Did something happen? He never leaves for the Romans without you and Thea."

"I don't... know", shrugged Donny uncertain. "I mean, he was kind of angry at me this morning... But... I don't know why. Maybe... I did something wrong...?"

"You?", blinked Thess ridiculed. "You've never done anything to hurt anyone, I couldn't picture what you could have done wrong to make him angry at you! It's _certainly_ not you."

"If... you say so...", nodded Donny with a small smile. "Now come, you wanted to go to the lake."

"Yes!", exclaimed Thess and nodded hastily, continuing to pull his brother along.

/break\

Donny yawned completely exhausted as he stood in the middle of the woods, shortly past nine in the evening. He had spend three hours swimming with Thess, training so far beneath the surface that no one could watch them. He hated to admit it, but his younger brother had actually taught him a thing or two. But now he was dead on his feet and he was supposed to train with his dad.

"Someone is looking not very enthusiastic to spend time with me. Maybe I should go and get Jacky? He's always excited to see me", chuckled his dad from in front of him.

Donny blinked wide-eyed. He hadn't even noticed that his dad had arrived. The son of Hades leaned leisurely against a tree, his arms crossed in front of his chest, one eyebrow raised in question and a teasing smirk on his lips. He was practically radiating bad boy vibes (that's what his mother called it and also what his mom claimed to be the reason he had fallen so hard for the Ghost King back then). Blushing a bit in shame, Donny averted his eyes.

"Sorry, dad", mumbled Donny and bit his lips. "I am excited, I'm just tired a bit..."

"So you want us to skip training and you'll go to bed?", grunted Nico with a slight frown.

"No!", exclaimed Donny and shook his head violently. "I want to train!"

"Good", nodded Nico and pushed himself off the tree. "Then let's begin."

Donny nodded eagerly and made a move to activate his magical ring sword, but his father stopped him and shook his head. Frowning in confusion, Donny tilted his head.

"But you just said...", started the son of Perseus.

"That we'll train, yes", nodded the Ghost King. "I didn't say a word about swords. You mom is the sword-manic. I'm good with my sword too, but he's better so he'll teach you that. I'm more into combat. So I will teach you that. You don't need both of us teaching you the same. Oh, and don't give me that look, bambino. I'm not going to beat you up. We'll do that differently."

Under the observation of his very confused son, Nico raised a skeleton. Smirking at the teen, Nico crossed his arms. And the skeleton did the same. Donny gulped, still confused.

"Now it's your turn, bambino", ordered the son of Hades. "Raise the dead. Control them. It's not hard. You have to concentrate on that part of your powers. I know it's the only aspect of your variety of powers that you haven't elaborated yet. So I thought we should bind it into this training. Concentrate on the darkness and the earth, feel what lays beneath it."

Donny nodded obediently and closed his eyes, trying to breath deep. He tried to do as his cousin had explained to him. Separate his powers by how they feel. By now he knew exactly what the control of water felt like and how shadow-traveling felt. But death...? It was an irksome feeling, cold and creepy, making him shudder slightly. But he found it. Concentrating on it, he tried to call to them. Imagining a skeleton crawling out of the earth, ordering it to do so.

"Well, I suppose that will do. We'll work on the species later on", grunted his father.

Blinked curiously, Donny looked at what he had raised from the dead. A gorilla. Not quite what he had aimed for, but at least he had managed to raise _something_. Grinning proudly, he looked up at his dad for further instructions. Upon seeing that grin, Nico had to laugh and ruffle his son's hair.

"You're just as adorable as your mother, bambino", chuckled the son of Hades and shook his head. "It's a miracle I don't have to fend suitors off left and right wherever you go!"

"Da—ad!", yelped Donny embarrassed and blushed.

"Okay. Next we're going to _control_ the skeletons", redirected Nico their conversation, slipping his serious face on once more. "We'll fight, hand-to-hand. But through the skeletons. You will picture what you'd do with your thoughts and project them as orders onto the skeleton. I'll counter. And so forth. That way, none of us will get hurt and you'll improve your control over the dead and memorize the movements in a completely different way."

Smirking at his son, Nico took a fighting stance. So did his skeleton. Donny gulped nervously and looked over at his gorilla. Curiously lifting one foot, he imagined for the skeleton to do the same. It lifted an arm. Well, at least it was a limb, right? Gritting his teeth, he concentrated on the right foot. Up into the air and one step forward, damn it. He couldn't let his dad hang here. He didn't want to disappoint him. That stupid dead thing had to move!

"Woah, bambino, calm down", grunted Nico and eyed the gorilla warily. "If Chiron sees a dead gorilla flying over camp, he'll hand my ass over to my father."

Sea-green eyes opened again just to stare up at the floating skeleton. It had obviously lifted more than just a foot. Blushing embarrassed, Donny tried to bring it back down again.

"Sorry, I just... really wanted it to lift a foot, but...", shrugged Donny awkwardly.

"Don't be sorry for an accomplished goal", chided the Ghost King. "You made it lift a foot. It lifted more than that, but it still did as you wanted. You need to channel that emotion. That want. You need it to move, you want it to move, you have a motivation behind that. Channel that energy and use it concentrated. It'll empower you."

"It will?", asked Donny with a doubtful frown. "What are you... channeling?"

"When I first taught myself how to use my powers, I..." Nico gulped, guilt flashing through his dark eyes. "I channeled my anger and wrath toward your mother. By now, I channel my love for him."

Donny nodded in understanding. He knew the story of how his aunt Bianca had died and how complicated the relationship between his mom and dad had been at the beginning. Breathing deep once more, Donny tried to reach that motivation. He wanted to make his father proud. He needed for this to work, the exact was as he ordered. Fascinated he watched how the gorilla slowly lowered itself onto the ground again until it stood face-to-face with the other skeleton. Now the foot. Donny glared at it demandingly. And it moved. His heart jumped nervously.

"Good. Now we'll go through the basics of combat. I want you to do them yourself too though. Let the skeleton to as you do", ordered Nico and started to explain.

/break\

Two hours later had a sweaty, panting Donny laying spread-eagle on the ground, sniffling the grass. His father sat on a stone next to him, watching him amused.

"You were good", smiled Nico proudly. "Better than I expected for the first try. Tomorrow your mother will come again and the night after it, we are going to try and raise a human, mh?"

"Y... Yeah, dad", nodded Donny, still a bit embarrassed about the gorilla.

The two skeletons had already been ordered to return to the underworld. The son of Hades turned his gaze sky-ward and hummed in acknowledgment. Then he stood and laid down onto the grass too, pulling his son into a hug. Donny turned onto his back, resting his head on his dad's chest. They stared up into the starry night at the Huntress. The constellation always made Nico mournful.

"You were lacking concentration", noted the son of Hades, trying to clear his head. "What's up?"

"I... Sander had been acting odd today", replied Donny and chewed his lower lip. "He had been really grumpy this morning and then he left for Camp Jupiter without saying good bye to me."

"Well, Clarisse's boy is just like her. Stubborn as a donkey and just as cranky sometime", chuckled Nico lightly, ruffling Donny's hair a bit. "Don't think too much of it. He probably only had a rough night or something. I've heard from Chris that he just recently broke up with the Demeter boy?"

"Derek Rhys", nodded Donny with gritted teeth. "Yeah."

"Well, maybe it's tha-", started Nico, though then he interrupted himself and looked at the glare in those sea-green eyes, a glare he knew all too well. "You're _jealous_, bambino! Because of Sander?"

"I—I—No!", declined Donny and shook his head hastily. "What makes you think that?!"

"Because you got that same kicked-puppy look as your mother whenever he gets jealous because I'm being nice to someone he doesn't know", chuckled the son of Hades amused. "You're both not getting angry, but rather like an attention starving little pup... Very adorable."

"Okay, yes, so maybe I am jealous", huffed Donny flustered and crossed his arms.

"Clarisse's boy, eh?", grunted Nico thoughtful and turned back to look at the stars. "I suppose it could be worse. He's a great hero, had rescued your life quite a couple of times already. I'm guessing that is why you wanted to train, eh? You don't want to always be the damsel in distress. That's very Jackson of you, bambino. Your mother had always been a fighter too."

"So... you're not going to rip his head off...?", asked Donny with a skeptical and hopeful look.

"Of course I will rip his head off", huffed Nico and rolled his eyes. "That lad dares to sleep around, making my baby boy sad! He's going to suffer for that, padre mio!"

"Da—ad!", whined Donny with a quivering lower lip. "Please, please don't! That's my thing! I want to tell him that I like him myself, I don't want him to learn because you kicked his butt!"

"Well, I suppose", drawled Nico. "Your mother and his mother would not be very pleased with me if I did... He will get a period of grace. For now. But if he does anything else to hurt you...!"

"Thanks, dad", grinned Donny and kissed his father's cheek. "I should go to bed now though..."

"Yes, I should be going too. Your mom is waiting for me", chuckled Nico. "Good night, bambino."


	10. To Be Cherished and Loved

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || SanDon || Chasing Fireflies || SanDon || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Chasing Fireflies – The Next Generation of Heroes

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, D/s, bondage, masturbation, toys, spanking, threesome, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy and Sander/Donny

Side Pairings: Chris/Clarisse, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Jake/Will, Paul/Sally, Zeus/Hera, Hades/Persephone

Side Pairings OCs: Sam/Don (one-sided), Herc/Thea, Luke/Thess, Kitty/Percy, Fred/Carry, JP/Milly, Loki/Blance, Dash/Kara, Trend/Derek, Shally/Sara, San/Derek (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Reyna Anderson, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Miranda Gardner, Lou Ellen, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Chiron, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Tempest, Arion

Own Pegasi Characters: Nightowl (Thea's), Shadowchaser (Donny's), Trickster (Sander's)

Gods: Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Persephone, Aphrodite, Hermes, Artemis

Own Characters of the Next Generation:

_Nicercy_: Bianca Maria 'Bia' di Angelo, Hades Poseidon 'Don' di Angelo, Sally Persephone 'Percy' di Angelo, Theseus Paul 'Thess' di Angelo, James Charles 'Jimmy' di Angelo, Laura Silena 'Silly' di Angelo, Jackson Tyson 'Jack' di Angelo

_Chrisse_: Calandra 'Cally' Rodriguez, Chrysander 'Sander' Rodriguez, Charisma 'Carry' Rodriguez

_Pipabeth_: Theadora Tiphane 'Thea' McLean, Lucas Thomas 'Luke' McLean, Tristan Frederick 'Fred' McLean, Matthew Robert 'Matt' McLean

_Jayna_: Hercules 'Herc' Grace, Thalia Hylla 'Thyl' Grace, Jupiter Perseus 'JP' Grace

_Frazeleo_: Nicole Esperanza 'Nico' Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey 'Milly' Zhang, Claryssa 'Claire' Zhang

_Matie_: Amarilla 'Amy' Cage, Anthismos 'Andy' Cage

_Louranda_: Kathryn 'Kitty' Ellen, Alabaster 'Basty' Ellen

_Jakill_: Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Mason

Own Characters: Derek Rhys (son of Demeter), Sam Raser (son of Ares), Marshall Mikaelson (son of Enyo), Trend Austin (son of Athena), Rainbow Jordan (daughter of Iris), Loki Murdock (son of Mercury), Takara Phenia Thompson (daughter of Trivia), Blance Lamour (daughter of Chione), Phineas DeVorut (son of Venus), Joanna Foxx (daughter of Vulcan), Sara Mers (daughter of Mars)

Summary: Follow Donny, Nico's and Percy's second born, on his struggle with his unrequited (?) love for the trickster son of Chris and Clarisse, with the help of his wise best friend and of course also with his mother's help. Because Percy di Angelo does not stand idly by when he sees his son depressed. But what can he do to help? And can he stop Nico from tearing any of their suitors apart?

**Chasing Fireflies**

_The Next Generation of Heroes_

10. To Be Cherished and Loved

Nico groaned and stretched some as he exited the shadows in their living room. He would have loved to directly travel into their bed and sleep. But seeing as it was already well past half twelve in the night and his beloved husband had a rough day at work in the dojo, he had practically been sleep-walking when he had come home this evening. So Nico guessed the Sea Prince was already asleep. A slight pout slid onto his lips at that thought. He had scarcely been able to exchange a word with his husband today, they had missed each other in the morning and shortly after Percy had returned home, Nico had to leave for an emergency meeting in his office regarding a pretty big case. It was only up to luck and big, begging eyes turned onto Piper that Nico had been able to leave on time. He made a mental note to bring Piper a treat tomorrow.

Stretching again, he started to climb the stairs. He loved working with Piper and Lou. The three of them had founded their company. Since with the foundation of New Athens many things had changed in the Greek society. There were no year rounders anymore, they had small apartments where orphaned demi-gods or those who didn't want to endanger their mortal family could live without paying rent. They lived in rooming arrangements, most of the time three together. And their firm took care of this. Employees of the Demigod Protective Service had certain apartments as their responsibility, visiting at least once a week to see if the pre-teens or teens were doing their homework, had other things than junk-food in their fridges and kept everything clean. The DPS also took care of the collecting of demi-gods, many satyrs worked at their firm too. Because sending campers on quests was one thing, but sending them on quests to collect children was too dangerous for both parties. Now professional 'retired' heroes did that job. The concept had at first edged on with many, but since Lou, Piper and Nico had put everything in their powers – and a shadow-traveler, a witch and a charmspeaker had much power – into this, they had succeeded. By now the three were next to Chiron and Mayor Chase the most important people in New Athens. And even though the DPS was huge, with many departments and chiefs by now, Lou, Piper and Nico still wanted to keep a certain control over it. Which did result in overtime once in a while, but by now they were pretty good at dividing work and handing it over to others.

"Someone is looking very tired."

Nico blinked as he heard the soft, slightly teasing voice. Popping his neck, he stared at... Gulping, he licked his lips. Percy di Angelo was laying on their bed, naked as the day he had was born. One leg was drawn up against his chest, giving Nico a quite inspiring view between those soft thighs. The beautiful Sea Prince had a teasing smile on his rosy lips.

"Percy", grunted Nico skeptically and stepped closer. "If you're going to yawn and state that you're dead tired and want to go to sleep now, I will punish you like never before."

"I'm not that much of a tease", laughed the son of Poseidon softly and sat up. "Though with what you just said... I think I have to reconsider my plans for the evening and 'go to sleep'."

"I'm too exhausted to punish you properly so I'd appreciate for you to not be a tease", huffed the Ghost King and collapsed on the bed next to this husband. "What brought that on? I thought your day with Clarisse had been hard, what with the new summer classes starting and all... Training newbies and being so completely dead, I thought you'd already be asleep."

"I tried falling asleep", hummed Percy and scooted closer to rest his head on Nico's chest, his hands wandering beneath the sweaty shirt that clung to his lover's muscular frame. "But I couldn't get the picture of you training out of my head. Knowing you're out there, training... with sweat running down your hot body, that serious expression in your amazing eyes whenever you concentrate on fighting, the pure power radiating off you when you're in your element..."

The son of Poseidon licked his lips, lust clouding his sea-green eyes as his fingers trailed the six-pack beneath the black shirt. Nico chuckled amused and raised one eyebrow, pulling him close.

"So you were making yourself hot and bothered by thinking of me?", snickered Nico amused, running his fingers up and down Percy's side. "And now you want me to take care of it?"

"I actually already took care of it myself", murmured the Sea Prince and blushed. "What? You're hot and I was bored! Don't give me that look, Nico!"

"You... jerked off thinking of me?", snorted the Ghost King intrigued and rolled them over to rest between eagerly spread legs. "Like a horny little teenager, eh?"

"What can I say, you still get me horny like a teenager", mumbled the flustered son of Poseidon embarrassed, yet he still spread his legs a bit wider in a provoking manner. "I just... you still make me drool, even after all these years, you're the hottest man ever. But jerking off with a dildo up my ass is just not the same as getting fucked by you... So... I may have jerked off, but I'm not satisfied."

"Mh, we can't have that", murmured Nico, kissing down Percy's torso until he nibbled on the Sea Prince's hipbones. "You know, I'm glad I still affect you like that. Because you, my delicious little tease, make me hard every time you dust off the lower shelves in the living room..."

"Why do you think I do that?", smirked Percy and pulled Nico up to kiss him passionately. "I need to know if I'm still good enough at getting to you."

"You're more than good enough for me", growled the son of Hades possessively as Percy pulled the black shirt over his head and threw it onto the floor. "You're perfection, you're the most beautiful being that has ever been brought forth from the sea. Including Aphrodite."

"Don't anger the goddess of love", chided Percy, though he still looked very pleased by this.

"I guess you're right", chuckled Nico, fidgeting with his pants. "How about I take care of you now? Would you like that? My cock within you, mercilessly overstimulating your prostate?"

"Oh yes! Yes, yes, yes, please", whimpered the Sea Prince and nodded hastily.

Nico snickered, dragging his lips lazily along the collar-bone, chest and well-defined stomach of his husband and down to the already half-erect member of the Sea Prince. Percy moaned hoarsely as his husband's cunning tongue went to tease him into a full erection. Equally cunning fingers went to work the already loosened hole of his lover. It was still slick with lube from Percy' previous session.

"It's good you're so naughty, love. That saves time", smirked Nico and sat up to position himself at his husband's entrance. "I don't think I could wait for long today."

"Me neither, my Ghost King", moaned Percy, his fingers tangled into Nico's hair. "Take me!"

The son of Hades smirked amused by his husband's eagerness and slowly eased his way into the beloved tightness of his Sea Prince. Percy moaned hoarsely and threw his head back, his nails digging into his lover's shoulders. Nico growled slightly, already used to this kind of pain. He loved how possessive Percy could get, it showed him that he wasn't the only one madly in love in their relationship. Crashing their lips together, Nico started to move, thrusting harshly into the man beneath him. Percy's nails scratched Nico's back over and over again, every time the Ghost King hit his prostate, as if the Sea Prince tried to hold onto reality in his blissful state.

"Ha—arder, Nico, please", gasped the son of Poseidon, baring his neck.

Nico took the invitation and sank his teeth into the tender flesh, nibbling, biting and sucking to leave a big mark. He loved how adorably embarrassed Percy got when others saw such marks. Especially Clarisse enjoyed teasing the Sea Prince about them. Smirking against Percy's neck, the son of Hades wrapped his fingers around the attention-starving member of his lover. A strangled gasp was his reward, sea-green eyes clouded with lust and love.

"Love you, so much, so, so much", mewed the son of Poseidon, reaching up in a silent demand.

A serene smile laid on Nico's lips as he lowered them onto his lover's, this time in a gentle kiss. His movement slowed down a bit, hitting Percy's prostate in a torturing pace. Whimpers and whines were Percy's way of begging for more. It seemed the Sea Prince's day had been exhausting enough for him to reduce him to quite the mess in this. Normally the son of Poseidon was more vocal.

"Come for me, amore", growled Nico darkly. "Be a good _boy_ and come for me."

A mixture between a moan and a laughter escaped the rosy lips, making Nico smirk. He enjoyed making his husband feel young again, because he hated whenever his gorgeous, beautiful, mesmerizing Sea Prince was in one of his "I'm too old and not good enough for you anymore, especially not after all these years and pregnancies!"-moods. This was completely ridiculous though, because Percy is, was and would always be the most enchanting being on this planet to him.

"Now, don't make me wait, my little tease", chided the smirking Ghost King. "Come, amore."

His cunning fingers knew exactly which spots to tease, to caress and to scratch to get the reactions he wanted. Within a couple of seconds, the Sea Prince came with his husband's name on his lips, panting hard as his mind went fuzzy, a pleased grin aimed at his lover. Just seeing that thoroughly shagged look on that beautiful face and the contorting feeling of Percy's clenching muscles were enough for Nico to come too, filling his husband's tight ass with his cum.

"You're gorgeous, bello", murmured Nico, placing a sloppy kiss on Percy's lips.

The son of Poseidon huffed slightly and snuggled up to his husband after the Ghost King pulled out of him. The half-Italian wrapped his arms around the slender waist, pulling Percy closer.

"So...", drawled the Sea Prince, drawing dolphins onto Nico's torso with their mingled sweat, animating them to move around on the well-trained body. "How was training with our boy?"

"He's in love with Chrysander Rodriguez", was Nico's only reply.

"Oh", blinked Percy amused. "Did you figure it out yourself or did he tell you?"

"A mixture of both", shrugged the son of Hades with a dark glare. "The boy dared to hurt our precious angelo! Padre mio, if that lad shows himself, I'll hand his ass to him!"

Percy's eyes glazed over once more at that, not really hearing the words. He loved how Nico's Italian accent, that was normally only barely noticeable, always got thick when he was irritated and angry. That always made him horny as hell. Blinking a couple of times, he tried to regain focus.

"I doubt Donny would appreciate it if you'd do that, love", smiled Percy amused, folding his arms beneath his chin. "It's his love-life. Let him get that in his own pace, mh? I mean... I'm glad we had our own pace too. I know we could have gotten together earlier, but... it was good the way it was. I... had needed that time to figure stuff out on my own. Maybe Donny needs that too. It would be bad if you'd push their relationship instead of giving them time, mh?"

"Are you comparing them to us?", grunted Nico with a frown. "I don't like that."

"Why?", asked Percy, a confused frown of his own on his face.

"Because you've carried seven children for me, amore", replied the Ghost King slowly.

"Still not seeing the problem", grunted Percy, with a warning glare in his green eyes. "This better has a good reasoning behind it, because otherwise you'll sleep on the couch for the rest of summer."

"What? No", huffed the son of Hades and kissed his husband soothingly. "I didn't mean it like that. I love you and the fact that you're the mother of my children. I just don't want to see _our son_ being the mother of Chrysander's children. The implication, Percy, the implication! Our baby boy getting... getting... No! He's my bambino, no one is going to touch him in those inappropriate ways. Especially not that up-to-no-good trickster! No."

"You... do know that most likely all our children, sans Bianca, will have sex at one point in their lives, right?", chuckled Percy highly amused and pecked Nico's lips. "You're adorable."

"No", huffed the glaring Ghost King. "None of my children are going to have sex as long as I am there to stop that from happening. Not my little angels."

"You also do know that that's the reason Thess was so reluctant to tell us, eh?", chuckled Percy and shook his head. "It's part of growing up. They'll fall in love, they will endure heartbreak but also joy, they will discover sexuality and they will eventually have children of their own. I will not have you standing between me and my grandchildren, Nico di Angelo!"

"Grandchildren...", repeated Nico thoughtful, his eyes softening. "I like the thought of that... You and me, all old and wrinkled, sitting on our swing hammock, watching the bambini playing at our pond, watching them on the weekends and yet still having all week to ourselves..."

"See?", smiled Percy and nodded, enjoying the sound of it. "But for that to happen, our children have to inevitably have sex at one point. And I for my part would prefer for my children to have their children with someone they love and not with some hidden one-night-stand because they're too afraid to have a proper relationship thanks to their father. Let them enjoy love. Let them have what I have. A perfect life. I want for Donny to find his very own Nico, who's able to take all his insecurities away and make him feel like the most special person on this planet, who can always give him the feeling of being protected, loved and cherished. I want him to have that too."

"That's what I make you feel?", grinned Nico, kissing Percy tenderly. "That's good."

"That and a thousand wonderful things more", smiled the son of Poseidon and yawned widely.

"Then I suppose you're right", nodded the Ghost King thoughtful. "I want for him to have that too. Donny is so insecure about himself, he needs someone to assure him of how wonderful he is, because it seems he doesn't believe us whenever we tell him. Though... Chrysander...?"

There was a slight glare flaming up in those dark eyes. A look Percy easily recognized. He knew exactly what was going through the half-Italian's head. All the pranks and mischief the trickster had done in the past. Was he truly the best Donny could get?

"He's a hero", hummed Percy, tilting his head. "He has always done everything to protect Donny. Don't you remember all the times they had gone on quests? Sander always did everything in his power to keep our baby safe. I think he has been crushing on Donny for some time now."

"Then why is he being a jerk now?", glared Nico accusingly. "If he doesn't have a good reason for hurting Donny – and there is no good reason for that – I will personally tear him a new one and then leave him with my father for a little while."

"Hurting him?", grunted Percy, now also glaring. "No one hurts my children."

"Donny had been quite out of it today and he had said that Chrysander had been grumpy and hadn't even said good bye to him when he had left for New Rome, not even saying why he went to visit the Romans. Something is up with the brat", replied the son of Hades.

The sea-green eyes darkened some, causing Nico to raise an eyebrow. The son of Hades loved that feral mother-lioness-side of his husband. These days it was rare to get the hero, the fighter, the _wolf_ out of Percy. They weren't at war anymore, their last quest had been nineteen years ago. The biggest fight Percy Jackson got to have these days was when he was groceries shopping and a sale was nearly sold out. Not that Nico was complaining, he relished the times of peace and their little family life. But he would also always relish the memories of the savior of Olympus, all fighting stance, ready to kick some ungodly asses (or in some cases, godly asses).

"I think it's time I go and visit your sister again. Maybe I'll meet Sander there", hummed Percy with a slightly wicked gleam in his eyes. "It would be nice to talk to Leo again too..."

"Ah, I am not allowed to kick Chrysander's ass but you are? Why?", whined Nico with a pout, his arms crossed over his chest. "That's not fair, Percy."

"I'm not going to kick his ass, moron", muttered the Sea Prince and waved his hand dismissively. "I just want to have a nice conversation with him, from... godmother to godson."

The way Percy flecked his fists suggested a bit more than tea and cookies though. Then again, Nico would be the last to interfere. Because Percy was still Percy and coming into his way when he was agitated was a very, very bad idea, even for his husband.

"But make it short. Donny is expecting you tonight", warned Nico with one raised eyebrow. "Don't let the kid wait. You know how whiny he can get. Oh, what am I saying? Of course you know, he got that from you, after all."

"I am not whiny", grunted Percy and blushed slightly.

"Really? Could have fooled me there earlier", smirked the Ghost King.

The Sea Prince's blush deepened some. "That is something completely different, you perv."

"I think I'll come with you tomorrow", hummed Nico, dismissing the adorably flustered look on his husband's face. "I miss my sister and I haven't seen Claire in months. The kid must have grown. They always grow so fast in that age. And my other nieces too."

"Visiting the Romans then", grinned Percy with a nod. "It'll be nice to get to tease Jason again too. I haven't seen him in a really long time... Wow. It's kind of sad, isn't it?"

"Not really. A couple of months is not that long. We live on different sides of the US, after all. If we were mortals, we would probably only see them every couple of years", shrugged Nico, running his fingers through Percy's hair. "We're all busy. We have jobs, children, lives of our own. It's not like we get to go on some ridiculous quest, only us on a ship for some days. There are more important things now. And we still see them often enough. I know how often you and Leo IM each other."

"Well... we got to trade stories", giggled Percy, his blush returning.

"Sometimes I wonder if you'll ever grow up", muttered Nico affectionately and shook his head.

"But that's what you love about me", noted the son of Poseidon, arching one eyebrow.

"No", disagreed Nico with a smirk and leaned in to kiss Percy's nose. "I love _everything_ about you."

"And _that_ is what I love most about you", smiled Percy, tilting his head to properly kiss Nico.

"You know", hummed the Ghost King after a little while of their lips moving against each other. "I've been thinking, since we're going to spend quite much time with Donny for now... Maybe we should do a little extra thing with our other children too."

"I've been thinking the same", nodded Percy and bit his lower lip in guilt. "I feel as if I'm not giving them enough love when I'm not spending equal time with them all. I know that's ridiculous and that it's also quite impossible to take to every single issue of every child when you have seven of them running around, but... I don't want them to feel neglected..."

"That was absolutely not what I was getting at since none of our children will ever feel neglected with such a dotting mother", grinned Nico in a slightly teasing voice. "But well, Jimmy and Silly had been bugging me for a while now that they wanted to show their friends the underworld..."

"How about you take them with you to visit your father this weekend and I take Thess, Percy and their friends with me down to visit my father?", smirked Percy. "Dad had been dying to meet Percy's girlfriend. And now with Thess dating Luke, he would even get to meet them both."

"Underwater?", frowned Nico slightly. "You know I don't like that. Cyclopes – not counting Ty – and sharks and other dangerous creatures are lurking in the sea..."

"Because the underworld, with it's skeletons, zombies and ghosts is a fun fare for children?", snorted Percy ridiculed and glared at his husband. "Oh no. If you take Jimmy and Silly to the underworld, I will take Percy and Thess underwater. No discussions, mister."

"What are we going to do with the little bugger though?", frowned Nico thoughtful. "He's too sneaky and ADHD to go with either of us, at least while we're both alone with a bunch of children or teenagers. He'd be lost at sea within a minute and causing ruckus in the underworld in ten."

"Well, how about we do him a favor too then?", grinned Percy broadly. "He had been whining about visiting my parents for weeks now, but with school and all..."

"We could bring him to Paul and Sally for the weekend, yes...", drawled Nico slowly. "That's actually a pretty good idea. And with all of us busy, Donny will have to relax some too."

"And maybe he'll get to spend some alone-time with Sander", smirked the son of Poseidon, pleased by their plans. "Maybe they'll finally get to talk about certain things, without having to fear their younger siblings butting in on them. Oh, you're brilliant, love."

"I know", chuckled Nico. "It's why you married me. That, and my cock."

"And some other things, yes. But mainly those two", snorted Percy and rolled his eyes before yawning widely. "And now, be a good husband and be my pillow, I'm sleepy after you fucked me."

"As you wish", grunted the son of Hades amused, kissing him lightly. "Sleep tight, amore."


	11. A Greek Among Romans

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || SanDon || Chasing Fireflies || SanDon || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Chasing Fireflies – The Next Generation of Heroes

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, D/s, bondage, masturbation, toys, spanking, threesome, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy and Sander/Donny

Side Pairings: Chris/Clarisse, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Jake/Will, Paul/Sally, Zeus/Hera, Hades/Persephone

Side Pairings OCs: Sam/Don (one-sided), Herc/Thea, Luke/Thess, Kitty/Percy, Fred/Carry, JP/Milly, Loki/Blance, Dash/Kara, Trend/Derek, Shally/Sara, San/Derek (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Reyna Anderson, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Miranda Gardner, Lou Ellen, Thalia Grace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Chiron, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Tempest, Arion

Own Pegasi Characters: Nightowl (Thea's), Shadowchaser (Donny's), Trickster (Sander's)

Gods: Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Persephone, Aphrodite, Hermes, Artemis

Own Characters of the Next Generation:

_Nicercy_: Bianca Maria 'Bia' di Angelo, Hades Poseidon 'Don' di Angelo, Sally Persephone 'Percy' di Angelo, Theseus Paul 'Thess' di Angelo, James Charles 'Jimmy' di Angelo, Laura Silena 'Silly' di Angelo, Jackson Tyson 'Jack' di Angelo

_Chrisse_: Calandra 'Cally' Rodriguez, Chrysander 'Sander' Rodriguez, Charisma 'Carry' Rodriguez

_Pipabeth_: Theadora Tiphane 'Thea' McLean, Lucas Thomas 'Luke' McLean, Tristan Frederick 'Fred' McLean, Matthew Robert 'Matt' McLean

_Jayna_: Hercules 'Herc' Grace, Thalia Hylla 'Thyl' Grace, Jupiter Perseus 'JP' Grace

_Frazeleo_: Nicole Esperanza 'Nico' Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey 'Milly' Zhang, Claryssa 'Claire' Zhang

_Matie_: Amarilla 'Amy' Cage, Anthismos 'Andy' Cage

_Louranda_: Kathryn 'Kitty' Ellen, Alabaster 'Basty' Ellen

_Jakill_: Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Mason

Own Characters: Derek Rhys (son of Demeter), Sam Raser (son of Ares), Marshall Mikaelson (son of Enyo), Trend Austin (son of Athena), Rainbow Jordan (daughter of Iris), Loki Murdock (son of Mercury), Takara Phenia Thompson (daughter of Trivia), Blance Lamour (daughter of Chione), Phineas DeVorut (son of Venus), Joanna Foxx (daughter of Vulcan), Sara Mers (daughter of Mars)

Summary: Follow Donny, Nico's and Percy's second born, on his struggle with his unrequited (?) love for the trickster son of Chris and Clarisse, with the help of his wise best friend and of course also with his mother's help. Because Percy di Angelo does not stand idly by when he sees his son depressed. But what can he do to help? And can he stop Nico from tearing any of their suitors apart?

**Chasing Fireflies**

_The Next Generation of Heroes_

11. A Greek Among Romans

Sander groaned and popped his neck. He hated shadow-traveling, it always made his stomach flip in a very unpleasant way. Besides, he did not enjoy clinging to Marshall. The broad dark-skinned boy jumped off Mrs. O'Leary and offered Sander a hand. The brunette threw him a dirty look.

"Am I a girl?", huffed the grandson of Hermes ridiculed and jumped down himself.

"Shally!", called a high-pitched voice.

The red-haired daughter of Mars ran past Sander as if he wasn't even there. And then she jumped Marshall. The son of Enyo laughed lightly, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend as she kissed him fiercely. The innocent kiss turned more passionately and Sander turned slightly green.

"Come on, MO, let's leave them alone", grunted Chrysander, patting Mrs. O'Leary's head.

The big hell-hound yelped in agreement and walked up to him. Leading her away from the two demi-gods, Sander started to wander around New Rome rather aimlessly. He loved the city. It was so completely different from New Athens. Breathing deep, he tried to feel the city's rushing and pulsing nature. So many strong demi-gods were making the whole city lively.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the Greek Trickster", hummed a female voice.

Sander stiffened and blinked a view times. Three different voices started to giggle slightly. Turning around, he faced the three females. The one that had spoken had brightly magenta colored hair, short and curly, sticking into every direction, her golden amber eyes glittering with something akin to wicked. Takara Phenia Thompson, daughter of Trivia. The young witch was one of the few Roman demi-gods he actually liked. Most Romans weren't all that welcoming when it came to halflings, especially so with Greek halflings like him.

Right next to the quarter-Japanese-quarter-British-half-Roman (oh yes, Sander loved looking at Takara's family tree, it was always rather... adventurous) stood one of the Romans he didn't get along with quite that well. Even though she was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen (or maybe that was part of why they didn't get along?). With her pale, nearly white, skin and her snowy white, long hair and the ice-blue eyes, the perfect curves. Yes, the daughter of Chione was a beauty to be marveled. But Blance Lamour was a complete child of ice on the inside. No one was that good at giving others the cold shoulder.

The third girl facing him was someone he actually liked, but sometimes wasn't sure how to handle. Esperanza Nicole Zhang, a name that was more than well-known in New Rome and New Athens. She was, after all, together with her youngest sister Claryssa, not just a halfling, but a Roman-Greek halfling. Life was pretty rough for them, but they coped quite well with their other siblings. And if you have three protective, strong godly grandfathers that's kind of very helpful too.

"Nico, Kara... Lamour", greeted Sander with a short nod. "What do I owe the pleasure of being greeted by New Rome's very own Furies?"

"I felt magic", grinned Takara with a tilted head. "Dark magic. And since Nico's little sister is quite busy at a praetor-meeting, we went to investigate ourselves. So I figured another di Angelo decided to come around. Wouldn't have thought it'll be you with Mrs. O'Leary though."

"I had hoped it'll be Donny", pouted Nico, one arm wrapped around the leather-clad daughter of magic. "I would have loved to get some information about... uh... family. Yeah."

"What are you doing here, Rodriguez?", asked Blance in an icy voice, her arms crossed in front of her chest, a cold glare in her blue eyes. "Isn't it enough the di Angelos frequent us...?"

"Jeez, I feel the love", huffed Sander, a glare of his own on his face. "I'm here to visit my best friend, if I get your allowance, Snow Princess."

"Oh, for once I'd actually allow you to stay then", hummed the white-haired girl. "Because your 'best' friend steals away my time with my boyfriend."

"Why he's with you is beyond me anyway", muttered Sander beneath his breath. "Anyway girls, care to lead the way? I have my very own duties to attend to too, after all."

"Why you're leader of the Greeks is beyond me", muttered Blance and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be so bitchy. Both of you", laughed Nico, wrapping one arm around the daughter of Chione.

The two took the lead, the tinkerer wisely separating the two quarreling teenagers, leaving Takara and Sander to follow. A certain amount of mischief laid in the amber-golden eyes as the daughter of Trivia stared at Chrysander intensely. Sander raised one eyebrow suspiciously.

"What's up, Kara?", grunted the brunette boy a bit annoyed.

"You seem angry", hummed the young witch and shrugged leisurely. "I could change that."

"Uh... Yeah... You're not quite my type, Kara, sorry", muttered Sander awkwardly.

"And you're not quite the right gender, Sander", chuckled Takara and rolled her eyes amused. "I didn't mean it in that way, you hopeless perv. I mean I could help you with a potion."

"To make the angry go away?", snorted Sander, now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"To make the shadowy sea spread his legs", smirked Kara with a wink.

"Wha-Wha-Wha... What?!", yelped the brunette with wide eyes and red ears.

"I am not dumb, Rodriguez", huffed Takara with a slight pout. "I spend enough time drooling over the Venus girls to know the signs when someone's in love. You have that wounded puppy-dog gleam in your eyes and you walk a little slouched, not as tall and proud as you normally do, your clothes and hair are quite the mess and you never drop by without the other two Greek halflings. All in all, you remind me of all those desperate little losers that linger around to dwell in self-pity because they can't have the pretty Venus-kids."

"Why, but doesn't that include you too if you're busy drooling over them?", teased Sander.

"There's a difference between appreciating a nice view and longing for what you can't have", snorted the daughter of Trivia with another roll of her eyes. "I already have a pretty girlfriend who also happens to not be such an airhead. And actually I'd appreciate if you wouldn't tell her that I..."

"Like to enjoy the view?", snickered the grandson of Hermes. "I won't tell Rainbow."

"Now, how did _you_ figure that out?", blinked Takara, blushing brightly.

"Well, I've watched Thea and Herc trying to hide their feelings and how they slowly turned into a relationship for years", smirked the brunette boy. "And now that I know that you're playing for that team too it explains quite a lot. Like Rainbow's frequent questions when we'll visit New Rome again and if she may tag along. How long has that been going on?"

"A couple of weeks maybe", shrugged Takara, averting her eyes.

"How did you get her?", whispered Sander, his eyes trailed on the path in front of them.

"Huh? What kind of question is that?", blinked the witch surprised.

"Well, did you use a portion on her or what? What did you do right to get her?", huffed Sander, obviously embarrassed that he asked this. "I mean... I can't really ask Herc that. It's... different for straights. Easier. Besides, guys don't talk about stuff like that. And I don't want to talk to Thea about it because she'll throw a fuss. She's disturbingly obsessed with gays anyway. So... How did you know that you're both... uh... well, lesbians and that you're both in love with each other...? Is there something I'm missing, some kind of signs or code...?"

"No", chuckled Takara and shook her head, her wicked and mysterious eyes quite serious for once. "Besides, it's not easier for straights either. The one they're falling for could be gay, or simply not in love with them either. But... yeah, it was rough. I've been... quite hopelessly in love with Dash for years, just... everything. Her attitude, her multicolored hair and style in general, her... bloody hell, her amazing body... But I didn't dare talk to her. She's... strong and independent and I wasn't sure if I should even approach her. In the end, she was the one that acted first. So... I can't help you either."

"What are you two girls gossiping about back there?", grunted Nico with a questioning look.

Sander and Takara lifted their gaze to stare at the two females in front of them. They had reached the arena and it looked as if Nico and Blance were quite impatiently waiting for them.

"Nothing", huffed Sander with crossed arms. "Anyway, thanks for bringing me."

"Make sure to drop by later on, cousin", grinned Nico, hugging him briefly. "Dad is eager to hear how aunt Clarisse is doing and mamá and mom would certainly want to see you too!"

"Tell them I'll come over for lunch", nodded the brunette boy, returning his cousin's hug.

"Great!", beamed the pretty Latina, grabbing both her friends' hands to pull them along. "Bye!"

"Hey! Wait up, I want to see my boyfriend!", exclaimed Blance displeased.

Sander sighed relieved. He was glad Nico had taken the annoying white-haired beauty with her, because what Sander really needed was some boys-time. Something that was hard to get in New Athens. Because his inner circle of friends consisted of Thea and Rainbow, who were both girls and thus disqualified for some boys-time, Donny, who was out of question too because he was the main source for Sander's troubles, Marshall, who spend most time moping that he couldn't be with his girlfriend or was too busy keeping Trend and Sam from ripping each other's throats out, and Sam and Trend, who were always busy ripping each other's throats out. He was glad to have some friends among the Romans too, because they tended to be more level-headed than the Greeks...

"Hey, guys. Got some room for me to join?", smirked Sander as he reached the arena.

The two boys, both in full armor, their swords clashing, stopped mid-strike to look up as they heard the well-known voice of their friend. The smaller one lifted his helmet off to grin at the brunette with electric blue eyes, the splitting image of his father. The blonde jogged over to him, giving him a one-armed hug and clapping his shoulder hard.

"San, I didn't know you guys would come! Where's Thea?", asked Hercules Grace eagerly.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Herc, but I came alone", grunted Sander and rolled his eyes.

The blonde's mood seemed to deflate only a little bit at that, though he was still happy to see his best friend, even if his girlfriend wasn't present. The other boy joined them, his helm laying discarded on the ground as he ruffled his black hair to get some air on his head again. Mischievous blue eyes sparkled at Sander, the boy stretching some before patting Sander's shoulder.

"Sup, bro?", grinned the black-haired boy. "How are the pranks going?"

Chrysander grinned slightly at that. Loki Murdock was one of the few demi-gods that flat-out ignored the whole 'second generation'-thing. He lived after the rule that Sander held his grandfather Hermes' powers and thus was a kid of Hermes. Making him Loki's Greek brother. The son of Mercury held quite some influence in Camp Jupiter, he had been praetor before Sammy Zhang. He would have been re-elected, but he had refused to, wanting to focus more on his relationship with Blance and his quests with Hercules and Takara.

"You want some sparring?", asked Herc curiously.

"Can we go to the lake? I actually came to talk and not to fight. Had enough fighting at Camp Half-Blood already", shrugged Sander and turned slightly, a bit embarrassed.

"Talking?", blinked Loki with a frown. "Seriously, dude? _Talking_? Wouldn't you have been able to do that with your three girls at the Greek camp?"

"Three...?", repeated Sander a bit confused before it dawned him. "Call Donny a girl one more time and I will make you a girl, Murdock!"

"Why?", snickered the Roman trickster, wrapping one arm around each boy's shoulders. "You're calling him a Disney Princess all the time too. Why can't I call him a girl too...?"

"Because he's _Sander's_ girl", smirked Herc knowingly.

Sander blushed a dark crimson as the trio headed out of the arena and over to the lake. The busy city changed to a calm setting of nature, the wind whistling through the trees. A patient silence laid between the three boys until they reached the rippling water. The two Romans slowly shed their armor, collapsing a bit exhausted on the ground, both only wearing sweaty muscle shirt and baggy jeans. Sander stared at the water longingly for a moment before joining them on the ground.

"Tell me again why I can't have him", sighed Sander frustrated. "I mean, as long as I can think, I've done everything, absolutely everything in my powers to become good enough for him. I've trained harder than anyone else at camp to become strong enough to protect him. I took quest after quest to become a great hero, because I know how much his eyes always sparkle in awe when his parents talk about their heroic past. I made friends over friends to show him that I'm good with people. I became camp leader to show him that I'm also good with children. I took a hurt pegasus in and nursed him back to health to show that I understand his love for horses. I really did everything."

"What brings that depressed puppy look on?", blinked Loki with a confused frown.

The two Romans exchanged a worried glance, the son of Mercury straightening his clothes a bit while Herc ruffled his hair a bit desperately. Sander was staring a bit desperately at the lake.

"I think... Donny has a boyfriend...", whispered Sander with the saddest look ever.

"Huh?", blinked both Romans surprised.

"Donny? _Our_ Donny?", asked Herc slowly. "Our Donny, sexually active? What makes you think that? That's like the most ridiculous thing ever!"

"He... started asking about stuff. Porn and BDSM", mumbled Sander annoyed. "And he disappeared with some odd excuse for a day. And this morning, he was completely exhausted and wearing a shirt that was way too big for him. And he was wearing a ring."

"He never wears jewelry", noted Herc with a deep frown. "And where did he get a too big shirt from...? He's the oldest of the di Angelos. Any other of them and I would have said they had stolen it from Donny, but now... Okay, that is really suspicious. But a boyfriend...?"

"He asked about BDSM", repeated the brunette darkly. "He, the purest and most innocent being I know, is suddenly interested in learning more about sex. That can't just come from nowhere!"

"If the cute innocent ones show interest in that stuff then there's nearly always someone else involved", nodded Loki solemnly, earning a jab in the ribs from Herc. "Hey! Not my fault that that's true. It's how I learned about Kara's relationship with that Iris-brat, after all."

The son of Mercury adapted a very irritated and dark aura as he muttered that. He was quite possessive over the young witch, considering her the sister he never had. Herc and Sander could both easily relate to that, what with being older brothers themselves.

"But how do I take him away from this guy?", whined Sander (not that he'd admit it was a whine).

"By being better", shrugged Loki unimpressed, earning himself another shove in the ribs. "Ouch. Would you mind stopping that, Grace? Your boney elbows hurt more than your freaking sword!"

"Only if you stop being a dick-head", snorted Hercules annoyed. "What would you have done if some jerk would have swept Blance from her feet right in front of you?"

"As if the Snow Princess would be impressed by that. Or anything, for that matter. I'm still astonished that she's dating _you_", huffed the Greek and shook his head.

"She's not as cold-hearted as you think", growled Loki defensively, his eyes darkening. "She had a rough past, she doesn't let everybody close. But Herc is right, I would probably be devastated if someone else would... Okay, okay, okay. I get it. So, what do we do?"

"Huh?", blinked the two second-generation heroes.

"Well, thinking how life would be without Blance for me, or without Thea for you, how can we let poor Sander hang like that?", snickered the Roman trickster intrigued. "It's time to take action."

"You mean... you want to help me?", asked the son of Clarisse and Chris slowly.

"Of course! We're your friends, after all", hummed Loki, his eyes sparkling with plans and pranks. "We'll make you look better than that guy and we'll show Donny just who he belongs to. We're going to prank the crap out of that jerk for taking your Disney Princess away."

"And then Thea will _finally_ get that double-date with you guys that she's been dreaming off", grunted Herc with a pleased nod, his arms crossed. "It's decided. We accept the quest."

"Quest? What quest?", snorted Sander a bit ridiculed.

"I'd rather want to know why Thea wants a double-date with you, but not with me and Blance!", interjected Loki irritated, elbowing Hercules with a frown. "What's wrong with your girl?!"

"Oh please", laughed Hercules a bit amused, wrapping one arm around each of his friends. "Thea and I have plenty of straight friends, you know how much she loves her yoyo, or whatever she calls that. Her gay guys. So don't take it personal, Trickster. And to answer your question, San, the quest to rescue your love-life, of course. Thea had been going on about that for ages now. She disproves of you whoring yourself through camp. Very much so."

Sander snorted slightly, though yet a small sincere smile slid onto his lips. He was glad to have such good friends. It would just be more amazing if there wouldn't be that damn distance between them. Though then again, he rather left to visit Herc and Loki instead of having Donny that far away from him. Besides, Sam, Trend and Marshall were his close friends too. They could just be very exhausting sometimes (well, Sam and Trend, that is).

"Okay. First, we need a plan", interrupted Hercules his thoughts.

"Too bad none of us are all that good with the... planning part of this stuff...", drawled Loki with a frown, tilting his head. "I mean, not that kind of plans. San and I are good with prank plans."

"Yeah, no kidding", sighed Sander and shook his head frustrated. "When Thea, Donny and I go on a quest, Thea does the planning. But I don't want Thea involved in this. She'll only go all fangirl on me and I really don't need that..."

"Okay, so your girlfriend is out of question", nodded Loki, staring at Herc before turning back to look at Sander thoughtful. "My girlfriend is out of question too since we'll have Sander frozen to the ground then... And I kind of doubt Blance would agree to help him anyway... Nico would be too dangerous too since she's both, yours and Donny's cousin. I think she would be too conflicted to help. Joe? No, she would rip me a new one if I'd even bother her. She's so busy to work on the Roman version of Bunker Nine with Nico's help... Mh...What about the Greek guys? I mean, you got quite the threesome of war there. Enyo, Athena, Ares..."

"Marshall wouldn't really approve of such notions and he's quite busy with Sara. Trend is... uh... he's not really talking to me at the moment. There had been a little... problem... And Sam is... yeah."

"Sam is drooling over Donny himself, yeah", nodded Herc with a little glare. "He really should respect that you have dibs on Do... Wait. Do you think Sam is the secret boyfriend...?"

"What? No", snorted Sander ridiculed and shook his head. "Sam wouldn't... No. But he's also not really the helpful kind of guy. Hey. What about the Wicked Witch of the West Coast?"

"Kara would... certainly enjoy helping...", smirked the son of Mercury, his blue eyes starting to sparkle as a plan formed in his mind. "Oh yes! I love making a good plan with my best friends! Wonderful! She's the best witch of this generation, sure there is some useful potion she could brew up and bibbedi-bobbedi-boo, the Disney Princess will kiss his frog and you will both live happily ever after in Neverland, hosting tea parties for your friends."

"You... need to get your Disney straight", commented Sander with one raised eyebrow.

"Good idea. How about we watch some _Hercules_ to lighten the mood before we get to the planning part of the evening?", grinned Loki mischievously.

"Go suck it, Murdock", growled Hercules embarrassed. "You know how inaccurate that movie is! And how _old_! Dad always said that it's totally wrong, like in everything! And that he doesn't look any like the real Hercules! Dad and aunt Piper met him, after all."

"And that exactly is why we're watching it together", smirked the son of Mercury and stood. "Come on, I know for a fact that Missus Zhang has a pretty wicked collection of old-fashioned DVDs at home because they wanted to raise their kids with their 'movies with value'."

"Missus Zhang?", snorted Sander as they stood. "And what do you call uncle Leo?"

"Supreme Captain of the Argo II, most of the times", shrugged Loki, earning two full-hearted laughter. "What? It earns me privileges with the coolest ship ever. That's good for dates."

* * *

_Author's note: Yes, I'm still alive. I've had this chapter finished about... three days ago. See what university is doing to me? Three days, not even finding the time to post something that I have magically gotten written. Still wondering when exactly I wrote it (yeah, a week ago or so and just finished it up this week...).  
Aaanyway, I finally got to involve my three favorite OCs! Loki, Kara and Blance! Makes me happy! ^o^  
Next chapter will have some insight into the Levesque-Valdez-Zhang family and a little confrontation between Sander and his (hopefully) future in-laws. Stay tuned!_


	12. Breakfast With the Zhang-Family

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || SanDon || Chasing Fireflies || SanDon || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Chasing Fireflies – The Next Generation of Heroes

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, D/s, bondage, masturbation, toys, spanking, threesome, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy and Sander/Donny

Side Pairings: Chris/Clarisse, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Jake/Will, Paul/Sally, Zeus/Hera, Hades/Persephone

Side Pairings OCs: Sam/Don (one-sided), Herc/Thea, Luke/Thess, Kitty/Percy, Fred/Carry, JP/Milly, Loki/Blance, Dash/Kara, Trend/Derek, Shally/Sara, San/Derek (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Reyna Anderson, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Miranda Gardner, Lou Ellen, Thalia Grace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Chiron, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Tempest, Arion

Own Pegasi Characters: Nightowl (Thea's), Shadowchaser (Donny's), Trickster (Sander's)

Gods: Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Persephone, Aphrodite, Hermes, Artemis

Own Characters of the Next Generation:

_Nicercy_: Bianca Maria 'Bia' di Angelo, Hades Poseidon 'Don' di Angelo, Sally Persephone 'Percy' di Angelo, Theseus Paul 'Thess' di Angelo, James Charles 'Jimmy' di Angelo, Laura Silena 'Silly' di Angelo, Jackson Tyson 'Jack' di Angelo

_Chrisse_: Calandra 'Cally' Rodriguez, Chrysander 'Sander' Rodriguez, Charisma 'Carry' Rodriguez

_Pipabeth_: Theadora Tiphane 'Thea' McLean, Lucas Thomas 'Luke' McLean, Tristan Frederick 'Fred' McLean, Matthew Robert 'Matt' McLean

_Jayna_: Hercules 'Herc' Grace, Thalia Hylla 'Thyl' Grace, Jupiter Perseus 'JP' Grace

_Frazeleo_: Nicole Esperanza 'Nico' Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey 'Milly' Zhang, Claryssa 'Claire' Zhang

_Matie_: Amarilla 'Amy' Cage, Anthismos 'Andy' Cage

_Louranda_: Kathryn 'Kitty' Ellen, Alabaster 'Basty' Ellen

_Jakill_: Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Mason

Own Characters: Derek Rhys (son of Demeter), Sam Raser (son of Ares), Marshall Mikaelson (son of Enyo), Trend Austin (son of Athena), Rainbow Jordan (daughter of Iris), Loki Murdock (son of Mercury), Takara Phenia Thompson (daughter of Trivia), Blance Lamour (daughter of Chione), Phineas DeVorut (son of Venus), Joanna Foxx (daughter of Vulcan), Sara Mers (daughter of Mars)

Summary: Follow Donny, Nico's and Percy's second born, on his struggle with his unrequited (?) love for the trickster son of Chris and Clarisse, with the help of his wise best friend and of course also with his mother's help. Because Percy di Angelo does not stand idly by when he sees his son depressed. But what can he do to help? And can he stop Nico from tearing any of their suitors apart?

**Chasing Fireflies**

_The Next Generation of Heroes_

12. Breakfast with the Zhang-Family

Sander groaned and stretched. He had slept so bad last night. Not just because he couldn't get his mind off those horrible nightmares (his Donny, submitting to someone else, begging to be taken by some jerk who didn't deserve that luscious body), no also because he had stayed at the Zhangs. And staying with the Zhang-family always meant one thing: A very, very huge dinner at Hazel's and Frank's restaurant. Sander was sure he had eaten at least half a pizza more than should have been physically possible. Groaning again, he sat up. Just to yelp in surprise. Right in front of him – only about half an inch from his face – sat a miniature Nico. The tiny Latina grinned broadly.

"Cousin Sandy!", yelped the girl and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.

"Sand_er_", corrected Chrysander with one raised eyebrow. "And good morning to you too, Claire."

The youngest Zhang-child giggled delighted, her short, black curls pointing into every possible direction as she stared at him expectantly. She was only six years old and very adorable, but sadly enough just as ADHD. She was wearing one of her mother's old camp shirts as nightshirt, waving her arms wildly around before jumping off the bed again.

"Come! Come! Come!", ordered his cousin demandingly.

Sander groaned, but obeyed. The son of Clarisse followed his six-years-old cousin through the halls of the house, over to the bedroom the two youngest children were sharing. Not so much because they didn't have enough rooms, but rather because the two girls were very close, only one and a half year apart from each other. As they reached the very colorful bedroom, they found the young Asian girl still in bed. She looked very much like her father, though very rangy and beautiful. She was a lovely child, which was probably the reason she already had a boyfriend (much to Frank's dismay). But truth be told, it was kind of adorable. To them, in their tender age, being together meant holding hands, though even that already made the kids blush brightly and giggle as if they had done something forbidden. Claire yelled loudly and jumped onto her sister's bed.

"Milly! Wakey, wakey!", declared the young Latina with a pout.

Sander chuckled slightly and watched how the second youngest Zhang woke up, blinking sleepily up at Sander and yawning widely. Once she saw what the reason for her sister's enthusiasm was, she simply turned around and hid beneath her pillow.

"It's just cousin Sander", murmured Milly unimpressed. "Wake me for lunch."

"Lunch?", grunted Claire, not okay with that. "But... breakfast?!"

Rolling his eyes at the siblings, very much remembering such scenes from his own home and his own siblings, he left the bedroom. They were so busy with each other, they didn't even notice that he left. No, he was rather... hungry. Which was scary considering how much he had eaten last night.

"Morning, cousin", grinned a voice from behind.

Turning slightly, he saw how Nico came out of her own bedroom, wearing boxer-shorts and a Camp Half-Blood shirt. She stretched some, ruffling her long curls. Her caramel skin glittered in the morning sun-rays coming from the ceiling lights. Shoving his hands deep into his jogging pants' pockets, he nodded in greeting. She was stunningly beautiful and he really didn't understand why she willingly chose to be single, paying her inventions more attention than relationships.

"Ya slept well, Sander?", asked the Latina, falling into step with him.

"Ate too much last night", groaned Sander and popped his neck. "What's for breakfast?"

"Mamá is cooking", shrugged Nico and licked her lips. "I love his pancakes."

"How come that uncle Leo always cooks, even thought your father is a professional cook?"

"Because dad is doing it often enough at work, why should he want to cook at home too? Besides, mamá is a really good cook too, mom and dad often tried to get him to join them in their restaurant. Mom told me that they especially tried doing that when mamá first moved in with them and had to start a new life with them. But mamá wanted to invent and tinker", shrugged Nico.

Sander chuckled, following his older cousin through the halls. The Zhang Mansion was quite impressive, Sander had always loved to visit his uncle Frank, especially as a child, because Leo always had some kind of hidden treasure or new invention there. Everything in the house was, by now, hand-made by Leo, some things even from Nico, because the Latina loved helping her mamá.

"Good morning, sweethearts", smiled Hazel as the two teenagers entered the spacious kitchen.

The chocolate-skinned woman was wearing a light summer dress, setting the table together with what could only be describe as her mini-me, the fourteen-years-old having her hair braided just like her mother, her golden eyes curious and wide with wonder.

"Hey, Sammy. Haven't seen you in months!", grinned Sander delighted, hugging her.

Sammy grinned broadly, returning the hug. "Sorry I hadn't been there yesterday, but Thyl and me had to attend a very urgent meeting. Sometimes, being praetor sucks..."

"Liar", snorted the Greek, rolling his eyes. "You love it."

"Guilty as charged", shrugged Sammy with a grin.

"Morning, kiddo", grunted Frank with a nod.

The man of the house sat at the table with the newspaper in front of him. Leo waved shortly at him, hugging Nico close to kiss her forehead while making scrambled eggs and bacon.

"Good morning, Chrysander."

The sharp, dark voice surprised Sander and send a unwelcomed shiver down his spine. A shiver of fear, one he knew all too well. Gulping slightly, he turned to look at the chair opposite his uncle's. The one person he was truly afraid of sat there. Nico di Angelo, his love's father. He always got sweaty hands and his heart sped up in nervousness when faced with the overprotective father. On Nico's lap sat his husband, the son of Poseidon smirking as he played with the half-Italian's curls.

"Uh... Good morning, uncle Nico", replied Sander in a timid voice.

"We heard you suddenly decided to visit the Romans", noted Percy with a glare that somehow looked quite disapproving. "Which seems kind of odd, you never leave without _my_ precious, little Donny. And Thea, of course. So... how come you decided to go all alone, Sander?"

"Uh... Just... wanted to drop by for a short family visit...?", replied Sander cautiously.

Nico scared him generally, but Percy could be so much more frightening when he wanted. And the look in those sea-green eyes was... a warning. Gulping hard, he wanted to sit down next to his uncle Frank, put the son of Poseidon caught his arm and stopped him.

"I would _love_ to have a word with you before breakfast", smiled Percy sweetly.

"Uh... Sure, uncle Percy", nodded Sander slowly.

He knew better than disobeying the greatest hero of the millennium. Percy pulled him along, out of the kitchen and into the living room, with the freaky amazing lamps and television and other things Sander couldn't even fathom what they were for. The Sea Prince continued his way out into the garden through the glass doors behind the couches.

"You're aware that my son is a very sensible boy, right?", asked the son of Poseidon softly.

They strode through the green, Percy's eyes focused on the small pond while Sander's mind automatically counted all the ways he could flee this situation.

"Donny? Yeah", nodded the teenager confused. "Why?"

"Because he's feeling very insecure about his interpersonal relations", replied Percy, cautious of what he said. "And he easily feels... dumped. Don't make my baby boy feel bad just because you had to go and be spontaneous. Am I clear, Chrysander?"

"Yes, sir", nodded Sander and gulped at the sharp glare his godfather threw at him.

"Very good", smiled the son of Poseidon, patting Sander's back just a little too hard. "Come."

They had just barely rounded the pond once, but Percy was already pulling the teen back to the house. Sander was quite grateful for that, because somehow being alone with the powerful demi-god was making him very nervous. He was _sure_ that if he ever hurt Donny, Percy would be the one taking care of him. Nico would only get to hide the body. Averting his eyes shamefully, he had to think of what his godfather had just said. It was true and he knew that it was true. Donny was very sensible and... Sander really hadn't been thinking about what his haste departure would do to the boy. He hadn't even said good bye to his Disney Princess because he had been so angry. Donny was certainly quite busy blaming himself, thinking he had done something wrong. Sander's stomach knotted. He hated when Donny was feeling guilty about ridiculous stuff.

Back in the kitchen, Sander noted that the two youngest Zhang-kids had finally managed to get downstairs too. Percy went over to sit next to his husband, opposite Hazel. On the side of the table between them sat Milly and Claire, both giddily playing with the food on their plates. Nicole motioned for Sander to sit down next to her while she was talking to her namesake and uncle. Leo sat between Hazel and Frank, brightly flushed as his husband had one hand rested on his thigh.

"Say, uncle Nico, you think you could... drop me off at camp after breakfast...?", asked San softly.

"Of course", nodded the half-Italian after a silent exchange with his husband.

"Aw, I want Sandy to stay longer!", whined Claire with a pout.

"He has camp too", chuckled Hazel amused. "He only came to visit."

"Can I go with him, mamá?", asked Nico while shoving some eggs and bacon into her mouth.

"Don't ask me!", whined Leo. "You know I can't say no to you, Esperanza. Ask your father!"

"Daddy? Mommy? Please?", tried the Latina after swallowing, staring first at Frank and then at Hazel with the biggest, most pleading eyes she could muster. "Just a short visit?"

"And how short is short?", grunted the son of Mars a bit displeased.

"Only today. I'll be back by tonight, promise", grinned Esperanza Nicole.

"And how do you plan to return?", questioned Hazel skeptical, sipping her orange juice.

"I can bring her back", offered the son of Hades casually. "I'll be around anyway."

"See? See? Please!", whined the fire-bending girl.

"Why do you want to go anyway?", asked Frank further, still suspicious.

"I'm not a kid anymore, dad", sighed the nineteen-years-old.

"Well, you're still living under my roof", huffed the Canadian with a glare. "And you are my daughter. You will always be our kid, Nico. Now spill it."

"Blance told me that Kara is dating that daughter of Iris now, so I wanted to go over there and... see that chick for myself", shrugged his daughter a little awkwardly. "I haven't met her before, just want to make sure she won't be bad news or anything..."

"You haven't met her before because you're always too busy with your inventions", snorted Sander.

Nicole turned to glare at him and stuck her tongue out at him. He only rolled his eyes in return.

"It's very sweet of you to look out for your friends", smiled Hazel and nodded. "Fine. But only today. I want you back for dinner, you're not skipping work."

"Kay! Thanks, mom!", grinned the Latina broadly.

"No fair! I wanna go too!", pouted Milly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I can't have you all running around in the world!", grunted Frank and shook his head. "No."

"How about I take you with me to visit your grandpa Hades this weekend?", offered Nico instead.

"Really?", gasped Milly with wide eyes, gaping at him.

Percy smirked slightly as he saw the jealous gleam in Sammy's golden eyes, not that the young praetor would ever say anything. Chewing on his bacon, he turned to her.

"You can come with me to the underwater palace. I promised Thess and Percy to take them, you know?", hummed the son of Poseidon with a grin. "If your praetor-duties don't keep you too busy, that is. What do you say, Sammy?"

"The underwater palace?", repeated Sammy with disbelieving eyes.

"Only if your parents allow it, of course", chorused Nico and Percy at once.

Frank threw his two friends a nasty glare as he suddenly found himself faced with the begging eyes of his two middle children. Hearing his husband heave a sigh, he knew that Leo was already a lost cause. The Latino could never deny their children anything, most likely because he had been through so much as a child and wanted to just spoil his own kids and give them everything he had missed after his mother's death. Hazel chuckled amused.

"What brings that on, guys?", wanted the daughter of Pluto amused.

"We just want to do our kids a favor, they had been nagging for months now", shrugged her brother.

"And then we thought we could do our friends a favor too and take the kids in groups", added Percy, stealing the bacon from his husband's plate. "We don't have to, of course. If you rather have the kids around for the whole weekend..."

Frank's eyes wandered over to his wife and husband again, a thoughtful look crossing his face. The first one to catch on on this was his oldest daughter though, the Latina smirking broadly.

"I could take Claire with me to Bunker 9.2, she could help me and Joe. We wanted to do a sleepover there anyway, with all kids of Vulcan", offered Nico casually.

Claire opposite of her gave a high-pitched yelp and started to chant. "Yes, yes, yes! Please, please, please! Mamá, I wanna tinker? Please?"

Frank eyes his oldest daughter suspiciously. She _never_ took Claire with her, because the little tinkerer was way too hyperactive (she was just too much like their firebug).

"You could have the house all to yourself, for the whole weekend", smirked Nico and wiggled her eyebrows. "But I don't want any more siblings!"

"Esperanza Nicole Zhang!", hissed Leo wide-eyed, steam coming out of his ears.

"Mamá, why does Nico say that?", asked Claire with wide, curious eyes, tilting her head confused. "What does you being alone with papa and mommy have to do with us getting siblings...?"

"No siblings in the next time", assured Hazel her amused. "And we will explain that to you once you're older, my girl. And yes, we'd like to take you up on those offers."

"The whole weekend, just you, Hazel and me", whispered Frank into his husband's ear.

Leo's blush deepened in response and he concentrated even more on his breakfast, trying to ignore his two lovers. Their children all the while were busy screaming in joy because of the 'awesome adventures' that were awaiting them now.

"How is your mother doing, Sander?", asked Frank once the atmosphere calmed down again.

"She's good, stressed as always", grinned Sander and nodded. "Mostly ranting about uncle Percy."

"Yes, your mothers just loves to do that", huffed Percy with a pout.

"I'm finished! Can I go and pack some stuff?", grinned Nicole, already getting up.

"Sure, sure", sighed Leo in defeat.

"Great! Come, San, you can help me!", declared the Latina.

Whimpering at the loss of his breakfast, Sander stared at his remaining bacon while being pulled up the stairs again. Once within the oldest Zhang child's room, the door closed loudly. Sander jumped slightly in surprise at that, staring at his cousin, who was looming over him.

"Okay, what did you do, Rodriguez?", asked the fire-bender, her hands in her hips.

"I didn't do anything! What makes you think I did something?", huffed Sander defensively.

"Because uncle Nico and uncle Percy looked vicious", grunted Nico and rolled her eyes. "And I know that look. I've always only seen that when someone was picking on Donny. But I know you'd never pick on our little boy. So... What did you do, moron?"

"I hurt his feelings by leaving without saying good bye", shrugged the brunette and averted his eyes. "Not that I meant to, but he kind of... I just... I was in a hurry, okay?"

"Oh, you idiot!", groaned Nico and shook her head before throwing herself onto her bed. "You know exactly how he takes everything we do with a pinch of salt. He's so freaking insecure if people really like him or are going to leave him... You know you'll have to make up for that somehow, right?"

"Tell me how", muttered Sander frustrated, laying down next to her.

"Normally, I'd say flowers, but what with him and his connection to nature... Yeah, killing flowers to give them to him is a bad idea", grunted Nico thoughtful, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I know", sighed the male teenager, ruffling his own hair annoyed. "Argh! I hate this! I don't want to make him sad! I hate him sad! I want him _happy_!"

"You're doing a lousy job with that then", huffed Nico and rolled her eyes at him. "How about you do it the right way then?"

"Like what?", snorted Sander, glaring at his cousin.

"Do something nice with him", shrugged the Latina, sitting up again. "Take him out for a riding trip with Trickster and Shadow, watch that stupid new DreamWorks movie in New York with him. You know how much he wants to see it, but no one wants to do with him."

"That... sounds like a date...", mumbled Sander and blushed slightly.

"Would it be so bad to go on a date with Donny?", asked Nico teasingly as she grabbed some stuff from her desk. "I mean, he's adorable and kind and lovely-"

"And your cousin, so tell me, what are you trying to say here?",asked the brunette with one raised eyebrow. "I mean, he's a great kid, that's why we're friends."

"Friends, mh?", hummed Nico curiously. "Well, you should still go with him to see that movie. As... friends, you know? I mean, friends go to the movies together all the time."

Sander glared at his cousin and crossed his arms over his chest. He hated that she could be so inquisitive. But telling her was so not an option. She was just too close to Donny. And she was both their cousin, she would feel torn. He couldn't put her into that position. Aside from the fact that he really didn't want to tell someone else about his annoying love-life troubles. It was enough that all of his male friends, as well as Takara, knew about it. Thinking of the witch...

"Say, why do you want to check Rainbow?", wanted Sander to know, changing the subject.

The Latina stiffened a bit, before continuing with packing her stuff into a brown leather bag. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Rodriguez. Blance, Kara, Sara Joe are my girls and I just want to look out for them. So I obviously have to check out if that girlfriend of Kara is any good, or if she's a rotten apple that's going to hurt my girl."

"I don't remember you being that cautious when Sara started dating Marshall. Or when Blance hooked up with Loki", pointed Sander out, taking a purple stuffed teddy from next to the bed, examining it closely, throwing it up into the air and catching it again. "That thing is cute. I thought you're not the girly kind of person. Where did you get that thing?"

"K—Kara gave it to me", replied Nico and coughed slightly.

"And it got a place right next to your bed, yes?", hummed Sander curiously.

"Well, it's a stuffed toy", shrugged the Latina defensively. "They either belong next to a bed or into the augury, being sliced to be read in."

"You know I'm going to test that theory by bringing you a stuffed toy with every visit, right?"

"Just leave me alone, Chrysander", spat Nico irritated, steam coming off her skin.

"Wow", blinked the brunette surprised and backed off some.

There was a moment of silence between them and he could hear the fire-controller taking deep, calming breaths. The steam went down again and the Latina heaved a sigh, running her fingers through her long curls, shaking her head.

"Sorry", mumbled Nico, rubbing her face. "I just... What's there to talk about, San?"

"How long, for an instant. Or why you never told me. Or her", grunted Sander.

"Too long. Because it's none of your business. Because I'm a coward", replied Nico and bit her lip.

"Kids? Are you finished? Nico and Percy want to leave!", called Hazel from downstairs.

"Coming, mom!", called the Latina back loudly. "Now shut up about it, Sander."


	13. A Ride and a Movie

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || SanDon || Chasing Fireflies || SanDon || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Chasing Fireflies – The Next Generation of Heroes

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, D/s, bondage, masturbation, toys, spanking, threesome, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy and Sander/Donny

Side Pairings: Chris/Clarisse, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Jake/Will, Paul/Sally, Zeus/Hera, Hades/Persephone

Side Pairings OCs: Sam/Don (one-sided), Herc/Thea, Luke/Thess, Kitty/Percy, Fred/Carry, JP/Milly, Loki/Blance, Dash/Kara, Trend/Derek, Shally/Sara, San/Derek (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Reyna Anderson, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Miranda Gardner, Lou Ellen, Thalia Grace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Chiron, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Tempest, Arion

Own Pegasi Characters: Nightowl (Thea's), Shadowchaser (Donny's), Trickster (Sander's)

Gods: Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Persephone, Aphrodite, Hermes, Artemis

Own Characters of the Next Generation:

_Nicercy_: Bianca Maria 'Bia' di Angelo, Hades Poseidon 'Don' di Angelo, Sally Persephone 'Percy' di Angelo, Theseus Paul 'Thess' di Angelo, James Charles 'Jimmy' di Angelo, Laura Silena 'Silly' di Angelo, Jackson Tyson 'Jack' di Angelo

_Chrisse_: Calandra 'Cally' Rodriguez, Chrysander 'Sander' Rodriguez, Charisma 'Carry' Rodriguez

_Pipabeth_: Theadora Tiphane 'Thea' McLean, Lucas Thomas 'Luke' McLean, Tristan Frederick 'Fred' McLean, Matthew Robert 'Matt' McLean

_Jayna_: Hercules 'Herc' Grace, Thalia Hylla 'Thyl' Grace, Jupiter Perseus 'JP' Grace

_Frazeleo_: Nicole Esperanza 'Nico' Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey 'Milly' Zhang, Claryssa 'Claire' Zhang

_Matie_: Amarilla 'Amy' Cage, Anthismos 'Andy' Cage

_Louranda_: Kathryn 'Kitty' Ellen, Alabaster 'Basty' Ellen

_Jakill_: Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Mason

Own Characters: Derek Rhys (son of Demeter), Sam Raser (son of Ares), Marshall Mikaelson (son of Enyo), Trend Austin (son of Athena), Rainbow Jordan (daughter of Iris), Loki Murdock (son of Mercury), Takara Phenia Thompson (daughter of Trivia), Blance Lamour (daughter of Chione), Phineas DeVorut (son of Venus), Joanna Foxx (daughter of Vulcan), Sara Mers (daughter of Mars)

Summary: Follow Donny, Nico's and Percy's second born, on his struggle with his unrequited (?) love for the trickster son of Chris and Clarisse, with the help of his wise best friend and of course also with his mother's help. Because Percy di Angelo does not stand idly by when he sees his son depressed. But what can he do to help? And can he stop Nico from tearing any of their suitors apart?

**Chasing Fireflies**

_The Next Generation of Heroes_

13. A Ride and a Movie

/diary|entry\

_I'm really exhausted. As in, dead on my feet. No pun intended. But mom really had not gone soft on me last night, at some point I was sure he would break Skotha with Riptide. But it was amazing! I learn so much from him and he always praises me. He said I'm a fast learner. Not sure if he only said that because I'm his son, but the way he fought me did not indicate that I am in any way related to me. Which makes me kind of happy too, because mom hadn't hold back and pushed me._

_Training was good. It took my mind off of Sander. I mean, well, he had left yesterday morning and he had not returned at all so far. When he wasn't around for breakfast this morning, I was kind of upset. I don't know why though, I mean it's not like he has to tell me when he goes somewhere. He doesn't owe me any kind of explanation, he can go wherever he wants. But the fact that he had said good bye to Thea, but not to me, kind of hurts, because I thought we were closer and_

/entry|end\

"Hey."

Donny's pen fell down onto the floor, making a clattering sound as Donny jumped in surprise. Sea-green eyes looked up from his dairy to stare at the doorway. He had not expected to be interrupted by Sander's voice. But the son of Clarisse just stood there in the doorway, grinning leisurely.

"Hello, Sander", nodded Donny slowly, playing his blush down. "There something you want?"

Sander's grin vanished, being replaced by a confused frown. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm back. Since I, uh, you know, forgot to say good bye..."

"There is no need for that", huffed Donny and stood to fetch his pen. "You don't owe me an apology or anything, really. Anyway, I just wanted to go to get some dinner... See you later."

Placing his pen on top of his diary, he made his way past Sander. But the older boy was a bit faster, grabbing Donny's upper arm to stop him. The green-eyed boy turned to glare a bit.

"You're not ditching me like that, di Angelo", grunted Sander a little irritated. "I did an honest mistake and now I apologized. I know you're a bit sensitive and tend to take crap like that personal, even though it wasn't-"

"Don't analyze me like some shrink", warned the young Sea Prince, his aura darkening.

Sander blinked surprised and backed off some. He had never seen Donny use his underworldly powers before. And what surprised him even more was how much that turned him on.

"I'm not analyzing you", muttered the brunette and raised his hands in surrender. "Just think about it, Donny. You tend to overthink every little thing. Just take a moment to think about it. Maybe I just did something stupid and now I'm trying to make up for it. Are you going to be a pouty brat about it and go eat dinner, watching your baby brother making googly eyes on Luke, or you'll let me show you what I have in mind to say I'm sorry?"

Donny glared slightly and breathed deep. Sander was right, he tended to overthink everything others did regarding him, because he only had few people who were close to him and he constantly feared to lose them and be all alone. Biting his lower lip, he blushed slightly.

"Okay, so I may overreact a little", muttered the smaller teen. "But I'm serious, you don't have to make up for it. You didn't say good bye, that's not a big deal."

"To others", shrugged Sander. "But it is to you. And I should have taken that into account."

A small smile spread over Donny's lips. "Okay. Then lead the way. What do you have planned?"

The trickster grinned mischievously and took Donny's hand to pull him along. The green-eyed boy blushed slightly as he was pulled toward the stables. Frowning slightly, he tilted his head.

"You want to fly somewhere...?", blinked the son of Percy surprised.

Sander whistled and nodded. Two stallions galloped over to them, one tall, proud and white, the other smaller and black. The black one nuzzled the taller pegasus, whining slightly. Sander had that happy grin on his face as he ran his fingers through his pegasus' mane, that grin Donny loved so much because it showed just how compassionate Sander was.

"Hey, Shadow, hello, Trickster", grinned Donny and waved slightly.

The white stallion huffed irritated and walked past his rider to bump his head harshly against Donny's shoulder. The green-eyed boy blinked a bit surprised and Sander glared.

"Trick! What was that about?!", exclaimed the brunette annoyed.

"_When I leave my mate in your care, I expect you to watch out for him, young prince. I do not wish for that filthy Roman to come anywhere near my mate_", growled Trickster.

Donny rubbed his shoulder and blinked a couple of times before nodding. "You're right. Sorry."

"Seriously", growled Sander demandingly. "What was that about?"

"Nothing", shrugged Donny. "It's just... uh..."

"Just what?", pressed the brunette confused.

"Shadow and Trickster are... mates... and... uh... Arion likes hitting on Shadow and Trickster just said that he doesn't like that I'm not watching out for his mate when I'm taking off with Shadow..."

Sander had a hard time to progress what was being said, but then he blushed. "Wait. Shadow and Trick are... mates? Like, a couple? And you mean Arion is hitting on Shadow...?"

Trickster rolled his eyes at his rider and nuzzled the black pegasus tenderly. Shadow whined happily, pushing his head against his mate. Both Sander and Donny blushed furiously.

"Answer enough?", mumbled the green-eyed teenager.

"Uhu", nodded the flustered brunette. "Well, anyway, come on."

He climbed onto Trick's back and whispered something into the white stallion's ear. Donny stared curiously, but followed tail, sitting up on Shadowchaser. The two pegasi took off into the blue sky. Donny immediately relaxed. He loved roaming the sky, even though that was an odd thing for children of the underworld or the sea. Time passed way too fast for Donny's liking. He could spend the whole day flying with Sander. But they landed in New Athens way too soon.

"What are we doing here...?", frowned Donny curiously and tilted his head.

"Stop asking questions and come with me", chuckled Sander, leading the way.

"_Should we wait?_", asked Shadow, imitating the pose of his rider.

"No, I guess you guys can head off", shrugged the quarter-Italian.

Donny blushed brightly when Sander took his hand to pull him along because he had staggered again, watching the two pegasi heading off again. There was an only slightly awkward silence between them as they finally reached the cinema. Donny blinked surprised at that.

"Wait. You're not forcing me to watch that stupid remake of _Die Hard_, right? Because I told you mom already had me watching the original and anything but the original is just not right."

"No. I'm not forcing you to watch that. I'll go and see that one with Sam, Trend and Marshall", huffed Sander and rolled his eyes. "Besides, remakes are not meant to be as good as the original, they never could be. It's just to introduce a new generation to timeless classics and amazing plots they may have otherwise missed, because not everyone has such an amazing mom like you who introduces you to the wonders of movie times past."

"Okay, okay, okay!", giggled Donny amused. "So, if not for _Die Hard_, why are we here?"

"Well, you've been nagging that you wanted to see DreamWork's _Rumpelstiltskin_ so I figured..."

"Really?!", squealed the smaller boy with sparkling eyes.

"Sure...", shrugged Sander, a light blush dusting his cheeks as Donny hugged him.

"Well then come! Come on!", urged the olive-skinned boy, pulling Sander inside.

/break\

Half an hour into the movie, Sander had already completely lost the plot. Not because it was boring or bad or too complicated, but because the cute boy next to him was so engrossed in the movie that his deep, sea-green eyes were sparkling like stars. And the way he was sucking on the Popsicle he had coaxed out of Sander beforehand ("But popcorn isn't sweet enough! I need something really sweet too! Will you buy me an ice, San? Pretty please?" - how was he supposed to say no?) was not helping Sander any either. Munching on his own popcorn, the brunette tried very hard to look away from Donny, which of course did not work.

"What? No!", yelped Donny, completely sucked into what was happening on the screen.

He frantically grabbed Sander's hand tighter (he had started to cling to that ever since the evil King and Queen had invaded Rumpelstiltskin's home to steal the child). Sander chuckled fondly. Donny was just too cute to be true. Now he was really glad he had listened to Nico.

/break\

Another hour later and Sander couldn't stop grinning. He had an eagerly chatting and happily glowing Sea Prince hanging off his arm, talking about the movie without taking a breath.

"I loved it! I loved it so much!", exclaimed Donny, heaving a dreamy sigh. "What did you think?"

Oh, now that was a hard question. Sander had barely paid any attention to the movie. But he couldn't just say that he had been so distracted by the beautiful boy beside him?

"I liked the taboo it broke", noted Sander cautiously. "With it being the first children's movie having a homosexual protagonist. I can already hear the wild roars of the 'traditional families'-defenders that will screech how a confrontation with gays may harm kids."

"Oh, pish-posh. Mom and dad grew up with practically only straights in movies and they still turned out gay. As if stuff like that influences people", snorted Donny and rolled his eyes. "But you still avoided the question. What did you like about the movie?"

"Rumpel. He was really pretty amazing", grinned Sander with a shrug. "I mean, how he rescued the princess from a loveless home after her mother had just sold her for some stupid gold to him. But the audacity of the King and the Queen to demand the kid back! If I were the king, I would have let that bitch of a wife get executed!"

"Seriously?", stuttered Donny wide-eyed.

"The money-hungry whore agreed to give her first born away so she would get the gold to impress the king. Hello? What kind of a bitch does that! I always hated how everyone was ready to tear Rumpel down for taking what was now rightfully his", snorted Sander enraged. "What kind of mother would give her baby up like that? For _gold_? She didn't deserve it!"

"I think I liked Jack most", drawled Donny to interrupt San's rant.

"Figures you'd go for the knight in shining armor", snickered the brunette amused.

"What? No! It's not because of that! It's because he had the greatest change in morals, how he found the children in Rumpel's care and realized that they were happy and that he was taking care of those who had been forsaken by their parents – like Rapunzel, whose mother had given her up for some stupid salad, and Hansel and Gretel, whose father had just abandoned them in the forest because his wife had demanded it! I love how Jack fell in love with Rumpel's big heart", sighed Donny before realizing where they were. "Oh. What are we doing here now?"

"Eating. I figured all my popcorn and your ice weren't enough to make up for missed dinner", chuckled Sander and opened the door to _Katie's Salad Bar_.

It was a cozy little restaurant, only serving vegetarian food. Which was the reason Sander normally did not eat there. But Donny loved salad more than anything else. A beautiful brunette young woman with long hair, flowers braided into it, greeted them.

"Hello, boys. I haven't seen you in a while. How are your parents? Come on, take a seat."

"Hello, aunt Miranda", greeted Donny and hugged her. "Mom and dad are great."

"Sis! Donny and Sander are here!", called Miranda into the direction of the kitchen.

Another brunette, a slightly older version of Miranda, poked her head out of the kitchen to smile brightly at them. "Hello, kids! Aren't you supposed to be at camp?"

"We went to the movies, aunt Katie", replied Donny with a grin. "We watched _Rumpelstitskin_."

"Oh?", hummed Miranda curiously while leading them to an empty table. "Basty and Kitty had been pestering Lou and me to go and see it with them. I've been kind of suspicious since no fifteen years old girl wants to go to the cinema with her parents."

"No, the movie is really great", smiled Donny and shook his head. "It's a movie for the whole family. You should go with them. I think Kitty and Basty would really have fun with it."

"Mh, got to talk to Lou about that", murmured Miranda thoughtful. "Anyway, take your time."

She handed them the menus and left for the kitchen. The son of Nico and Percy blushed slightly as he realized that he was sitting opposite Sander, at a table with a candle in the middle, in a restaurant, just the two of them, after Sander had invited him to the cinema. Like a date.

"So... are we good...?", asked the brunette in a nearly shy voice. "Or are you still upset with me?"

"I wasn't really upset with you to begin with", grinned Donny softly. "I was a little disappointed. But you really made up for it today. You know I'll pay you back once we're at camp again."

"No", objected Sander and shook his head. "I did something stupid, I pay. You're not paying me back anything when we get back home. I insist."

Donny's blush darkened a bit. Miranda chuckled knowingly as she arrived at their table again, a block and a pen in her hands, one eyebrow raised in question.

"What can I get you, kids?", asked the daughter of Demeter curiously.

"A coke and your Grover Special", ordered Sander.

He preferred the salad with enchiladas, because they at least made a bit up for the salad. How much he hated that stuff. Donny opposite of him was chewing his lower lip again, something that never ceased to distract and arouse the brunette.

"I'd like an apple tea and the turkey salad", smiled Donny softly.

"I'll bring it to you in a bit", nodded Miranda and left again.

"So... You had fun today?", asked Sander slowly, his hands in front of him.

"Very much so", nodded Donny with a blinding smile. "I'd wish we would do that more often."

"Really?", asked the brunette slightly surprised.

The younger teen blushed brightly and nodded reluctantly again. "It's just... We've never done something like that. I mean, hanging out, just the two of us. You never do anything with me when Thea or Herc aren't around. But... I mean, I had fun spending time with you. I like that. I... really would like to hang out with you more often..."

"Me too", interrupted Sander and grinned. "It really was fun. We're definitely going to do that more often from now on, you and me. That cool?"

"Very cool", nodded the slightly embarrassed and very happy Sea Prince.

"What's cool?"

The two boys, who had subconsciously scooted closer until their noses were practically touching, suddenly bolted apart at the new voice. They turned wide-eyed to the three females standing in front of their table. A slightly wicked grinning Latina with wildly flowing, long curls framing her body, a red leather jacket over a sliced-up shirt that was knotted so it showed off her lean stomach, next to Nico stood Thea, her hair even wilder than normally, with even more feathers and blue streaks. The third girl, trailing slightly behind, showed all her rainbow-heritage, not just with her multi-colored hair, but also with her tie-dyed camp shirt.

"What are you three doing here?", blinked Donny surprised and stood to hug his cousin. "What are y_ou_ doing here anyway, Nico? I wouldn't have expected to see you here!"

"Your dad brought me to camp when he dropped Sander off", grinned Nico and went to sit down next to Sander, elbowing the boy. "I wanted to visit my Greeks again."

Thea chuckled slightly and sat down next to her best friend Donny while Rainbow Jordan stole a chair from another table to sit at the outer table-side. She nodded slightly in greeting.

"And she wanted to investigate me", muttered Rainbow, rolling her eyes. "No need to look at me like that, Zhang. I _know_ why you invited me to tag along too. Because you want to check if I'm only using Kara for her really soft, big boobs, or if I have deeper feelings. For your information, I am quite capable of having deep feelings for her and still enjoying those boobs."

The glare Nico threw at Rainbow was so dark that both Sander and Donny were eternally grateful she had no underworldly powers, because otherwise the daughter of Iris would have dropped dead now. The son of Nico and Percy shifted awkwardly, staring questioningly at his cousin.

"I have no idea what you want from me, Jordan", grunted Nicole and crossed her arms over her chest, sinking a bit in his seat to get more comfortable. "I'm just here to see my friends and since you can consider yourself lucky enough to be with Kara, I suppose you are part of my inner circle now too, so I have to get to know you."

"Oh yes, I can hear the pleasure dripping from your voice", snorted Rainbow sarcastically.

"You see why I brought them here?", smiled Thea apologetically, staring at Sander. "I just... couldn't stand being alone with them any longer. They were driving me _insane_."

"Understandable", muttered Sander and took his coke from Miranda as she arrived.

"My, you could have said that your friends would come too", chuckled the daughter of Demeter.

"We didn't know", sighed Sander exhausted.

"Well, can I get you something, girls?", smiled Miranda.

Thea was already reading the menu to see what to get. She may also have used it as a shield so she wouldn't have to look at her still glaring friends. Donny next to her started to feel really uncomfortable. That much for their date-like night. Their friends had to bark in and ruin it. Though maybe that was even for the best, tried the Sea Prince to tell himself. Because he had been way too into this whole date-thing and being under that false impression would only hurt him in the end. He shouldn't live in such fantasies. Him and Sander were only here as friends. So having their other friends there would probably be better for him, to remind him of their just-friends-status.

"Wait. What did you mean, my dad brought you here?", blinked Donny.

"Wow. That was slow. Even for you, Seaweed Brain Junior", chuckled Thea amused.

"You mom and dad had been at our place for breakfast and uncle Nico brought Sander and me here", shrugged Nicole casually. "He said he'd bring me back tonight too. Since I'm having plans with Kara tonight, wouldn't want to ditch her."

She gave Rainbow a challenging glare at the mention of the daughter of Trivia. Rainbow rolled her eyes and twirled her rainbow-colored hair, snorting slightly.

"You wouldn't even know what to do with her if you'd find her naked in your bed. She's not a gadget, what would you know about her?", smirked the daughter of Iris.

Nico growled and gritted her teeth. Sander rested his hand on her upper arm to stop her from lunging at the other girl. The brunette furrowed his eyebrows. He somehow had the feeling that this night would be a very, very long and draining one. Turning his head, he threw an apologetic glance at Donny, but the Sea Prince didn't look as if he was blaming him or taking it bad.

"Believe me, I have _very_ cunning hands", grunted Nico with dark eyes.

"Enough! I _really_ do not need any more images of either of you with Takara!", protested Thea. "How about we just order food and have some fun, yes?"


	14. Parental Life Part I

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || SanDon || Chasing Fireflies || SanDon || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: Chasing Fireflies – The Next Generation of Heroes

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; post both series

PJatO Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, mpreg, explicit intercourse, anal, D/s, bondage, masturbation, toys, spanking, threesome, shoujo-ai, hetero

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy and Sander/Donny

Side Pairings: Chris/Clarisse, Piper/Annabeth, Jason/Reyna, Frank/Hazel/Leo, Malcolm/Katie, Lou/Miranda, Jake/Will, Paul/Sally, Zeus/Hera, Hades/Persephone

Side Pairings OCs: Sam/Don (one-sided), Herc/Thea, Luke/Thess, Kitty/Percy, Fred/Carry, JP/Milly, Loki/Blance, Dash/Kara, Trend/Derek, Shally/Sara, San/Derek (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Chris Rodriguez, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Leo Valdez, Frank Zhang, Reyna Anderson, Jason Grace, Will Solace, Jake Mason, Katie Gardner, Malcolm Cage, Miranda Gardner, Lou Ellen, Thalia Grace, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Octavian Simmons, Sally Blofis, Paul Blofis, Chiron, Mrs. O'Leary, Blackjack, Tempest, Arion

Own Pegasi Characters: Nightowl (Thea's), Shadowchaser (Donny's), Trickster (Sander's)

Gods: Hades, Poseidon, Zeus, Hera, Hestia, Demeter, Persephone, Aphrodite, Hermes, Artemis

Own Characters of the Next Generation:

_Nicercy_: Bianca Maria 'Bia' di Angelo, Hades Poseidon 'Don' di Angelo, Sally Persephone 'Percy' di Angelo, Theseus Paul 'Thess' di Angelo, James Charles 'Jimmy' di Angelo, Laura Silena 'Silly' di Angelo, Jackson Tyson 'Jack' di Angelo

_Chrisse_: Calandra 'Cally' Rodriguez, Chrysander 'Sander' Rodriguez, Charisma 'Carry' Rodriguez

_Pipabeth_: Theadora Tiphane 'Thea' McLean, Lucas Thomas 'Luke' McLean, Tristan Frederick 'Fred' McLean, Matthew Robert 'Matt' McLean

_Jayna_: Hercules 'Herc' Grace, Thalia Hylla 'Thyl' Grace, Jupiter Perseus 'JP' Grace

_Frazeleo_: Nicole Esperanza 'Nico' Zhang, Sammy Marie Zhang, Emily Fey 'Milly' Zhang, Claryssa 'Claire' Zhang

_Matie_: Amarilla 'Amy' Cage, Anthismos 'Andy' Cage

_Louranda_: Kathryn 'Kitty' Ellen, Alabaster 'Basty' Ellen

_Jakill_: Elizabeth 'Lizzy' Mason

Own Characters: Derek Rhys (son of Demeter), Sam Raser (son of Ares), Marshall Mikaelson (son of Enyo), Trend Austin (son of Athena), Rainbow Jordan (daughter of Iris), Loki Murdock (son of Mercury), Takara Phenia Thompson (daughter of Trivia), Blance Lamour (daughter of Chione), Phineas DeVorut (son of Venus), Joanna Foxx (daughter of Vulcan), Sara Mers (daughter of Mars)

Summary: Follow Donny, Nico's and Percy's second born, on his struggle with his unrequited (?) love for the trickster son of Chris and Clarisse, with the help of his wise best friend and of course also with his mother's help. Because Percy di Angelo does not stand idly by when he sees his son depressed. But what can he do to help? And can he stop Nico from tearing any of their suitors apart?

**Chasing Fireflies**

_The Next Generation of Heroes_

14. Parental Life Part I

Leo gave a slight wince as he stood up in the morning. Blinking blearily and grabbing around on the bed with his hands, he noted that he was indeed the only one in the bed. He frowned slightly before looking over at the clock. Okay, it was way beyond reasonable getting-up-hours so his husband and wife must have been at the restaurant for a couple hours already. Groaning, he stretched. Last night had been really good. All their children had been at camp, really all of them. Because somehow the threesome had a hard time getting the kids out of the house. Maybe because Leo was coddling them too much, but no one was really blaming him for it. He had lost his mother way too early and was trying to be everything she had been to him and even more for his own children now. Needless to say, the four juniors were practically worshiping the ground Leo was walking and loved their mamá very much, thus always trying to sneak back home, even during camp time. And even though Frank and Hazel were relieved that all of Leo's worries about being a good mother had been dissolved, they sometimes wished their children would enjoy being away too so the two demi-gods could enjoy their husband. Which they had done last night. Thoroughly.

"Mamá, you're finally awake!"

Leo did not yelp like a little girl. No, really he didn't. Grasping for his heart, he stared over at the Latina sitting on the armchair opposite the bed (Frank sometimes really enjoyed just sitting there and watching how Hazel played with Leo). His genuine surprise turned to confused worry as he took his oldest daughter's appearance in. Nico sat there, with her legs pulled up, her chin resting on her knees, her eyes slightly puffy, her curls sticking into every possible direction.

"What's wrong, sparky?", asked Leo softly, right away in full-blown mommy-mode.

"I—I was in New Athens", mumbled Nico and rubbed her eyes.

"And why is that a sad thing?", frowned the Latino and stood to walk over to her.

"B—Because I met Kara's girlfriend there... And I _hate_ her!", growled Esperanza Nicole and glared at the wall, balling a shaking fist. "I hate her, hate her, hate her! She's stupid and dumb!"

"O... Okay?", hummed Leo with a frown and combed his fingers through her hair. "Why? Did she say something stupid? I know Takara is one of your best friends, so why don't you like her girlfriend? Is she mistreating Takara?"

"_No_", spat Nico, looking even angrier. "She's all... polite and nice..."

"You make that sound like it's a bad thing, my angel", commented Leo worried.

"Because if she would be a bitch, I would at least have a valid reason to hate her!", whined Nico and buried her head in her mother's side, hugging Leo's waist and pulling him close. "But now _I_ look like the bitch for hating her without a reason!"

"But then _why_ are you hating her anyway...?", blinked the Latino, extremely confused.

"Because she's Kara's girlfriend!", growled Nico as if it was supposed to explain anything.

Leo tilted his head, unsure what he was supposed to say now, or if he was supposed to say anything. But for that, he needed to understand what his daughter was saying. Frowning slightly, he ran his hands over his face, thinking hard. Why would Nico hate this girl that much if she was the girlfriend of one of Nico's best friends? He tried to think back, questioning if he had ever hated the partner of any of his friends. Well, at first he had kind of hated Frank when he had first met them, but that had been because Hazel had been so nice to him and he had instantly crushed on her, thus... being... jealous. Oh. Leo's eyes widened comically.

"Y—You... Takara?", stuttered the Latino slowly. "Really?"

"I should have talked to mom", groaned Nico embarrassed, trying to hide her face in her mother's stomach. "She gets stuff like that! Why do you even have to _ask_?!"

"Because I'm a little slow when it comes to things like those, okay?", sighed Leo, wrapping both his arms around his daughter in a tight embrace. "It took your uncle Percy's help for me to realize that your mom and dad liked me. Don't expect me to catch on when it comes to your love life like that, okay? So... you like Takara, mh? And she doesn't know, I take it."

"Of course not", mumbled Nico and shook her head a bit. "And that was okay, but now she has this _stupid_ girlfriend and I really don't like her because she's dumb and doesn't deserve Kara!"

"Of course she doesn't", murmured Leo, because that was the only right thing to say.

"She's just that stupid brat of Iris! She can't do anything aside from summoning rainbows!", huffed the irritated Latina. "But Kara is that awesome witch and she needs someone who is at least as awesome as she is, like—like a fire-controlling tinkerer!"

"I know, love", whispered Leo in a soft, soothing voice.

He slowly sat down on the armrest of the chair, caressing Nico's hair as the girl rested her head on his lap and kept explaining why the other girl was stupid and didn't deserve the daughter of Trivia while her mother obediently agreed with everything she said. This was going to be a long day.

/break\

Clarisse glared at the clock. It was way past any reasonable or acceptable time to get out of bed. In fact, she had been up for six hours already, jogging, cleaning, opening the dojo and then returning home to prepare breakfast and wake her husband. The only reason she had allowed Chris to sleep that long was because he had to work a late shift last night. But enough was enough, because certain sleeping people in this house had no excuse to still be asleep.

"Let them be, Clary", mumbled Chris sleepily and downed his coffee.

"No", huffed Clarisse with a glare and left the kitchen. "If that spoiled little princess can sleep that long at home then that is the queen's problem, but if he's staying at my house, he will obey my rules and my rules do not allow for anyone to sleep until noon! And he's not influencing my own brat!"

Chris chuckled affectionately as he watched his wife stomping up the stairs and banging against the door. On the other side of said abused door was the bedroom of their only son. It was coincidentally also the messiest room in the house. Which came with him being a thieving trickster. On the bed laid two teens, closely curled together beneath the sheets.

"San", whined one voice. "Make her stop!"

The banging on the door did indeed stop, but instead the door was opened and a brunette head pocked in to glare at the two boys. "Get out of that bed or I will make you! I don't even know why the two of you are _here_. Summer camp means that I get rid of my brats and not that they stay behind and even bring their friends over, for crying out loud! Get dressed and get out of my house!"

The door was closed loudly again. Donny whimpered slightly and buried his head in Sander's shoulder. After they had been in the restaurant last night, the teens had hit the clubs. And since it had been very late and also very close to Sander's home, the four teens had crashed there. The two girls were laying on the floor, groaning slightly, laying beneath some sheets and their clothes. Sander blinked a couple of times, slowly regaining awareness. His arms were wrapped around Donny's midsection, the smaller boy being curled together on top of him like a cat.

"We should get up", murmured Sander with a frown. "You really don't want to know what kind of methods she uses to get unwilling kids out of bed. And she can be especially cruel if you're hungover. Come on now, I'll treat you to coffee before we leave for camp."

"Coffee sounds good", mumbled Thea, rustling beneath her cocoon.

"I want green tea", objected Rainbow as she peeled the blankets off.

"I just want to stay right here and never move again", whimpered Donny with a frown.

"Don't be such a baby", huffed Thea as she stood and stretched.

The four teenagers slowly made their way downstairs, following the smell of pancakes and coffee. Chris chuckled amused as he took their appearances in. They looked ruffled, Donny and the girls all wearing Sander's shirts and their underwear and nothing more, but the girls still had their make-up smeared all over their faces and all their hair was pointing into various directions.

"Well, you are a bunch of little daisies", snorted Clarisse with one raised eyebrow. "If I hear that you missed even a single activity today, I will personally ensure that you're not leaving camp again this whole summer, not even for a quest. Am I clear?"

"Yeah, mom", nodded Sander obediently and leaned over to kiss her cheek. "Love you too."

"Good boy", chuckled the daughter of Ares, patting his head before turning to the others. "And you, Disney Princess Junior, don't drink. Like, ever again. Because I can already see that you will suffer for the rest of the day. And I advise you to not miss any activities either, because I will tease you and your mother mercilessly about your inability to hold your liquor."

"Sure, aunt Clarisse", yawned Donny and plopped down on the chair next to Sander.

"Children", sighed the brunette and shook her head in a dramatic gesture. "The bane of my existence. Tell me again why I wanted any to begin with?"

"Because you love to torture them", commented Chris with an amused smirk.

"Right", nodded Clarisse, serving pancakes to her husband. "You four will run around the house five times before you'll get any food. Go, run. I'm serious."

The teenagers whimpered and whined, but in the end obeyed, because they knew she was serious.

/break\

A very predatory grin laid on Percy's lips as he stared out of the window.

Clarisse had called him in today, telling him that she had a drunk emergency to take care of at home and promising him much teasing about his whiny junior. He wasn't much looking forward to the teasing, because he knew that Donny was as good of a drunk as he was himself. Which translated to really not good at all. The first time Donny had gotten drunk with his friends, all Hades had broken loose in the di Angelo house. Quite literal, because grandpa Hades had not been very happy about his baby boy getting drunk while being underage. But since Donny really was like his mother in so many aspects, it had been hard to stay angry with the boy. Because the kid got extremely cuddly and adorable when drunk. And those big, pleading, guilty sea-green eyes were helpful too.

Anyway, now that Clarisse had to take care of four drunken teenagers and making sure that they left her house anytime today too, Percy had to come into work even though it was his day off. Seeing as it had come as a surprise, his husband had brought him to work. And being the good and nice guy he was, Nico had agreed when the kids had begged him to give them a lesson too. So now Percy had the perfect view, because on the other side of the window was Nico, sweaty and highly concentrated as he fought off three children of Ares with his sword. While being shirtless. Percy's mind really was other places at the moment, other places filled with that sweaty, hot body...

"Percy? Percy, are you even listening to me?"

The son of Poseidon jumped slightly and turned around to look at the blonde guiltily. The son of Athena snorted and rolled his eyes. Both of them were sitting in the office and supposedly going through their training plans for this summer.

"Sorry, Malcolm", mumbled the son of Poseidon.

"No worries", chuckled Malcolm amused and raised one eyebrow. "He's your husband. It's understandable that he distracts you when he's sweaty and half-naked. I mean, he even distracts half of his class. There had nearly been two cut-off arms because of Nico's abs."

"Thanks", murmured the embarrassed Sea Prince. "Clarisse would tease me to no end..."

"I know", snorted the son of Athena. "I am still astonished that the two of you actually managed to build a dojo from scratch. Heck, most of the time I can't believe you live through being in the same room as the other, you two thick-headed idiots."

"It's not that it's actual any malice between us", huffed Percy with one raised eyebrow. "I mean, it may have started out as that, but it had surpassed that like twenty five years ago. It's more of a..."

"Sibling quarrel?", supplied the amused son of Athena.

"Exactly!", nodded the Sea Prince enthusiastically. "And besides, Clarisse and me wouldn't have managed anything without you, Mal."

"I know that, believe me", snorted Malcolm. "The two of you have not even considered any kinds of calculations, money, office work. All you have been thinking about was training and teaching."

"Because that is the important thing. And for all other stuff we got you, brainiac boy."

The two men turned around to their colleague, who stood in the door with her hands in her hips. Percy grinned and opened his mouth to say something, but Clarisse beat him to the punch by stalking up to him and poking her finger into his chest.

"You! Your junior is turning my son into a pansy!", grunted the daughter of Ares.

"Excuse me?", sputtered the Sea Prince, blinking surprised.

"You heard me quite well, Disney Princess Senior!", growled Clarisse with a frown. "My son is a hero, a fighter, a _man_. But little miss Disney Princess Junior has him drooling and making googly eyes like a little school girl, drawing hearts around her crush's name!"

Percy was still blinking, trying to process what was being said. "What do you mean?"

"Sander had spend the whole bloody breakfast staring at Donny like that kid is the freaking personification of perfection or something!", groaned Clarisse and collapsed on her armchair. "It was disgustingly cute. And I thought your yearning for di Angelo had been bad... Hah. Back then I wasn't the mother of the yearning pansy. Now I am. And it's driving me nuts!"

She groaned again, fisting her hair and hitting the tabletop with her forehead. Malcolm and Percy gave her a sympathetic look before exchanging a look of their own. The blonde smirked.

"I am so glad Amy his more interested in books than boys", stated Malcolm. "I have no idea how I would handle that. And Andy is far too young for that kind of stuff."

"Oh, shut up", hissed Clarisse. "No need to brag."

"I'm not bragging. Just saying that it serves you right", hummed the son of Athena, slowly gathering the sheets of paper in front of them. "I mean, you dodged a bullet when Cally joined the hunt. So it only figures that Sander makes a big deal of being in love. A ridiculously big deal."

"U-hu", agreed Percy, bobbing his head. "I mean, Sander had been in love with Donny since they were seven. The boy is emotionally handicapped, even worse than Nico and me had been. Ten years. Ten freaking years and he's still too shy to say something."

"To his defense, he only knows that he's in love with Donny for like five years now", interrupted another voice, panting slowly. "Hey, love. I dismissed the class after the fifth... incident."

Nico smiled and leaned down to kiss his husband before patting himself down his his shirt. Malcolm snorted and rolled his eyes, glaring at the two men.

"It would have helped if you would actually put that shirt on", explained the son of Athena.

"But where's the fun in that?", smirked Nico. "I love making Percy drool. It's adorable."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're still two love-sick puppies, we all get it! Now back to the main topic at hand", growled Clarisse, throwing a rubber at Nico's head. "My son being a pansy."

"Ouch", chuckled the son of Hades, rubbing his head offended. "Your son isn't a pansy and there is no problem. He's being an awkward teenager and he'll have to deal with that himself. The fact that he can't express his feelings is something you can only blame yourself for, because you are his mother. If you would have taught him right, he would have already confessed his love for my son and they would have been together for years now. Nothing you or me would be happy about."

"You're both horribly protective dads", noted Percy and stood. "I don't think anything productive will come of this so I'll return to my class and see to their Nico-induced injuries."

/break\

"-two salami pizzas with extra pepperoni!"

"Will do love", called Frank back, keeping himself busy with his orders.

"Oh. There just came something else in", called the daughter of Pluto back again and entered the kitchen. "Something extra hot and sweet."

"Where's Leo?", asked the Canadian, turning around slightly.

His wife grinned at him, her arms wrapped around Leo's waist. Frank returned her grin and leaned in to kiss both his partners, placing an extra kiss on the frown lines on his husband's face.

"What's bothering you, firebug?", wanted the son of Mars to know.

The Latino heaved a sigh and rested his forehead against Frank's chest, pulling Hazel with him as she was still attached to his midsection. The two Romans exchanged a worried look.

"I just spend three hours trying to comfort out _heartbroken_ little sparky", sighed Leo.

"What?", yelped Hazel wide-eyed.

"Who do I have to skin?", growled Frank darkly.

The son of Hephaestus sighed once more. He knew this was going to be a long day.

/break\

"You kids plan on leaving the house any time soon?"

Chris had one eyebrow cocked in curiosity as he leaned against the wall in their living room, staring over at the couch and the four teenagers cuddled onto it. His son was sprawled all over the length of the couch, with Donny curled around him on one of his sides and Thea on the other. Rainbow was folded as small as possible at the foot end of the couch, obviously the one suffering the worst.

"We plan on dying right here", mumbled Thea, hiding her face in the crook of Sander's neck.

"Yeah. Can you, like, turn the light off, uncle Chris?", whined Donny, fisting Sander's shirt.

"That light is called the sun and it is not within my powers to turn that off", snorted the son of Hermes amused, tilting his head. "Clarisse is coming back for lunch break. And if she still finds you lazy asses lingering around here, she will teach you a lesson worse than that hangover."

"Dad's right", muttered Sander, his hands on his friends' necks. "You have no idea about mom. Really not. And you do not want to be on the receiving end of her lessons."

"But I just want to stay right here", mumbled Donny, rubbing his face against him.

The brunette boy blushed slightly as he ran his fingers through Donny's hair. Chris observed them curiously. The two boys were so painfully obviously in love with each other. He wondered briefly if it wouldn't be better if they would give them a little push, but then again... They needed their own pace, just like Chris and Clarisse had needed their own pace. If someone was not confident enough in his feelings and especially so in the other person then everybody else could bribe and beg as much as they wanted, it would be of no use. Pushing himself off the wall, he decided that the kids would have to deal with their own business on their own. May it be their love-lives or the wrath of Clarisse Rodriguez. Chris would not stand by and watch either of them.

"I have to go into the office. Make sure to be gone before your mom gets back, Sander."

"Kay. Greet aunt Annabeth from us", waved Sander and yawned.

"No!", objected Thea and tried to sit up some. "Don't greet mom. She doesn't need to know about this, like really not. She'll only tell ma and I'll never hear the end of that!"

Chris didn't reply to that, only chuckling to himself. He was going to tell Annabeth. Grabbing his suitcase, he made his way out of the house. Rather working some more than hearing Clarisse's rant once she noticed that they were still here.


	15. TIMELINE (Edit 07-30)

PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || SanDon || Chasing Fireflies || SanDon || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Okay guys, since I've been asked in plenty of my fanfictions about sequels and orders, I figured that for this particular timeline, an actual timeline would be in need. Since, well, all the stories can be seen as stand-alone shots, but in the end, they all are written to fit into my ultimate headcanon for what happens with the characters after the books. **Those** are the actual books, to give an orientation when the stories take place. **_Those _**are my fanfictions, if no link is given, then I'll still have to write them and will add a link as soon as I get it done. In that case, I'll be putting an "UPDATE" behind the timeline in the chapter-name-thing, so you can see that there had been something added. _Those_ are the birthdays of my OCs, to give you the correct order of those too and since I added them, I also started this whole timeline with the birthdays of the canon characters.

I wanted to post this for a while now, but I simply hate when authors only post A/Ns, so I waited until I had a finished chapter to post with it. ;)

I hope this wasn't as confusing as it sounded in my head.

On another note and while I'm here, I GOT A FANFICTION! A fanfiction for my fanfiction. That really made me squeal in delight and I'd love to say thank you to _AthenaAriHawthorne _for it. If you guys want, go and check it out: s/9079424/1/First-Kiss

_**EDIT 07/30**: "A Spark of Life", the story of how Nicole is born, is up!  
_

_**EDIT 03/31**_: _"A Very Half-Blood Easter" is online!_

_**EDIT** **03/17**: "Like a Phoenix", the story of how Leo discovered he's pregnant with Nico, is up._

Timeline of My Chasing-Headcanon

1922:  
* Bianca di Angelo, daughter of Hades and Maria di Angelo

1924:  
* Nico di Angelo, son of Hades and Maria di Angelo

1928:  
* Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto and Marie Levesque

1986:  
* Luke Castellan, son of Hermes and May Castellan

1988:  
* Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Ms. Grace

1991:  
* Clarisse la Rue, daughter of Ares and Ms. la Rue

1993:  
* Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Frederick Chase  
* Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon and Sally Jackson  
* Frank Zhang, son of Mars and Emily Zhang

1994:  
* Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and Ms. Grace

1995:  
* Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus and Esperanza Valdez  
* Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite and Tristan McLean

2005:  
December:  
**The Lightning Thief** [beginning]

2006:  
August:  
**The Lightning Thief** [ending]

2007:  
June:  
**The Sea of Monsters  
**December:  
**The Titan's Curse**

2008:  
June:  
**The Battle of the Labyrinth**

2009:  
March:  
_* Sedanur Aykan, daughter of Apollo and Malaike Aykan  
_June:  
_**_A Beautiful Night**_ [Paul/Sally wedding]  
July:  
_**_Dandelions and Pomegranates**_ [Hades/Persephone and how the dark family grew closer]  
August:  
**The Last Olympian**  
**_ s/7792592/1/Nothing-Else-Matters_** [Grover/Juniper finding each other after the war] **_ s/7792581/1/Happily-Ever-After _**[Charles/Silena being reunited in Elysium]  
September:  
**_ s/7792585/1/Complicated_** [Chris/Clarisse dealing with the aftermaths of war] **_ s/8129545/1/Where-Wisdom-Blooms _**[Malcolm/Katie getting together and dealing with the new prophecy]  
October:  
**_ s/8129506/1/The-Curse-of-Cabin-9_** [Jake/Will getting together and handling the curse] **_ s/8129539/1/Of-Magical-Flowers _**[Lou/Miranda having their first date with Percy's help]  
November:  
**_ s/8989546/1/Arrow-Through-the-Metal-Dragon_** [Kayla/Nyssa getting together]  
December:  
**The Lost Hero**

2010:  
January – June:  
**_ s/8785213/1/When-a-Wise-Girl-Goes-to-War_** [Piper/Annabeth getting together during the preparations for the journey to New Rome]  
June:  
**The Son of Neptune;** **_ s/8129496/1/Romans-Among-Greeks_** [Frank/Hazel facing the Greeks] **_ s/8129509/1/Reunited-Again_** [Jason/Reyna as they first meet again] **_ s/8129558/1/Saving-Ella _**[Tyson/Ella after Percy sends them away]  
**The Mark of Athena**

2012:  
December:  
**_ s/8753527/1/A-Very-Half-Blood-Christmas_** [Nico/Percy getting together in the course of December] **_ s/9019785/1/What-Happened-on-Christmas-Eve_** [Frank/Hazel/Leo's first time; set between "A Very Half-Blood Christmas"]

2013:  
February:  
**_ s/9005511/1/A-Very-Half-Blood-Carnival_** [Nico/Percy celebrating after facing some fears]  
**_ s/9009145/1/A-Very-Half-Blood-Valentine_** [Nico/Percy getting engaged on the most romantic day]  
March:  
**_ s/9107992/1/Like-a-Phoenix_** [Frank/Hazel/Leo realizing about Leo's first pregnancy]  
April:  
**_ s/9154364/1/A-Very-Half-Blood-Easter_** [Nico/Percy wanting some alone-time, but real life and their friends have other plans for Easter]  
_September_:  
**_ s/9544663/1/A-Spark-of-Life_** [Frank/Hazel/Leo having their first baby and celebrating with their family]  
_* Esperanza Nicole Zhang, daughter of Leo and Frank Zhang_  
October:  
_**_A Very Half-Blood Halloween**_ [Nico/Percy dressing up and having fun]  
November:  
_**_A Very Half-Blood Thanksgiving**_ [Nico/Percy trying to celebrate Thanksgiving with their whole family]

2014:  
May:  
_**_A Very Half-Blood Wedding**_ [Nico/Percy and Frank/Hazel/Leo wedding in the course of a month]  
_* Marshall Mikaelson, son of Enyo and Theodore Mikaelson**  
_The Gift of**** Athena** _[Piper/Annabeth receiving a very unexpected gift from Athena]  
*_ Theadora Tiphane Chase, daughter of Piper and Annabeth Chase__**  
**_**__A Very Half-Blood Chasing of Happiness_** [taking place between May 2014 and May 2016 about the growing families of New Athens and New Rome]

2015:  
February:  
_* Bianca Maria di Angelo, daughter of Perseus and Nico di Angelo_  
_* Trend Austin, son of Athena and Michael Austin_  
March:  
_* Calandra and Chrysander Rodriguez, children of Clarisse and Chris Rodriguez_  
_* Loki Murdock, son of Mercury and Helene Murdock  
_July:  
_* Sam Raser, son of Ares and Jolene Raser  
_September:  
_* Hercules Grace, son of Reyna and Jason Grace_  
December:  
_* Blance Lamour, daughter of Chione and Matthieu Lamour_

2016:  
February:  
_* Joanna Foxx, daughter of Vulcan and Gillian Foxx_  
_* Derek Rhys, son of Demeter and Matthew Rhys_  
April:  
_* Amarilla Cage, daughter of Katie and Malcolm Cage_  
_* Rainbow Jordan, daughter of Iris and Malvin Jordan_  
May:  
_* Hades Poseidon di Angelo, son of Perseus and Nico di Angelo_  
October:  
_* Takara Phenia Thompson, daughter of Trivia and Philipp Thompson_

2017:  
January:  
_* Sara Mers, daughter of Mars and Cecile Mers_  
June:  
_* Lucas Thomas Chase, son of Piper and Annabeth Chase_  
_* Thalia Hylla Grace, daughter of Reyna and Jason Grace  
_August:_  
* Kathryn Ellen, daughter of Miranda and Lou Ellen_

2018:_  
_September:  
_* Elizabeth Mason, daughter of Will and Jake Mason__  
_November:  
_* Sammy Marie Zhang, daughter of Hazel and Frank Zhang__  
_December:_  
* Sally Persephone and Theseus Paul di Angelo, children of Perseus and Nico di Angelo_

2019:_  
_May:  
**__A Very Half-Blood Father's_** _**Day**_ [Nico/Percy celebrating father's day, or rather: their adorable kids being a handfull as they want to surprise their dad]

2020:_  
_May:  
_**_A Very Half-Blood Mother's Day** _[Nico/Percy celebrating mother's day, as Nico pays Percy back for last year's father's day]

2021:  
January:  
**_ s/8451276/1/Chasing-Dragonflies_** [Nico/Percy with their children, remembering how they first met]  
_* Tristan Frederick Chase, son of Piper and Annabeth Chase_

2022:  
_* Charisma Rodriguez, daughter of Clarisse and Chris Rodriguez_  
_* Jupiter Perseus Grace, son of Reyna and Jason Grace_

2023:  
_* Alabaster Ellen, son of Miranda and Lou Ellen_  
_* James Charles and Laura Silena di Angelo, children of Perseus and Nico di Angelo_

2024:  
_* Emily Fey Zhang, daughter of Leo and Frank Zhang_

2025:  
_* Anthismos Cage, son of Katie and Malcolm Cage_  
_* Matthew Robert Chase, son of Piper and Annabeth Chase_

2026:  
_* Claryssa Zhang, daughter of Leo and Hazel Zhang_

2027:  
June:  
**_ s/8608556/1/Chasing-Butterflies_** [Nico/Percy trying to have some alone-time with all their children around]  
_* Jackson Tyson di Angelo, son of Perseus and Nico di Angelo_  
_* Phineas DeVorut, son of Venus and Maurice DeVorut_

2032:  
June:  
_**Chasing Fireflies**_ [You Are Here]


End file.
